Crimson Goddess of Saiyans
by SQUALO KING
Summary: The Saiyans were gluttons for battle, still are, the Saiyans that we know of, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Raditz, Nappa and even Gohan prove that over and over. However among the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta before its destruction existed one born in a million, but that's not the best thing. She comes down to earth, a beautiful Goddess and the one that finds her first is Yamcha.
1. Back To Start

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new story named the Goddess and the Wolf.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT, yes I'm going that far don't care if you say it's not cannon to me it all is, in any shape or form.**

 **Iro No Oo Yamada will start again before the year is out and will be finished by next year.**

 **Yes this a remake of my other DBZ story, and I didn't even finish it, just for the record everything that happens will mostly be the same except one of the main characters will replace 17, Yamcha.**

 **Takes place Months after Majin Buu  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Back to start**

 **Desert**

Yamcha and Puar had decided to go to the place where Yamcha was born, the huge desert where he met Puar and met the people that changed his life forever. It had been ages since he had been to home, ever since he met Goku Bulma, Krillin, Tien and Master Roshi he had been all over with them helping to find the dragon balls, facing the red ribbon army and pretty much anything that was dangerous, though after a while he was useless. After a while though the group fell into their own lives, Bulma married Vegeta, after dumping him, Goku died getting Cell to self-destruct somewhere safe but was wished back after the fight with Majin Buu, Master Roshi stayed at home and let Krillin and his new wife 18 stay with them and they soon had a daughter named Marron(which shocked him) and Tien and Chiaotzu continued to travel around and even see Launch sometimes. For the past few years Yamcha had become a professional baseball star, well known to fans and hated teams, his biggest was Puar and he was as popular with girls as ever though the relationships never lasted, Oolong used to live with him and Puar but he was stricken with a godly luck. Thinking about everything caused Yamcha to look at his old home and be nostalgic of the good and bad.

"Its been a while, hasn't it Puar?" asked Yamcha. Puar nodded.

"Yep, its still hot though, sand still gets in my fur." Said Puar with a smile.

"We haven't been here in years, if Goku and the others didn't come along then we'd have stayed here." Said Yamcha. Puar flew in front of Yamcha.

"So when do you want to go back home?" asked Puar. Yamcha waived his hand a little.

"Later, I don't mind the heat, never did." Said Yamcha. Puar then pinches Yamcha's cheeks.

"This is a weird way to want to spend your days, especially since Baseball season hasn't started yet." Said Puar. Yamcha smiled and pinched Puar's cheeks back.

Yamcha and Puar let go of each other and then flies over the desert for a bit, they look down and Yamcha feels a bit heart sunken, before he left Yamcha had done a lot of bad things to people when they would come through his territory, he robbed them blind and force them to go through the desert and most of those people died, he was glad he wasn't that way anymore. Though not everything in his life panned out the way he wanted and he had tons of short comings he was still happy, Bulma was happy with someone else, Goku was happy to be alive again and with his family and he was pretty sure Krillin was happy, and he still had Puar.

Yamcha then sees a familiar sight, it was an old road path, it was the same area that he met his friends for the first time. That area, incidentally, was one of the many where he and Puar would set pit traps for victims, it was very good( in a bad way) for stealing from people. When they had left Yamcha had forgotten about that hole or the fact that it was on the main road, the fact that he had means that people may have fallen into it but the thought slipped his mind.

"Hey Puar,"" Puar turns to Yamcha," remember that hole we would trap people in?" asked Yamcha. Puar nodded.

"Yep- no um I think, why'd you ask Yamcha?" asked Puar.

"I-I don't remember sealing that hole up." Said Yamcha nervous. Puar then got annoyed.

"Darn it Yamcha you were supposed to fill that back up!" said Puar. Yamcha then lowered his head.

"Y-Yeah, but maybe I did and I can't remember," he face-palms himself" ,though we can't just leave it there to chance." Said Yamcha.

"Lets go see real quick," Puar pinches Yamcah," then let's go home." Said Puar.

"Fine." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha and Puar flew down to the desert below and touched ground(well Yamcha did) in the exact spot where the hole was Yamcha then began to carefully tap his feet on the ground trying to feel around for the hole but nothing happened, there was no collapse in the ground. Just to be see he kept looking and Puar helped but soon they realized the hole may have been filled up and they were just paranoid.

"Can't find it, guess that means we were worried for nothing." Said Yamcha with a smile. Puar then wags his tail in Yamcha's face.

"You brought it up and if I remember I did most of the digging." Said Puar giggling.

"That's because you would turn into the shovel." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha then began to walk when suddenly he tripped on a stray rock and falls forward, he lands on his hands but that doesn't last for but a few seconds as the ground he touches collapses and he falls into a hole, the one he was looking for.

"AAAHH!" yelled Yamcha as he dropped inside his own trap.

"Yamcha!" yelled Puar worried, he flew down into the hole to see Yamcha flat on his face on top of the dirt.

"Are you okay?!" asked Puar worried.

"Mh mmhh mhhhm, hmmmh hhmm." Mumbled Yamcha Puar tilted his head confused.

"Huh, I couldn't hear you." Said Puar. Yamcha then lifts his head angrily.

"I said, 'What the hell, what did I do wrong to god?!" yelled Yamcha, he got up on his feet and as he did Puar noticed something terrifying.

"Um Yamcha?" uttered Puar. Yamcha then begins to dust himself off.

"I know did stupid shit before and I'm not perfect!" he said to himself. Puar nudges on Yamcha's should for his attention.

"Y-Yamcha." Said Puar louder.

"Can't I get a break for once?" asked asked Yamcha. Puar then whipped Yamcha's head with his tail.

"Ow, Puar what's up?" asked Yamcha as he rubbed his head. Puar points over and Yamcha sees that the hole he had dug had become a pit of snakes, most of the snakes in the desert were poisonous and these were that.

"Snakes!" yelled Yamcha jumping a bit, he was about to grab Puar and fly to safety but he soon took notice that none of the snakes were actually moving around, they just laid there.

"Huh, there not moving." Said Yamcha. He then poked the closet one but no response.

"Guess they're dead," he looks at Puar, "geez Puar don't scare me like that." Said Yamcha but to his surprise Puar still had a look of fear on his face.

"Puar," he waves in front of his face," hey stop acting like that, I said the snakes are dead." Said Yamcha. Puar merely shook his head.

"That's not what I was talking about." Said Puar, he then points foreward.

Yamcha looks and sees that not only were there dead snakes in the hole but there was a naked woman inside too; she was curvy, had creamy white skin, scruffy red hair that reached to her shoulders, she had a beautiful face and figure, she had a large bosom that would drive most men made with lust a round bottom, she seemed to be as taller than Yamcha was and most importantly she wasn't moving.

"W-What the hell?" asked Yamcha in shock.

"S-She must have been bitten by the snakes!" said Puar in shock. Yamcha's stomach was starting to fill with bile and guilt, he could sense any life in her, she was truly dead and it was his fault, this was what he have believed.

"I-Its my fault." Said Yamcha. Puar then quickly turned to Yamcha for support.

"What, no its not, you didn't do this to her." Said Puar. Yamcha shook his head and began to tear up.

"S-She fell in the hole I made and the snakes bit her to death or she busted her head coming down." Said Yamcha sad at the girl he had killed.

"Y-You don't know that!" said Puar angry at Yamcha for blaming himself, any other possibility of this woman's death was nonexistent to him, he thought only himself were to blame, to have killed someone and not even realize for how long; how long was she here and how long did she claw for life. All Yamcha believed at the moment was that he took her life from her.

"Why do I mess things up, I-I didn't even know her." Said Yamcha, he then walked over to her.

"Yamcha?" uttered Puar.

"I-I can't leave her here, s-she might be missing or something." He said sadly. He then knelt down to pick her up, he tried to be respectful because she was nude and deceased but as soon as he touched her something happened.

"I-I'm so-"

Yamcha feels extremely light head and falls backward on with his back hitting the snakes. The moment this happened Puar rushed to his friend's side.

"Y-Yamcha, are you okay?" he asked worried. Yamcha then sat up on his butt and rubbed the top of his head.

"W-What the hell was that?" he asked. Puar flew in front of Yamcha and checked his eyes, he seemed to be okay.

"You just touched that woman's body and you fell back, I thought you stopped being afraid of girls." Said Puar. Yamcha then trembled a bit and looked down at his hands.

"T-That felt familiar," Puar looks in question," I-I think." He said. Just then Yamcha senses a life force from the woman.

"W-Wait, that girl." Said Yamcha, he then rushed over to her, he flipped her on her back and did his best to ignore her breasts, he was about to put his ear to her chest to feel her hear but instead put his fingers to her neck and to his delight there was a pulse.

"S-She's alive!" yelled Yamcha. Puar looked in shock.

"S-She is, but how she was dead?!" asked Puar. Yamcha shook his head.

"N-No clue, but we have to get her out of the desert, c-check her into a hospital or something!" said Yamcha, he was about to pick her up when Puar stopped him.

"What now?" asked Yamcha. Puar pointed at her.

"We can't head into the city with her like that, she's naked we'll attract attention." Said Puar. Yamcha thought this over and realized that Puar had uttered a truth, but he needed to hurry.

"Puar don't judge me for this." Said Yamcha as he began to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?!" asked Puar shocked as Yamcha got naked.

"I-I can't just leave her naked, i-its tempting(very tempting) and when we fly she might get a cold or something!" said Yamcha in a panic.

"Are you serious?" asked Puar a bit deterred by what his friend had said. Yamcha didn't respond as he was already in nothing but his underwear.

"I-I don't know, just help me dress her." Said Yamcha. Puar then held Yamcha's clothes. Yamcha then set up the girl to put the shirt on first but when he did he saw a brown snake behind her, moving slightly

"Damn it, one of those things is behind her!" said Yamcha, he then tried to pull on the snake to get it away from her but when he tugged on it the girl's body moved slightly. Puar and Yamcha noticed this immediately and it caused Yamcha to finally notice something as he touched the "snake"

"W-Wait," he feels it for a bit," s-soft?" uttered Yamcha. Yamcha then turned the girl over for a bit and looked just about the woman's but and noticed something alarming, she had a monkey's tail, much like Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Gohan and Raditz did.

"I-It's a tail, it's a Saiyan's tail!" yelled Yamcha in surprise.

"W-What, b-but-" uttered Puar unable to finish his sentence.

Yamcha was shocked beyond all belief, hidden on earth beyond anyone's knowledge was a saiyan, a female saiyan. A swirl of questions were hoping for an answer, how did she get here, why was she here, why didn't Dende or Piccolo sense her and what was she doing this whole time, he wanted them desperately answered. There was no time for those answers that may have existed, knowing what he did he realized that he couldn't take her to the hospital or if she woke up people would get hurt.

"W-We can't take her into a hospital now, w-we have to get her home!" said Yamcha. He then began to dress her in his clothes.

"W-Why?" asked Puar.

"We don't know what she's doing here, w-what if she's bad like how vegata was when he first came, she could hurt people." Said Yamcha, he was almost finished dressing her, the difficult part was the tail getting in the way. Puar was unsure about this.

"B-But-"

"We can't just let her die either, lets sort it later." Said Yamcha. Puar realized there options were limited at the moment.

"O-Okay, lets go home." Said Puar.

Yamcha had finally finished dressed the woman in his cloths, her tail poked a hole in his pants, leaving him in his underwear, as uncomfortable as he felt he knew there was not time for this.

"Let's go." Said Yamcha He and Puar then flew out of the hole and decided to head back to West City as soon as possible without being seen.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

The guardian of the earth, Kami of Earth, Dende stood near the edge of the tower with his staff, Mr. Popo was in his flower garden tending to his plants and Piccolo was in his meditation stance floating in the air with a small electrical aura around him that acted like a bug zapper to the butterflies that entered his range, Dende had counted how many he accidentally killed, he was up to 13 now. As Dende looked out below him to earth he wondered how Gohan and the others were doing, he hadn't seen them in a while though that was alright with him, he liked peace and quiet, though this made him realize how high they really were, he then looked over to Piccolo for advice being here longer than him,

"Piccolo can I ask you something?" he asked, Piccolo opened one eye and looked over to Dende,

"Yeah, what is it?" Piccolo asked back, Dende then rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"W-Well, I was wondering and I'm now doubting that you can protect me, but is this place in danger of getting hit by meteors?" he asked, Piccolo questioned this,

"Meteors, why would you wonder about that?" Piccolo asked back,

"It's just were at the highest point on earth and were pretty close to space, so I was just wondering if I might wake up one morning with a huge rock in my room." Dende asked comically, Piccolo thought about this,

"Relax, no meteor has ever reached the Lookout, they usually burn up in the entry becoming nothing, but dust- I assure you not meteor of any size will be able to-

*Boom*

Suddenly a great noise was made and the tower quaked a bit causing Piccolo to drop onto the floor, he then quickly got onto his feet, he and Dende turned around and saw a large boulder that has crashed onto the tower, it was of massive size, it had surprised both Dende and Piccolo,

"I-Is that a meteor?" Dende asked pointing at it,

"No of course not!" Piccolo yelled, but in his mind he was a bit surprised,

" _Is it?"_ he thought, he was about to destroy it, but he saw that Mr. Popo was standing behind it, he went over to him and spoke to him,

"Mr. Popo stand back I'm-",

"Um, maybe we should not let Dende see this." Mr. Popo said,

"Why?" Piccolo asked, he then looked at the boulder and saw that there were words carved into it, a set of words that let him know that Dende would get worried,

Yeah you're probably right," he then raised his tone," Dende don't come over here!" he yelled,

"Um."

Piccolo and Mr.. Popo heard a familiar voice from behind him, they looked back and saw that Dende was behind then, he was sweating bullet and he looked very scared, Mr. Popo then tried to help

"Dende, don't be worried I'm sure-"

But before he could say anymore Dende fell back and fainted from the set of words he had seen, Mr. Popo went over to help him and Piccolo tried to assist, he then pointed his hand the boulder that bore these words,

"A Challenge to Kami of Earth, whether you are the first, a temporary or a successor be wary for I will climb to the top of Korin's tower and challenge you to a fight, I win than you will teach me how to fight, but if you decline I will kill you God or not."

Piccolo then kicked the boulder into the air and blasted it into smithereens, Mr. Popo then carried Dende into the tower while Piccolo prepared himself for whatever was to come their way, so much for peace and quiet.

* * *

 **And that's all I wrote,**

 **Please review, follow and favorite**

" **This is Squalo King signing off"**


	2. Another Amnesiac Monkey

**Yosh this is Squalo King with a new chapter if Crimson Goddess of Saiyans with just 11 more to go and then this story will go on hiatus**

 **Toriyama Akira owns DBZ, I do not, in any shape or form**

* * *

 **Another Amnesiac Monkey**

 **1 day after finding the Saiyan**

 **Yamcha's house**

Yamcha and Puar were in their house in the city, the other day they had taken the female Saiyan back home before anyone could see them and it was a good thing, there was no way in hell he could explain carrying an unconscious woman on his back wearing nothing but his underwear all he could think about was that ending with the police arresting him or even the press finding out. For the whole night until day Yamcha and Puar had watched over this mysterious woman as she laid in his bed (covered) and Yamcha was worried for several reasons: for this woman's safety and for their safety as well, after all they didn't know a thing about her and she hasn't even woken up yet. Yamcha was prepared to fight, even if he wasn't the strongest of the Z fighters he could handle Recoome and he wouldn't let his guard down this time and if something went off he was pretty sure that the others would get to where he is.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Said Puar. Yamcha gulped.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried, maybe she's too hurt." Said Yamacha. He then prepared to call the doctor but just then the Saiyan female moves a bit in her sleep.

"Guess she's just sleeping now." Said Yamcha. Yamcha then sat in a nearby chair, he slumped in it in an attempt to relax during the situation.

"So what now?" asked Puar. Yamacha's eyes shot open hearing that question.

"I didn't actually thing that far." Said Yamcha.

"Well what do we do if she wakes up?" asked Puar.

"I didn't think that far." Said Yamcha.

"What if she tries to kill us?!" asked Puar in a panic. Yamcha held up a finger, he struggled a bit because he was unsure about his answer but he said it anyway.

"That I did think of that, the best I can say about it is that you run and I fight." Said Yamcha. Puar was a bit worried hearing that.

"Can't we just call the others?" asked Puar. The thought had crossed Yamcha's mind but then again they didn't know if she was a threat or not so scaring them for no reason wasn't cool.

"Let's just wait until she wakes up to actually see, I mean no use scaring them if she doesn't mean harm." Said Yamcha.

"Okay, but be careful." Said Puar.

Yamcha tried to steel himself, it had been a long time since he had to deal with this sort of thing but he thought that this could be something that he could handle, he was wrong for the most part.

"*Groan*"

A sound coming from Yamcha's bed caused his eyes to widen and Puar did the same. He jumped up off his chair and saw the woman was moving around as she slept and saw that her eyes were cracking open.

"S-She's waking up, Yamcha!" yelled Puar. Yamcha then took a fighting stance.

"Puar, get behind me!" yelled Yamcha in peril. Puar then flew behind Yamcha when he said that.

The woman's eyes then began to open wide revealing her eyes to be blue , she looked up and saw that there was a ceiling blocking the sky.

" _Huh, wh-where am I?"_ she thought.

She did not remember how she had gotten there, but that was not all, she did not remember why or that she was in that hole, her own abilities, her name, her parents, her home planet whether it was Planet Vegeta or another, but despite this she still had her memory of basic things, such as breathing, writing, walking, talking, her Saiyan tail, ect. She then discovered a strange sensation through the top of her skin, she looked and saw that she was wearing an orange Gi with a strangle symbol on it, she did not remember putting it on or even having it, but then again she didn't remember a lot of things

"What's this?" she asked herself in shock. She looked around the room only to stop seeing Yamcha and Puar standing a few meters from the bed. Looking at them, particularly Yamcha, she began to question who they were and what they had to do with her situation.

Yamcha was prepared to go all out and fight but as the seconds flew by, as he looked at this woman and sensed her power, he couldn't detect anything evil or particularly powerful about her.

" _S-She's not attacking?"_ questioned Yamcha. The woman then put her hand up and Yamcha jumped back a bit preparing to attack and defend Puar but seeing his response the female saiyan caused her to quickly put her hand down slowly. In all honesty both parties were pretty scared at the moment, one was in a situation she had no clue about and the other was already familiar in this scenario that got him killed.

The female Saiyan, she saw the two before her were threatened by her presence for some reason, she felt shy about the situation but she also felt scared. After staying in this position for what seemed like forever Yamcha realized the woman wasn't giving off any threatening air, so he spoke up.

"Yo."he uttered, he didn't know why that was what uttered from his lips upon the multitude of things but he said it. The woman assumed that this is how Yamcha greeted people or how beings greeted each other where she was, even though she didn't know where she was or why. She put her hand up as to waive.

"Y-Yo." She said back in a shy tone.

The woman's stature took Puar and Yamcha off guard immensely, she didn't seem dangerous or even remotely bad.

"Yamcha, this lady isn't scary." He whispered.

"I can tell that, she's really hot though." Answered Yamcha back as quietly as he could, in response to the last comment Puar pinches Yamcha's cheek. Yamcha then drops out of his offensive stance and rubbed the back of his head, Puar then flew beside Yamcha. The Female Saiyan watched as Yamcha had dropped his guard, somehow she seemed less dangerous to them.

"So, Good morning!" said Yamcha in a positive manner. Puar questioned Yamcha's attitude change in the situation greatly.

"Oh, um good morning." Answered the woman back.

" _Whatever that means."_ She thought to herself.

"So are you okay?" asked Yamcha. The woman brought herself to attention at Yamcha's question.

"Okay?" she asked back. Puar nodded.

"He means if you're hurt anywhere or if your head is okay." Said Puar and Yamcha nodded in confirmation to Puar's statement.

"Yeah, you cool?" he asked. She nodded but as she thought about it she shook her head.

"So you don't know?" asked Yamcha. The woman then looked down, her eyes were hidden but she was giving off a sad and melancholy air, her Saiyan tail then on instinct wrapped around her waist.

"No," she gripped the bed sheets," I'm not sure at all." She said. Yamcha was very put off by this and wondered about this saiyan's state of mind.

"If you're feeling bad then say so, we got a first aid kit here." Said Yamcha. The Saiyan then looks up at Yamcha in question.

"Here, where is here and how'd you get here?" she asked.

"What me, this is my house!" yelled Yamcha a bit annoyed. Puar then shook his head at this.

"Yamcha stop being sensitive." Said Puar. Yamcha then rubs the back of his head in shame.

"S-Sorry." He said. The woman then tilts her head.

"Yamcha, whats that?" she asked. Yamcha then chuckled to introduce himself and put his thumb to his heart.

"That's me, my name is Yamcha," he then holds up Puar," and this floating fluffball is my best friend, Puar." He said introducing them both.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Puar. The woman then looks at them both, she wished to giggle but instead she smiles so not to be rude.

"Y-Yamcha and Puar, hello." She said.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Yamcha.

"H-Here, I-I don't know, I just woke up here." Said the woman. Yamcha face palmed himself.

"No, he means Earth." Said Puar.

"Earth, planet Earth." She said. Yamcha then snapped his finger.

"Oh 'planet' so you do know where you are." Said Yamcha. The woman then shook her head.

"N-No I don't, what is earth?" she asked. Yamcha and Puar then wore faces of complete confusion, this was the strangest conversation he had ever had with anyone.

"You just said that it was a planet, you know a giant rock in space." Said Yamcha.

"Oh, t-thank you." Said the woman in actual gratitude. Yamcha was very put off by this, he looked at Puar to see if he was confused to and he wore a confused face as well.

"Okay, so are there other Saiyans like you, besides the ones we know?" asked Yamcha.

"Saiyan, whats that?" she asked. Puar and Yamcha both were shocked to hear that as an answer, or merely to hear her question.

"A Saiyan, you don't know what that is?" asked Yamcha. The Woman shook her head.

"No, also how do you know that I'm a Saiyan, or what you call it?" she asked. Yamcha and Puar look at each other and then look back at the female Saiyan.

"Y-You have a tail, all Saiyans have tails." Said Yamcha. The woman's eyes widened, she then got out of the bed and looked down at her waist seeing her tail wrapped around her waist, she didn't really pay it no mind before, she unraveled it from around her, she then touched her hand to it and felt a strange sensation but also saw that it was soft and furry.

"My tail, so this means I'm a Saiyan?" she asked. Puar then remembered something about goku and decided to speak up.

"DO you remember anything about yourself?" asked Puar. The woman then shook her head, Yamcha realized what Puar did by asking and he understood but there just one more thing he had to confirm.

"You don't know who you are?" asked Yamcha.

" N-No ,I-I don't," her eyes tear up," I don't know where I lived if I have any family, where I was born or even my own name," tears then silently rolled down her face, Yamcha was a bit taken back by this reaction," I don't remember a-anything." She said. Yamcha could sense then tenseness in the air and Puar could swim in it being so thick.

"You don't remember being in the desert or naked in the hole?" asked Yamcha concerned. The Saiyan then felt a wave of fear over her body, soon Yamcha realized how much he had messed up mentioning that event.

"I-I was where a-and naked," she covered her face with her hands," what is happening to me?!" she asked herself in peril. Puar then slaps Yamcha.

"Yamcha you dummy!" he said.

"Damn it." Yamcha said to himself. He then looks at the woman and became more and more concerned about her and her state of mind.

"Y-You okay?" he asked, The woman then removed her hands and tried to calm down about all of this.

"I-I'm not sure, forgive me for asking but can be alone for a bit?" asked the woman,

Yamcha nods seeing the woman's grief, he and Puar then quickly exit the room giving Saiyan alone time.

* * *

 **Yamcha's house( living room)**

 **30 minutes later**

Yamcha and Puar sat in the living room having left their new guest alone in their room. They were both very tempted, especially Yamcha to spy in on her to see how she was doing but that was a bad idea in their state of mind. Yamcha realized that he didn't know what to even say to her but he wanted to help and the more he thought about it the more he realized that this was all his fault.

"She's been quite for a long time." Said Yamcha.

"I wonder if she's okay." Said Puar. Yamcha then put his hands on the top of his head and sighed.

"Hey Puar, remember how Goku told use when he bumped his head?" asked Yamcha. Puar then floats over to Yamcha with a look of concern on his face.

"Yamcha what are you saying?" asked Puar. Yamcha hit the top of his head with his knuckle.

"She fell down that hole in the desert somehow, the hole I made and she was in there for who knows how long, what if she fell on her head dropping in and she lost her memories." Said Yamcha.

"Yamcha its not your fault." Said Puar. Before Yamcha could say anything he and Puar heard the sound of his room door opening. He and Puar look over and see the female Saiyan walking into the living room. Yamcha quickly stands up a Puar flies beside him.

"Um, Yo?" uttered Yamcha.

"Y-Yo." Said the Saiyan.

There was an awkwardness in the air that was like a thick fog. Puar stepped in and cut that awkwardness to pieces like a knife.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"F-For now, thank you two for caring about me." She said. Still believing it was his fault Yamcha felt a dagger cut through his heart like butter.

"I'm sorry." Said Yamcha.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong." She said back. Yamcha shook his head.

"N-No I, look maybe you can stay here." Said Yamcha in a guilty tone. Puar flew by his side and nodded.

"Are you sure,?" she asked back.

"Course we are." Said Puar. Yamcha then grinned a goofy grin.

"Yeah, since Oolong moved out we got more room," he walked toward the kitchen," wait here I'll make something in the kitchen for you." Said Yamcha as he went. Puar then flew over to the woman and smiled.

"Yamcha's a great cook." He said. The woman then blinked in confusion, she didn't know why Yamcha or Puar were so kind to her, but then again she didn't know a lot of things, she decided to take their kidness, maybe even return it. However the Female Saiyan still felt Hollow inside for some reason, perhaps it was because she had forgotten so much. Yamcha then runs back into the living room only to trip and fall on his face.

"AHH, Y-Yamcha!" yelled Puar in worry. The female Saiyan runs over to him and helps him up

"A-Are you okay?" she asked. Yamcha smiled showing his current condition.

"I-I'm okay, but there was something I wanted to ask, what do I call you?" asked Yamcha. The Femal Saiyan then realized she didn't know her own name.

"I'm not sure," she looks at Puar," I have forgotten," she looks back at Yamcha," what do you want to call me?" she asked. Yamcha tilted his head, he pondered this for a moment and said the first name that popped into his head.

"How about Tenten?" asked Yamcha. The response from the saiyan was a giggle and a smile.

"Yes, Tenten is f-," she looks as if she wants to sneeze, "ahh- aah," Yamcha then senses a large amount of energy from Tenten but then the worst happen," CHOOO!"

Tenten sneezes firing a large ki wave from her mouth causing it to head toward Yamcha, his reflexes kicked in and he catches it with his bare hands, Puar hides behind the sofa as this happens but can't see a thing due to the light of the blast."

"W-What!?" questioned Yamcha,

Yamcha was struggling to keep this in place, if he didn't do something so he'd be overwhelmedHe didn't want his home destroyed but he didn't want Tenten or Puar hurt, so he did the only thing that he could do.

"Up and away!" he yelled as he tossed the attack through his roof and into the sky. When the light died down it revealed the roof of Yamcha's home was gone and nearly destroyed. Tenten saw what she had done and covered her mouth, she looked and say Yamcha with burns and scraps and Puar cowering.

"D-Did I do that?" asked Tenten. Yamcha sighed a bit and tried not to fly off the handle.

"Y-Yeah but" he holds a confident stance putting his thumb to his heart," I handled it." He said when in reality he was thinking.

" _She almost accidentally killed me!"_

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout.**

Piccolo and Dende had sense a powerful attack in west city and it startled them completely.

"W-What was that?" asked Dende. But Piccolo stayed calm when he saw where it came from.

"It came from-"

*Boom*

Dende and Piccolo dodge out of the way from a falling boulder that nearly hits the both of them.

"Ahh, again!" yelled Piccolo, he then destroys the boulder in a single blow.

"So much stress," Dende looks and sees Yamcha and Puar with a woman," that attack came from Yamcah's house." Said Dende. Piccolo then scowled.

"Oh it was that idiot, leave him be, he caused it;" said Piccolo.

"Okay." Said Dende. He then sighed.

" _Man this job is stressful."_ Uttered his voice but strangely enough a feminine voice in his head.

"Huh?" uttered Dende. Piccolo then looks over at Dende in question.

"What, something wrong?" asked Piccolo. Dende rubbed the top of his head.

"I-I think I'm hearing things." Said Dende. Piccolo chuckled a bit.

"Maybe your going crazy." Said Piccolo. Dende smiled.

"Your jokes aren't funny." Said Dende.

Still, the sound of the woman's voice ringed in Dende's voice, to him it sounded mature but at the same time girly, he liked it.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Please review and so forth.**

 **This is Squalo King signing off.**


	3. She wasn't even trying

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Xenoverse in any way shape or form and the only characters that I own are Original Characters.**

* * *

 **She Wasn't Even Trying**

 **Several Days later**

Tenten had stayed with Yamcha and Puar for several days after she had woken up, unfortunately the accommodation was lacking since Tenten had blown the roof to Yamcha's house clear off and Long story short Yamcha had to nearly empty his wallet to get his roof fixed again, he was lucky everyone was sleeping when it happened or their cover would be blown. As Tenten stayed in Yamcha's abode he and Puar did their best to be respectful of Tenten as much as possible and that meant no spying on her in the shower, no groping and no cat calling, but for someone like Yamcha it was an incredibly difficult feat of strength, Puar seemed to have no trouble. As the days went by Yamcha saw Tenten and completely forgotten that she was a viable threat to everyone on the planet Earth, she was so kind, sweet and gentle to him and Puar, but she wasn't showing any signs of getting her memories back, she seemed to also be completely ignorant of Ki and her own power, which was frightening because she almost killed him, it made Yamcha and Puar wonder just how much of her memory was lost and just who she was before this. Though despite the wonderful things about Tenten, she seemed to be highly clumsy in her own way, whenever she would try to wash dishes or attempt to clean she would break something by accident, she claimed that she was holding it normally but she would break them.

Yamcha was sitting on his couch in the living room with Puar resting on his head, he's got tons of vacation days left that he had stored up, this was due to the fact that he wouldn't usually take days off because of boredom. He had the T.V. on and the duo was watching a movie, but as they did Tenten was in the Kitching and trying to wash the dishes, the new batch of dishes that Yamcha just bought, this caused some concern for the two because Tenten was responsible for destroying all of their dishes and their silverware by accident.

"Tenten, you okay in there?" asked Yamcha. Tenten then continued to try and wash the dishes and answered back.

"Yes, why do you ask Yamcha?" asked Tenten.

"Just wondering if I have to buy anymore dishes today." Said Yamcha in a smart tone. Puar then pinches Yamcha's cheeks.

"Yamcha that's mean!" said Puar. Yamcha chuckles a bit at this. Tenten then called out to them.

"It's okay Puar, I think I-

*Shatter*

Before Tenten could finish she had broken a dish just as they were worried about.

"Never mind." She said a bit distraught. She then knelt down to pick up the pieces.

"You need help?" asked Yamcha as he got off his butt. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I can clean it." She said. Yamcha then walked over anyway to check on her.

As Tenten began to pick up the pieces of porcelain to clean them as she did she stopped and looked at her hands, she had broken the dishes a multiple amount of times with her bar hands and no matter how many times she had done so her hands were never cut by the pieces and now it was starting to worry her.

" _My hands, why aren't they cut?"_ she thought to herself, she then continued to pick of the pieces, as she did she could feel a presence looming over her.

"Yo." Said Yamcha. Tenten lifts her head and she unintentionally hits her forehead with Yamcha's

*Bam*

The two fall back on their butts with their heads hurting as if they had head-butt each other, which is what happened except on accident. The two rubbed their heads in pain and Tenten apologized profusely

"S-Sorry, I didn't see you Yamcha, please forgive me." Said Tenten. Yamcha the waives his hands nervously.

"No, I kind of snuck up on you," he gets on his feet and kneels down," just wanted to help clean up the dishes." Said Yamcha. He then began to pick up the pieces of porcelain as he did Tenten smiled and did the same, in a matter of seconds Puar flew over with a broom and dustpan to help.

"Here, use this." Said Puar. Yamcha took the broom and pushed the broken pieces into the dustpan with Tenten doing the same. As they cleaned up Tenten touched the sharp ends of the pieces and her skin was still never pierced, it didn't hurt her but it generally hurt with she and Yamcha butted heads but this wasn't hurting her at all.

" _This is wrong, why aren't I hurt?"_ she thought.

She, Puar and Yamcha then put the last of broken pieces into the trash can effectively cleaning up the mess. As Tenten stood up she decided to experiment and she pinched her cheek and felt a sharp pain.

" _This hurts too, I don't understand."_ Tenten thought to herself. As Puar put the dustpan and broom away Yamcha noticed that for some strange reason Tenten was pinching herself and found it to be strange.

"Tenten," she looks at Yamcha," what are you doing to yourself?" he asked. Tenten stops pinching herself and answers.

"I broke the dishes and picked up the sharp ends with my bare hands but I wasn't cut at all." She said. Yamcha pondered this and came up with a quick answer.

"You got thick skin." He said with a smile

"Is that normal?" asked Tenten. Yamcha was caught off guard by the question.

"N-Normal," he rubs the back of his head," I guess for Saiyans, your born with tougher stuff than most people, not as tough as me though." Said Yamcha. Puar then flew onto Yamcha's head.

"It shouldn't be too bad if you can't get hurt right?" asked Puar. Tenten wasn't sure about that in the slightest.

"I got hurt a little when we knocked into each other." Said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar were even more confused but Yamcha seeing how worried Tenten was decided to write an excuse until he had an answer.

"That's simple, I'm really strong," he lowered his head scratching his hair," I mean I'm one of the toughest, strongest guys on earth." Said Yamcha.

"Really, in that case pinch me." She said with a straight face and a smile. Yamcha and Puar jumped back in shock at the request.

"W-What, you want me to what?" asked Yamcha in shock. Puar flew over to Tenten in worry.

"Why do you want us to pinch you?" asked Puar.

"I have to test how tough I am, maybe for a clue to my memories ," Yamcha felt dishearten hearing that remembering this was his fault,"I know you said that this is okay but to me, not getting cut is just unnatural." Said Tenten.

Yamcha had absolutely no hope of this working, but it was all his fault so he had to do something right to help her and weirder things have happened so there maybe a chance of this working. Also there was something that was bothering him, something that was the most visible aspect of Tenten, her Saiyan tail, they had gotten lucky so far with their being no full moons but he needed to get rid of her tail but he had no clue how to break it to her that she would become a giant monster at the sight of a full moon, but now was his chance to rip her tail of with little to no resistance.

"Sure Tenten, I'll pinch you." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded happily but Puar was reluctant.

"Yamcha what-'

Yamcha put a finger to his mouth as a signal to stop Puar in his tracks.

"I'll pinch your tail, but you have to close your eyes." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded reluctantly hearing that.

"Fine but just one pinch." She said. Tenten then closed her eyes and put her hands to her sides waited for Yamcha to pinch her.

"I'm gonna take her tail off." Whispered Yamcha to Puar. Puar then understood and nodded. Yamcha then slowly crept to Tenten's tail as it wagged and tried to grab it but it swung out of reach when he was going to closed his grip so that he ended actually pinching her tail.

"EEHHH!" yelled Tenten feeling a sharp pain on her bottom. Yamcha then jumped back hearing this reaction and began to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry." Said Yamcha. Tenten was blushing but tried to keep her composure.

"I-I felt that on my butt." Said Tenten. Hearing that made Yamcha blush as red as a cherry and it only made him feel worse about what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that!" said Yamcha scrambling. Puar then tried to calm Yamcha down.

"Yamcha, get a grip you didn't mean it." Said Puar,

"Puar is right, I asked you to do it so you shouldn't feel bad." Said Tenten, Yamcha understood that but he still felt bad, the whole point of him doing that was to get rid of her tail so she couldn't be a danger to anyone including herself and he messed it up.

" _Why did I louse this up, now she's all embarrassed to."_ Thought Yamcha. He then had a small way to even the score to make it even..

"Yeah well if that's the case you should pinch me." Said Yamcha. Puar and Tenten looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh?" they asked in confusion.

"Well I pinched you so you gotta pinch me to get me back *Chuckle* it's a rule." Said Yamcha. Tenten looked at Puar for comfirmaion and seeing as Puar wanted to have fun to defuse the tension he nodded.

"Yep, it a rule pinch him back!" said Puar with a smile. Tenten saw that Yamcha was openly agreeing to it.

"Okay, hold still." Said Tenten. Yamcha nodded and Tenten then pinched his cheek for a moment. Yamcha had a small tear roll down his cheek and kept a smile.

"Now were even." Said Yamcha. Tenten giggled for a moment and nodded.

"Yes even." She said.

"I'm going to cook in a bit, could you wash your hands in the bathroom?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Of course, it would only take a moment." She said, She then walked to the bathroom. Puar then flew over to Yamcha with a smile but befoe he could say anything Yamcha was on his knees in pain holding his hands to his cheek in nothing but pain, serious pain.

"Y-Yamcha?!" uttered Puar in worry.

"Don't let her hear Puar!" said Yamcha as quite as possible. In truth that little pinch that Tenten had given Yamcha nearly decimated his skull and she wasn't even trying to kill him, he could tell that Tenten believed that she had only pinched him lightly when it wasn't that at all.

"She wasn't even trying, she wasn't even trying to kill me but she could have by accident!" said Yamcha quietly in a panic.

"Yamcha!" said Puar scared.

"S-She' stronger than me Puar, crazy strong but I can't scare her, just don't tell her!" he said. Puar tried to hug Yamcha in concern.

"Yamcha this is bad, you need to call Goku or Vegeta for help!" said Puar. Yamcha nodded in admittance.

"Right, I'll get Vegeta maybe he can help with her memories but I better call him and Bulma first." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha took what strength he had and went for his phone, he called Bulma's phone number but it went to voice mail.

"They ain't answering." Said Yamcha.

"Leave a message." Said Puar. Yamcha nodded.

"B-Bulma, hey I need your help though I actually need Vegeta's help, tell him to call me back." Said Yamcha. He then hung up. Yamcha then walked toward the kitchen and Puar Questioned this greatly.

"What are you doing?" asked Puar.

"I guess I'm fixing dinner." Yamcha said.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

Dende hid behind a pillar in the lookout, he was doing his regular duties of looking down on the realm that was Earth, he was very content considering what had happened earlier on with the flying boulder. Piccolo was training in the Hyperbolic time chamber and Mr. Popo was reading.

" _*Sigh* Peace."_ He thought

" _I know right."_ Said a feminine in his head.

Denden nearly jumped hearing that.

" _Who said that?"_ "thought Dende.

" _I was going to ask you that!"_ said the female voice.

" _I-I'm not doing this, I thought you were, you answered me."_ Thought Dende.

" _How can I do this, I just started hearing you in my head!"_ Said the annoyed. Dende was very caught off guard but he then calmed down and kept his guard up.

" _Okay this is a bit strange but its obvious that neither of us did this on purpose so maybe we did this by accident together?"_ asked Dende.

" _That's a,"_ th voice calmed _," a pretty good explanation, but I can't sense you."_ Said the woman.

" _I can't sense you either, I thought I was just going crazy."_ Said Dende.

" _You saying that I'm crazy too?"_ asked the woman in annoyance

" _N-No, just saying that you might not be real is all."_ Thought Dende.

" _Well kid I get as real as it gets."_ Said the woman in Dende's head.

" _Kid, wait are you the one throwing boulder threats at me?"_ asked Dende.

" _I can't see or sense you so of course it's not me."_ Said the woman.

" _O-Oh yeah, good point, sorry."_ Said Dende.

"Its fine, I might have yelled at you back there." Said the woman.

" _Its fine but um can you tell me where you are?"_ asked Dende.

" _What, no way I don't know you tell me where you are?"_ asked the female voice.

" _Well I'- wait I can't tell you either!"_ said Dende.

Before the conversation could finish Dende sense Piccolo coming out of the hypberbolic time chamber and Mr. Popo to come out of the library to see Dende hiding behind the pillar.

"Will you stop hiding like this, I told you before I'll protect you if this monster shows up, so stop being so scared." Piccolo bluntly said. The moment that Piccolo called out to Dende he stopped hearing the voice.

"H-Hello, are you still there?" asked Dende in his mind,

"Maybe I am going crazy." He thought, He then spoke to Piccolo.

"It's not that I'm scared, I just don't want to get hit by a boulder?" Dende said, Mr. Popo then walked next to him,

"Well one hasn't come today, so perhaps they were hollow threats." he said, Mr. Popo then walked out in the open to display how safe it was for Dende, Piccolo then motioned his hands toward Mr.. Popo,

"See, not stop being frightened." Piccolo said, Dende then realized that the two would be right,

"Y-Yes, I suppose your right, I mean maybe this was-"

*Boom*

The ground quickly shook at the impact of today's boulder, Piccolo and Dende both looked out to Mr. Popo and saw that a boulder bigger than all the others had landed right where Mr. Popo was standing, 20 seconds after the boulder split in two halves with Mr. Popo standing in the middle with a smile,

"See perfectly safe." Mr. Popo said, Dende then walks to go in another room, Piccolo sees this and protests against this,

"Wait, Dende where are you going?!" Piccolo yelled, Dende then turned back with a sweaty look on his face,

"To sleep, just for an hour." he said,

"Were Nameks, we don't need to sleep!" Piccolo said,

"Well I do now." Dende said, he then walked in a room. Piccolo then sighed at this greatly, he looked over at Mr. Popo who was reading something that was on the flat sides of the split boulder, he flew over and read it,

" _Dear Kami, I will end you in one swift blow, if the boulder hurt you then surrender now, if it didn't prepare for a larger one embedded with spikes."_

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Piccolo said,

"But he does have very good hand writing." Mr. Popo said, Piccolo sighed greatly at this.

* * *

 **Well that's all I wrote,**

 **Review and prepare for more.**

" **This is Squalo King, signing off."**


	4. No chaos but little control

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, GT or Xenoverse in any way shape or manner.**

 **By the way, I played the Xenoverse 2 Beta and I am so excited to be getting this game on the 25, the design for Tenten was made in Xenoverse 2, except she's taller.**

* * *

 **No Chaos with little control.**

 **Desert**

 **8 days later**

In Yamcha's former desert home the sun beat down on him, Puar and Tenten, the sand blew into the wind attaching itself to anything that got in the way, which was very inconvenient for Tenten because she was getting sand in her tail to wash later. Yamcha had brought Tenten out into the desert to help her control her power a little better, considering the true fact she destroyed his roof without even trying and nearly shattered his skull pinching his cheek, all of which weren't even on purpose. Yamcha wanted to know how much of her power that she could control and he was hoping for a good answer and if not then maybe he could help her out plus this would mean that less things in his home were getting destroyed, including him.

"It's really hot and sandy out here Yamcha." Said Tenten as she tried to clean the sand out of her tail. Yamcha merely shrugs.

"I don't think so, feels great to me." Said Yamcah. Puar then flew over to Tenten and smiled.

"It's like a gentle breeze to us." Said Puar. Tenten thought it was strange that the two were so accustomed to these harsh conditions.

"Yep, barren, no citizens and no one can hear us, perfect place to train for today." Said Yamcha. Tenten was very nervous about the prospect of training with Yamcha, it seemed strange and fishy.

"Yamcha. Could you remind me why we're doing this?" asked Tenten. Puar flew over to Yamcha and saw him answer.

"Well, you have a whole lot of power and you keep breaking my stuff so I figured I can help train you to control that power of yours." Said Yamcha.

"Power?" asked Tenten, She then thought back to when she fired a large beam from her mouth.

"Oh you mean that, in all honesty I don't know how I did that." Said Tenten. Yamcha grinned in confidence.

"Don't worry about it, it was strong but I knocked it in the air like a pro." He said confident.

Puar however could tell what Yamcha was trying to do, he had already scared her by telling Tenten how they acquired her, and she didn't know what a Saiyan was or even how powerful she may be. He knew that Yamcha was trying to ease her into that as much as possible to keep her from panicking and brushing Tenten almost killing him twice like it was nothing was the only way he could do it. He couldn't go to the others for help, they had just gotten peace and Yamcha never really did anything to help, so maybe he could do this.

" _Yamcha, you really worried about this."_ Thought Puar.

"So what spurred this on, is it necessary to train?" asked Tenten curious. Yamcha rubbed the back of his head in worry but was sure to disguise it as best he could.

"So what do we do to train?" asked Tenten. Yamcha then put up his hand and made a ki orb in his hand, seeing that surprised Tenten, she had no clue that Yamcha was capable of such a thing, it was a lot smaller than what she had fired from her mouth but he seemed more control of it compared to what she had done which was an unhappy accident but Yamcha's seemed to be more graceful and controlled.

"We'll start with some easy stuff but here's a quick explanation; this in my hand is called Ki." Said Yamcha.

"Ki?" asked Tenten in curiosity. Yamcha nodded and dispelled the ki orb

"It means 'energy', it's a life force that is a part of all living things in the universe, all the animals, people even plants have it." Said Yamcha. Tenten was amazed by what she heard, the prospect that all living things had energy similar to what Yamcha had in his hands.

"All living things," she gestured to Puar," even you Puar?" asked Tenten.

"Well no so much Puar." Said Yamcah with a smile. Puar then hits Yamcha in the head with his tail making him laugh.

"Show what you know," he flexes his non-existent muscles," I've got tons of KI!" said Puar. Yamcha laughed seeing this but Puar only smiled flexing in his muscles that didn't exist, Tenten only watched the two's interaction, she found it very funny and very warm and she remembered what Yamcha said about Puar being his best friend, she knew what that mean but since she had lost her memories this was her first time seeing this.

" _They look like so much fun, so comfortable with each other, did I have that once?"_ thought Tenten

Yamcha and Puar's fooling around had gotten to the point of them pinching and pulling on each other's cheeks when she interrupted.

"Um excuse me," they both look at her as they pinch each other's cheeks," *Giggle* can we please continue, I'm actually very curious about Ki now." Said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar let go of each other.

"Right sorry." Said Yamcah. He looks at Puar who knows that it's a signal to get back to keep safe.

"All things that live have ki, people like me are so trained that we have the ability to expel our ki so we can fight, I can do stuff like what you saw but, tons of the people I know can do better things with it, literally earth shattering stuff with theirs." Said Yamcha. Tenten was taken aback when Yamcha mentioned his friends.

"More people can do this sort of things, they must be strong, you must be strong!" said Tenten in some admiration. Yamcha had blushed a bit hearing that, it was a long while since anyone other than Puar or Oolong had ever called him something great like "strong" in years.

"Heh heh heh heh, gee thanks but I am pretty strong, my pals are really trong too." He said.

"But you made that Ki, you must still be strong." Said Tenten.

"They can do better, it's surprising though." Said Yamcha with a smile.

 _"I haven't trained in years though."_ Thought Yamcha. Puar could see that Yamcha was feeling down but he could also see that Yamcha was still attempting to write his power off as great to keep Tenten from getting scared about what she had done before. Tenten was concerned about Yamcha, she didn't know why but she felt like Yamcha was feeling down.

" _I-Is there something wrong?"_ thought Tenten.

"Now we'll try and control your power." Said Yamcha. Tenten decided to put what she had thought out of her mind and let Yamcha continue.

"Now we'll start off with something small stuff and work our way up, we'll train here more after today." Said Yamcha. Tenten was surprised to hear that.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked. Yamcha and Puar then point at her.

"You tore the roof of our house." They said in unison. Tenten then looked down in embarrassment, after what she did before she didn't try to do it again since it caused such and inconvenience for Yamcha.

"S-Sorry, so what should we start with," she held out her hand," should I try to expel ki?" she asked. Yamcha and Puar nearly jumped back but Yamcha held up his hands.

"No!" he yelled.

Tenten then stopped, she felt very worried that Yamcha had yelled at her, but then again she did attack by accident before. Yamcha took a deep breath and wore a grin.

"We have to start small first before going into any big stuff, if we skip anything then you might fall apart." Said Yamcha. Puar looked at Yamcha in worry.

" _Wow, good cover."_ Thought Puar.

"Oh," she puts her hands to her side," start small, what shall we start with?" asked Tenten. Yamcha smiled.

"One of the easiest techniques with Ki, which ironically we couldn't use until years later." Said Yamcha.

Then to Tenten's amazement and surprise Yamcha began to float off the ground, levitating, with nothing but pure ease, he didn't use wings or any flying invention to do this, it was out of his own ability.

"Y-Your flying!" said Tenten in amazement.

"Flying is one of the easiest things to do when you can control Ki, you push Ki from your body and aim it below you." Said Yamcha. Puar then began flying around Yamcha like he was doing the backstroke.

"So this is one of the things Ki can do." Said Tenten in pure intrigue. Yamcha could tell that helping Tenten to control her power was going to work, he could tell from the look on her face that she was interesting in what could do.

"Depending on how much you have control of your Ki," Yamcha floats a little higher with Tenten keeping her eyes on him and Puar joining him," you can go as high as you want." Said Yamcha, he then looks at Puar. Puar then hangs on Yamcha's shoulder and Yamcha then burst dashes around as fast as he could kicking of the dust and sand of the desert as he did.

Tenten was astounded by this but she felt like she had seen this before and her body seemed to respond to this stimuli. Ki, it was all the mysterious to her, it was the first time she had heard that word but in reality it felt the most familiar to her. Tenten then felt something behind her and turned around to see Yamcha about to touch her shoulder, which was a reach because she was taller.

"AHH!" they both yelped in surprise. They both jumped back and looked at each other.

"Oh, sorry I was just trying to show that you can go faster too." Said Yamcha.

"You scared me." Said Tenten a little annoyed. Puar then pinched Yamcha's head making him wince.

"O-Ow!" said Yamcha.

"That's for trying to scare her." Said Puar, He then flies off Yamcha's shoulder.

"Well that's how flying works, it takes practice but if anyone can do it you can." Said Yamcha with a big smile. Tenten then gave Yamcha a warm smile.

"Only with a teacher like you." She said with great sincerity. Yamcha's head turned to putty hearing this, he was blushing with his face turning as red as a tomato, Puar saw this and was shocked to see Yamcha in this state, he hadn't blushed for a woman since Bulma. Tenten say Yamcha's face color and became worried, she quickly touched her hand to his cheek.

"Are you sick, your face is flushed." Said Tenten. Yamchan then jumped back and put a thumbs up.

"Don't sweat it, that's just my blood flowing, I'm pumped up about teaching you." Said Yamcha. Puar just shook his head at this reaction.

"Okay thanks, but what should I do first?" asked Tenten. Yamcha then got back his composure and explained.

"You need to focus, push your energy out of your body and aim down, by doing that you can lift your body from the ground," he begins to float again," the more you use the higher you can go and depending on the rate you release," Tenten then begins to focusing," now I want you to try and float a few feet above the ground." Said Yamcha. He closed his eyes and put up his finger.

"Becarful not to go out of control-"

"She did it!" yelled Puar happily.

"I did it!" Tenten said happily. Yamcha's eyes shot open and he saw that Tenten was already floating off of the ground with ease

"Whoa you're really good!" Said Yamcha. Tenten smiled and her tail wagged happily.

"Thank you, but can I ask a question?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Sure ask away." Said Yamcha. Tenten points at Puar as she drifts in mid-air.

"Does Puar know how to use Ki?" asked Tenten.

"Huh?"uttered Yamcha and Puar in unison. Puar then answers.

"I can't use Ki, Tenten." He answered. Tenten then looked confused.

"What buy you float all the time." She pointed out. Yamcha and Puar sort of gave a disgruntled answer to this.

"Its just something that Puar does." Said Yamcha.

"I've always been able to do this." Said Puar.

"You just fly without any power or wings, what kind of creature are you?" asked Tenten.

The moment that Puar heard that question he felt uncomfortable and looked down with a frown. Tenten noticed this but before it could be addressed Yamcha jumped in not wanting Puar to feel any pressure from the question.

"Okay enough of that, let's get back to the lesion, now Tenten I want you to try and focus more of your ki out of your body." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Right I'll do my best." Said Tenten. Yamcha smiles

"Great, but be-"

*Boom*

Yamcha was interrupted by the sand of sand of the desert kicking up as if there was an explosion, the force knocks both Yamcha and Puar back several feet. Yamcha lands on his feet and manages to catch Puar before he flies away.

"Puar you okay?" asked Yamcha. The dust dies down and Puar nods.

"I-I'm fine, nothing were not used to." Said Puar Yamcha then dusts off his body and does the same to Puar, he then looks off to where the explosion came from.

"Tenten, that was a bit much!" yelled Yamcha, but he looked and saw that Tenten was gone, vanished from thin air. Seeing this had Yamcha worried as much as possible.

"Tenten, where are you?" yelled Puar. They looked around but couldn't find her. Yamcha put his hands on his head and completely panicked.

"Oh no," Puar looks up" sh-she couldn't control her power and she exploded!" yelled Yamcha in panic. Puar then tapped Yamcha's shoulder.

"Um Yamcha?" uttered Puar. Yamcha was wrapped in guilt and regret, this was his idea, first her memories and now her life.

"I-I shouldn't have done this!" he said about to cry.

"Yamcha." Said Puar

"No, I-I didn't think she'd-"

Puar smacks Yamcha with his tail.

"Ow, Puar what was-"

Yamcha stops and sees Puar pointing up, Yamcha looks up and sees a giant hole in the clouds that were above them, he then tried to sense anyone above them and saw that it was Tenten.

"S-She's up there," he looks at Puar," Puar stay here!" he said, Yamcha then flew up leaving Puar but he then flew back down and hugged Puar to thank him and quickly flew back up.

Yamcha flew up as fast as he possibly could until he reached the brink of space. That's when he saw Tenten floating there confused and disgruntled.

"T-Tenten!" Yamcha yelled out to her. Tenten looked over and the moment that Yamcha saw her he could see how scared she actually was and he immediately closed in on her.

"Yamcha!" said Tenten. Yamcha got closer to her and did his best to smile to help keep her calm

"Its fine I'm here, I-I though you disappeared, are you okay?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nodded. Yamcha then looked up and he saw how close he was to space and he was surprised that Tenten had made it up here, especially if she didn't remember anything.

"How did you get up here so fast?" asked Yamcha.

"I-I didn't mean to come up this high it just happened." Said Tenteni in a bit of a panic. Yamcha nodded.

"Right, sorry, I forgot how to tell you to get down." Said Yamcha ashamed. Tenten to a deep breath and calmed down.

"W-Well, c-could you teach me now, I don't want to just fall by accident!" said Tenten.

"R-Right, now, right now your ki is expelling a certain amount, so what you gotta do is just decrease the amount of ki that your putting on." Said Yamcha. Tenten understood and nodded.

"I got it." Said Tenten. Just then Tenten dropped like a boulder, in a split second Yamcha catches her by her hands saving her only to see that she wasn't trying to fly.

"A_AAAH, what are you doing?" asked Yamcha. Tenten panicked a bit before asking.

"I-I decreased my Ki, but I think I by too much!" yelled Tenten. Yamcha sighed.

"O-Okay just increase it back to what it was before." Said Yamcah. Tenten the shot up in front of Yamcha in the same spot she was. Yamcha then sighed relieved.

"Don't scare me like that." Said Yamcha. Tenten giggled a little seeing Yamcha's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it but thank you for helping." Said Tenten. Yamcha then looked down.

"Lets just take this slow, I'll fly with you down to Earth and then we can head home for today." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Okay," she held out her hands," lets go." Said Tenten. Yamcha was a bit put off by this.

"H-Huh, what?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Lead me down, take my hands." Said Tenten. Yamcha was about to interject but he remembered that this was partially his fault and he did need to do this to then took both of Tenten's hands gently, they were so soft and warm, but he wiped those thoughts out of his head.

"Just decrease the amount slowly, very slowly." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded and did as Yamcha did and he did the same.

As the two lowered down Tenten actually felt safer doing this with Yamcha than by herself.

"Sorry for coming all the way up here, making you worry." Said Tenten.

"Its fine, it's kind of my fault for being a bad teacher." Said Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I'm to blame as well" said Tenten. Yamcha then looked up at space and decided to asked Tenten something as they descended.

"So do you remember ever getting into space before, like an astronaut?" asked Yamcha. Tenten was confused by the word astronaut but instead she shook her head.

"No, I don't remember ever getting this high before and if I had then I forgot." Said Tenten. Yamcha sighed at hearing this.

"So nothing coming back to you?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head

"No, I don't even know what I was doing in that desert, what a Saiyan is or why I have this tail, but I do love it. Yamcha then wore a confused face.

"You love not remembering anything?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I mean I love my tai, its fluffy and a wonderful part of me, its actually scary that I don't have any memory" Tenten's tail then wrapped around Yamcha's waist," I don't know who my parents are, whether I have a husband, children, my home or anything, nothing has come back to me." Said Tenten in sadness. Yamcha merely lowered his head and tried not to cry out in anger.

" _I-I ruined her life."_ Said Yamcha.

"Its all so scary, to be able to fire a beam from my mouth, to be able to fly and maybe I can do more frightening things but" she smiles," one of the things that makes the most sense to me right now is Puar and yo-"

The two then suddenly touch ground and trip falling a bit breaking the hold they had on each other, even unraveling Tenten's tail from Yamcha and they both fell on their butsThey looked down and saw that they were on solid ground and lost track of time. Tenten gets up and rubs her tail trying to ease some pain, she then walks over to Yamcha.

"Ow, damnit!" said Yamcha.

"You okay?" asked Tenten looking down at him, Yamcha smiles a little and nodded. Tenten then holds her hand out to Yamcha, he takes it and she helps him up.

"Fine, you did pretty good for a beginner." Said Yamcha. Tenten giggled and the two separated their hands.

"I had a great teacher." Said Tenten. Before the moment could continue Puar interferes.

"There you two are," they look to see Puar flying toward them," I got worried." Said Puar. Tenten bowed.

"Sorry Puar."

"Yeah we didn't mean it." Said Yamcha.

"Lets go home now, I think that's enough training." Said Puar.

"Agreed." Said Yamcha. Then Yamcha and Puar began to fly but to their surprise Tenten flew right beside them keeping pace.

"Wow, I guess flying is crossed off the list." Said Yamcha.

"I believe so." Said Tenten. The three then flew back home as they did Yamcha had a thought.

" _Why hasn't Vegeta called back yet, I better call again when I get home."_

* * *

 **Dende' Lookout.**

*BOOM*

Dende jumps back dodging a large boulder that was heading his way,

"C-Can't catch me." Said Dende a bit startled. He looks at the boulder and see a message carved onto it.

" _You've had this coming."_

Seeing the message made him a bit mad. He hasn't hurt anyone and now he was being threatened but he could understand if it was about the dragon balls but none of the messages mention the dragon balls. Mr. Popo comes by and destroys it with a single blow.

"You okay?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Fine." Said Dende.

"Doesn't sound like it." Said Mr. Popo worried.

"Its just, I don't even know what this person wants from me, reality is I can't do much, I don't even think their after the Dragon Balls." Said Dende.

"I know this is frighting but we won't let anyone hurt you." Said Mr. Popo. Dende calmed down and smiled.

Thank you, but where' Piccolo?" asked Dende.

"He's in the Hyperbolic timechamber training, I told him I'd watch you." Said Mr. Popo.

"Thanks." Said Dende.

" _Stressed?"_ asked the female voice. Dende was shocked to hear her again but decided not to panic and just answer back.

" _Your back, so are you doing it this time or our we both doing it?"_ he asked.

" _Still no clue, guess this just happens, I heard you thinking to yourself, you sounded pissed."_ Said the voice.

" _Someone keeps throwing boulders at my home threatening to fight me, and I don't even do anything!"_ yelled Dende in his head.

" _I've been there."_ She said.

" _You have?"_ asked Dende _._

" _Oh yeah, and evil bastard tried taking my home and best friend a while ago, I have to make sure it doesn't happen again."_ She said.

" _Wow, sounds like you have a tough job." Said Dende._

" _I have tons of help but it can be tiring but what I do is important." She said._

" _S-Same for me." Said Dende._

" _Really, don't you sound a little young for that kind of job?" asked the woman._

" _I'm not that young and you sound the same age as me." Said Dende_

" _Believe me I am way older than you." Said the female._

Before Dende could respond Mr. Popo tapped his shoulder breaking him out of the conversation. He looks at him and sees a worried look on his face.

"Dende are you okay?" he asked. Dende waited for the voice to say something but nothing.

"I'm fine." He said

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off :)"**


	5. The tail that can't fail

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **I do not own any form of Dragon Ball Z in any matter whatsoever, I only own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

 **The tail that can't fail**

 **Several weeks later**

 **One a Mountain**

A figure stands proud to do an easy task in front of a nature made rock, it towered over the martial artist whose hands and arms were covered in bandages to tend the wounds gotten throwing the boulders at the incredibly high target that loomed in the sky, it was the fighter's target ever since a young age, the stories told during the martial artists childhood inspired these actions and the goal. The martial artist then began rapidly punching at the immense rock, not losing focus, but damaging the fighter's own hands causing the wounds to open up, the fighter then jumped in the air and started rapidly kicking it wearing away at the edges until it was a perfect sphere, the martial artist them used a knife and began carving a set of words onto the boulder,

"I will battle Kami, I'll give him no choice!" the Martial artist said while continuing to carve out words for the 4th boulder prepared to be thrown that day at Kami's domain, to do this again and again until the challenge was answered, never to stop until a dream is realized, a dream that was created at the time of childhood.

* * *

 **Desert**

After Tenten had been staying with Yamcha and Puar for almost a month and she was enjoying her time with them despite the confusing tornado that was her own existence. Her training was going better than she had suspected but it was in no way a surprise to Yamcha or Puar, she had learned to fly at a faster rate than he had and she was far batter at her descends the first time, she even flew on her own and anyone who could see the look on her face would tell her pure innocent enjoyment out of it, but the thing about it was that she couldn't go very fast which was strange that she was so fast before when reaching the brink of space, but he put it out of his mind.

Tenten had sort of been a golden apple in the basket of rocks on Yamcha and Puar's life, Yamcha wasn't sure whether or not it was because she had bumped her head or not but in his description of her she was one of the gentlest, kindest, and even the most caring person that he knew, she might have even out-shined Goku. She was always so patient with him even when he messed up something he tried to do for her, she would try and help him cook and eat anything he made no matter how strange it looked, she was wonderful to Puar helping him brush his fur and nap with him and she always seemed to laugh at him when Yamcha joked around or even made a mistake but it was a sort of laugh that was warm and when she laughed if Yamcha made a mistake he felt like it was a laugh made to make the pain go away. There were also times where she seemed to care about Puar and Yamcha by trying to be helpful around the house: she tried washing the dishes though it only resulted in more being broken (she was starting to get better), she tried making breakfast but caused the stove to catch fire, she would try and clean up but would accidentally break things all resulting in her bowing her head in a quick apology but Yamcha didn't mind and Puar certainly didn't.

There was still no indication of Tenten's memories returning to her, she was still confused about many things and frightened, how she ended up on Earth, where she was really from, what a Saiyan was and more importantly if she had anyone looking for her. To be truthful it was very unsettling, her situation was nothing like Goku's at all, he had bumped his head when he was a baby and had not even really done anything or had anyone except for is Grandpa, but Tenten (whatever her real name was) is a grown woman, years of her life have been erased from her mind and it was detrimental to her own thoughts and Yamcha didn't know what to tell her about what the Saiyans were before they were destroyed. Yamcha believed that he had destroyed her life so he swore that he would get her memories back.

Tenten and Yamcha stood apart from each other by several feet, Yamcha was in his regular fighting stance and Tenten was just looking at him confused. Puar was sitting on a rock watching from a safe distance so not to get hurt. Tenten just stood with her hands behind her back and tapping her feet.

"Yamcha why are you standing strangely and with your hands like claws are you pretending to be a cat?" asked Tenten with a smile. Yamcha furrowed his eyes a bit and Puar just rolled on his back laughing like a clown.

"This is the stance of Turtle School of Martial arts, today in training where going to work on hand to hand combat." Said Yamcha.

"Why?" asked Tenten in a quick manner. Yamcha didn't expect such a quick answer and stumbled answering her back.

"W-Well y-you know, training your body is a great way to control your power, the more you train your body the less trouble you will have manipulating your power." Said Yamcha

"Oh, so that's why where in the desert?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded with a smile

"You got it Ten, today we'll try simple hand to hand combat; punches, kicks, blocking and some other stuff." Said Yamcha. Tenten then put her finger to her chin.

"I'm really impressed that you know enough about fighting that you are able to teach me." Said Tenten. Yamcha begin blushing hearing that compliment.

"HA HA hA hA, w-well you know I am an martial arts expert and the best baseball player in the universe!" said Yamcha with a cocky look, Tenten couldn't help but laugh at Yamcha and this only caused him to smile.

"Alright now, try and take a fighting stance, like the one I got, hell copy me if you gotta." Said Yamcha as he stood in his fighting stance. Tenten nodded.

Tenten then tried to copy Yamcha but she had a sudden body formation in mind, she spread her legs out in a vertical angle, keeping her toes forward and extended her left arm out in front of her and made a solid fist, she then made her other hand into a fist and it at her side keeping her elbow bent but steady. Yamcha was a bit surprised to see Tenten doing this and even Puar caught wind of it.

"H-Hey, t-that's some stance you got there." Said Yamcha. Tenten then answers back.

"O-Oh this, I-I just did it without thinking, but it feels like a fighting stance." Said Tenten.

" _Feels like one, but I thought that she got amnesia."_ Thought Puar.

"Well if it works for you, now get ready Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Right." She said.

Yamcha then charged at Tenten causing Puar to stand in anxiousness. Tenten was very caught off by Yamcha's speed or eagerness. In the next moment she saw a fist heading toward her chest mid-section but the moment Yamcha touched her she immediately swung her right fist and hit Yamcha in the stomach knocking him back 10 feet. Puar was extremely surprised to see Yamcha knocked back so quick and remembered when Tenten pinched him and how that affected him.

"Yamcha are you okay?!" asked Puar in a panic.

Hearing Puar reaction Yamcha stood up as fast as he could, but the reality was that he was hurt, he didn't expect Tenten to counter him so quickly, he was shocked beyond all belief.

"W-Whoa, Tenten your pretty good." Said Yamcha failing to feign confidence. Tenten looked down embaressed at Yamcha's compliment.

"Thank you, I wasn't actually thinking when I hit you." Said Tenten. Yamcha's thoughts then spiked hearing that.

" _She hit me on instinct, okay that makes sense since Saiyans are natural born fighters, so she must have had practice in the past."´_ thought Yamcha. He then widened his eyes and he had a seemingly great idea. He jumped into his fighting stance again and prepared himself.

"Alright Tenten, breaks over lets go again!" said Yamcha with a smile. Puar and Tenten were very confused by Yamcha's extreme eagerness but the most that Tenten could say was that he really wanted to teach her.

"Okay," she goes into her stance," ready, don't let me hit you again." Said Tenten in a soft joking manner.

"Love to see ya try, I'm the strongest on earth!" yelled Yamcha with a smile. Tenten giggled hearing that and Yamcha felt nothing but warmness from it. Tenten

"Okay ready." Said Tenten.

" _Saiyans are natural born fighters so she's probably had tons of experience in fighting,if I keep her going then maybe she'll remember who she was!"_ thought Yamcha. He then charged at Tenten to attack her.

* * *

 **40 minutes later**

Yamcha lies on his back injured and more exhausted than he's ever felt, Tenten stood above him and Puar was floating above him concerned.

"T-That was good, y-your good, scary good." Said Yamcha. Tenten then sat down next to Yamcha as he laid on the ground tired. Puar then followed suit and sat on Yamcha's stomach.

"I think that your teaching has been helpful, I'm able to fly thanks to you." Said Tenten. Yamcha grinned hearing that.

"Well I never thought I would be teaching but hell I must be pretty good." Said Yamcha.

"He had to teach me to read." Said Puar. Yamcha then pats Yamcha's belly with his tail. The three look off at the horizon and see that the sun is going down, in the desert it was a beautiful scene to watch.

"Look at the sunset, it's wonderful." Said Tenten. Yamcha points up,

"Living in the desert this was one of the best things to look at, city buildings and mountains get in the way." Said Yamcha. Tenten looks down at Yamcha in curiosity and her tails rubs Yamcha's face.

"You lived here, the place you found me?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah for years, me and Puar together." Said Yamcha.

"You lived here, how did you end up here?" asked Tenten. Yamcha didn't say anything to answer, Puar looked at bit sad at him, and this had indicated that Yamcha didn't want to answer or that it was too painful.

" _Oh no, what have I done."_ Thought Tenten. She then made her tail tickled Yamcha's face.

"H-Ha Ha Ha," Yamcha jumps up, laughing making Puar fly," hey watch it that tail, its ticklish!" said Yamcah with a laugh and smile. Puar then tickled Yamcha with his tail too.

"So is mine!" said Puar.

Both Tenten and Puar began tickling Yamcha with their tails and he just laughed away like a jester, it was a fun moment but it faded after a bit.

"Geez you two team up on me again and I'm going to have to take your tails." Joked Yamcha. Tenten and Puar then both grabbed their tails in fear of the words that Yamcha uttered.

"Don't do that!" they yelled simultaneously. Yamcha laughed hearing that. He then remembered that there may be a full moon tonight so it would be best if they got home before night overtook them.

"That'll be all today, lets head home and eat." Said Yamcha.

"Okay, I'll help." Said Tenten as she began floating in the air. Yamcha and Puar hid their scared emotions.

"G-Great, can't wait to eat." Said Yamcha.

He and Puar then flew up to Tenten and the three went home. As they did Yamcha was still thinking about Tenten's tail, her Saiyan tail, he really didn't know what to do, at one point he knew he would have to convince Tenten to get rid of it but one the other hand he knew home much she loved it and that it might even hurt her. He would have to explain turning into a giant ape as well and the disaster that would cause, he would have to glaze it over with a question, at least for now.

"Hey Tenten, can I ask you something?" asked Yamcha. Tenten looks over to Yamcha and nods.

"Sure, I mean I don't know much so I don't know how to help." Said Tenten.

"How attached are you to your tail." Said Yamcha. Tenten was put off by the answer while Puar was on the edge of his seat.

" _H-Her tail, Yamcha's gonna cut it!"_ thought Puar.

"I love my tail, its soft, furry and it's like a fluffy arm." Said Tenten. Yamcha sighed inwardly

"I-I know but," he looked away," would you get rid of it if it meant keeping yourself from hurting other people then would you cut it?" he asked.

What would happen next would depend on Tenten's answer, if she said yes then he would tear off her tail as quick as he could. Tenten didn't say anything for a while, she loved her tail but she didn't like the prospect of hurting anyone, especially anyone innocent.

"Would I hurt you and Puar?" she asked. Yamcha and Puar looked back at her shock, he didn't think that was going to be something that she would ask, he looked at Puar who only nods and Yamcha answers.

"Yeah, you would hurt us." Said Yamcha.

"Then yes, your too important to me to for me to want to hurt you or Puar," she teared up," you two are all I have." Said Tenten as tears dropped from her face a she cried. Yamcha was put off hearing that and blushed like crazy but he shook it off.

"Hey don't say that, it ain't true, I-I'm sure when you remember you can go back to who loves you, t-they exist!" he said. Puar nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, so do you have to take my tail?" asked Tenten worried. Yamcha shook his head and Puar was shocked to see this.

"No I-I won't but lets just head home." Said Yamcha. The three head back home with Puar questioning Yamcha's methods.

* * *

 **Yamcha's house( nighttime)**

Tenten was sleeping in her bed but Yamcha was outside the room she was staying in, Puar was floating next to him and he had an angry look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Puar.

"Shh, don't judge me okay, just let me take her tail off." Said Yamcha with a kitchen knife in his hands.

"Fine, just please hurry." Said Puar. Yamcha then snuck in the room and Puar follows behind, the moment that he went in he saw Tenten's sleeping face but the moment he saw her beautiful sleeping face his face became flush. She laid with no clothes on and covers off her body exposed to the night air, making it easier and hard at the same time

" _Amazing."_ Thought Yamcha as she stared at her. She looked beautiful enough to kiss. Puar smacks him in the head.

'"Yamcha focus!" he whispered. Yamcha snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"Right," he trembled reaching for her tail which was technically her ass," I-I can do it!" he whispered. He grabbed her tail and pulled on it as hard as he could but it wouldn't come off.

"W-What, it ain't coming off!" he said to himself.

"Try harder." Said Puar. Yamcha nodded

He then pulled on the tail harder and harder and harder but it wouldn't come off.

"W-What, damn fuzzy rope!" he said, He gave up and pulled out the kitchen knife.

"Sorry Tenten, it'll hurt for a moment." He said, He then tried to cut the tail but the moment he tried to do the deed the knife broke having the sharp piece fly nearly hitting him and Puar.

"YIKES!" whispered Puar. Yamcha was frustrated and saw Tenten's tail waive in the air as if to insult him.

"I-It didn't work." Said Yamcha

Yamcha then used both arms and applied Ki to his pulling to attempt to take the tail and instead 20 minutes of trying causes this happens.

*Snap*

His arms sprained, he let go of it and muffled a scream in pain, he was shocked that this had happened to him.

"Yamcha." Said Puar worried. Yamcah muffles in pain so not to wake up Tenten.

"How is this even possible, Goku's came off easier than this!" he said

Frustrated Yamcha pulled on the tail and fired a small ki blast at it but the blast merely dispersed like the attack was nothing.

"Wow, it's really strong." Said Puar.

"I don't think even a chainsaw will work." Said Yamcha. He felt nothing but failure at this and he wondered how this was even possible, Saiyans can have their tails removed but Tenten couldn't, what was she.

*Groan*

Yamcha and Puar's ears perk up hearing that sound, they see Tenten moving around in bed about to wake up, they dash out the room and close the door quietly. Tenten wakes up and yawns unaware of anything that had happened to her.

"How strange, it felt like someone was in here with me, but how is that possible," she feels her tail," it must have been a dream I can't remember," she sighed remembering her amnesia," just another thing on the list." She said in a somber tone. She then went back to sleep.

Outside the door Yamcha and Puar sat against it, they were stricken with failure and grief, if Tenten became a Great Ape what would they do.

"I need to call Vegeta again." Said Yamcha Puar shook his head.

"They haven't called back, even after you called 17 times." Said Puar.

"I-I don't care," he clenches his fist," I will help Tenten." Said Yamcha.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review,**

 **This is Squalo King signing off ;)**


	6. Saiyans wear the weirdest clothes

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **Just 6 more chapters left until I go back to bleach**

 **I, Squalo King, do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Super, AF or Xenoverse in any shape or form**

* * *

 **Saiyans wear the weirdest clothes**

Tenten stood before Yamcha with a torn pair of clothes in her hands, it was the very same clothes that Yamcha had given her when he found her in the desert, and coincidentally it was also the very same clothes that she had been wearing for the entire time that she was there. In Yamcha's foolishness and with everything that had been happening he had neglected to buy her any other clothes and now she had none, she was just standing there in the nude which was why Yamcha had his eyes covered with his face and why Puar was behind him embarrassed.

"Sorry Yamcha, I tore them up putting them on." Said Tenten.

"I-Its fine, I can get it fixed, we should have gotten you some more clothes the moment we got you here." Said Yamcha.

"But I liked these ones." Said Tenten.

"W-We'll buy you some more, right Puar?" asked Yamcha as he looked up behind him with his eyes closed. Puar tugged on Yamcha's pants leg.

"Down here." Said Puar.

"Oh, sorry." Said Yamcha

"Thank you but I'm now sure I'm comfortable with you spending money on me." Said Tenten. Yamcha shook his head and put a thumbs up.

"Don't sweat it, a lady guest should be treated well, " he looked up behind him again," right Puar?" asked Yamcha, Puar giggled and pulled on Yamcha's pants leg again.

"Still down here Yamcha and right!." Said Puar. Tenten smiles a little

"You two are too nice, I'll stay here while you to go out." Said Tenten. Yamcha turns around and picks up Puar.

"Good plan, come on Puar." Said Yamcha. Puar and Yamcha then walked out the exit of their home to get clothes for Tenten. When they left Tenten had an inquiry in her mind.

"How will they know the sizes needed?" asked Tenten. She realized that Yamcha may have forgotten about the process while trying to advert his eyes from her body. She smirks and giggles until she bursts out laughing.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Yamcha was lying on top of a large amount of women's clothes, it was at least a 50 pounds of women's clothes in the middle of his living room, the realization that he didn't know Tenten's sizes that would make the job easier and less cost effective didn't come in until after he had already bought so many clothes, he was lucky that his job paid so well otherwise he'd be broke right now. He had bought so many clothes that the woman at the store he bought them all from gave him a sewing kit for his wife, he explained that they weren't for his wife in pure embarrassment. Tenten looked down at Tenten in some pity and happiness, she was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt while Yamcha laid down and Puar was patting Yamcha on the head to make him feel better.

"I think you bought too many clothes." Said Tenten in a pure and innocent manner.

"Yeah I know." Said Yamcha. Tenten began giggling and that caused Yamcha to smile too and even laugh a little

"Well I feel spoiled, I never expected you to buy so much for me." Said Tenten. Yamcha then sat up and rubbed his head.

"No I'm just dumb, I bought tons," he looks at her," i-in case!" he said surprised. Puar shook his head.

"I tried to tell you."said Puar.

Yamcha got his first look at Tenten in a new set of clothes and he completely misjudged how they were going to fit her, the heart shirt that she was wearing was too small and turned into a tank top ready to rip setting her breasts free and her pants turned into a tight pair of shorts. Yamcha's mind wanted to turn into mush at what he was seeing but decided to get him composure back. Puar was closing his eyes to be respectful and so not to pass out

"Tenten, w-what happened to your clothes you're wearing?" asked Yamcha nervously with a little laugh. Tenten looked down at her body.

"Well I thought these would fit but they ended feeling really tight on me." Said Tenten.

"No kidding, I mean maybe you should find better fitting clothes." Said Yamcha.

"Bigger clothes." Said Puar quickly as possible.

"Yes," he points at Puar," that's my man, bigger clothes." Said Yamcha. Tenten looked down at her body and took to realize that she was much larger than the average woman that she would see on Yamcha's T.V. at times and she felt very bad.

"O-Okay, I'll go get changed," she tried to pick up the clothes but saw they were too many," um Yamcha, Puar, could I have some privacy?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah sure," he picks up the box of sewing tools," let me just get this out of the way, come on Puar lets head to out room." Said Yamcha as he walked to his room.

"Have fun Tenten." Said Puar as he followed Yamcha.

When Yamcha and Puar left the living room Tenten was left alone with all the clothes a normal woman would want but she wasn't normal or normal sized in any manner, her body was far too large for the major majority of the clothes that were in that pile, but she decided to try on as many as she could.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Yamcha and Puar were waiting in their room, they were playing a video game about muscular flamboyant warriors with ghost like warriors to help them fight. Puar as usual was winning.

"How do you think she's doing?" asked Puar.

"Not sure, its been at least an hour but she has to be okay, I mean she's just putting on clothes so nothing bad can go wrong right?" said Yamcha.

"You have a point." Said Puar. The two then began to play more and in a matter of moments the match was over.

"Winner, player 2!" said the video game announcer.

"Oh come on!" said Yamcha in disappointment.

"Yay!" yelled Puar. Before he could celebrate Tenten called out to the two.

"Yamcha, Puar, I have a problem!" yelled Tenten. Hearing that caused Yamcha and Puar to drop what they're doing.

"I take that back." Said Yamcha nervously. He and Puar then quickly exited the room and went back into the living room as fast as they could and when they went into the ling toom to find Tenten in what seemed to be a pancho but it seemed to fit her but Tenten didn't look comfortable at all.

"I don't like any of these, they don't fit at all." Said Tenten frustrated and sad, her tail then wagged around through a hole that was forced. Yamcha looked around and saw that many of the clothes were torn due to the fact that they didn't fit at all.

"You couldn't find anything?" he asked. Tenten shook her head.

"No, this is the biggest thing here." Said Tenten. Yamcha lowered his head in shame while puar flew over to Tenten.

"Sorry, we should have asked your sizes first but Yamcha was too enthusiastic about helping you and bought too much stuff." Said Puar. Yamcha lifts his head and apologizes.

"Sorry Tenten, I underestimated how big you were when buying all these clothes." Said Yamcha. He was then hit in the head by Puar's tail.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Yamcha. Puar then points at Tenten who looks down at her body and seems to be in a state of lament. Yamcha quickly realized his insensitivity and walked over to Tenten to apologize.

"Um hey," Tenten looks at him," s-sorry for saying that,." Said Yamcha. Tenten thought about Yamcha's apologiy and smiled.

"Its fine, I know you didn't mean it, and it is true though I mean," she looks at the other clothes," most of these have a similar size to it so I assume that its average correct." Said Tenten. Yamcha was akward in answering,

"Yeah, no size is average though!" he tried to press. Tenten shook her head.

"But my size isn't normal correct?" asked Tenten. Yamcha decided not to lie to her and answered truthfully.

"Yeah, you'r pretty bigger than normal." Said Yamcha. Tenten looked down at her tail.

"Maybe it's because I'm a Saiyan or what you called me before." Said Tenten. Yamcha scratched the top of his head, it was true she maybe have been a little taller than Goku and he was a Saiyan who was very tall but then again Vegeta was a dwarf compared to her.

"I think that's a thing of your own." Said Yamcha. Tenten sighed hearing that.

"So I'm naturally freakishly big." Said Tenten. Yamcha felt teeth of guilt knowing on his brain, he sought to fix this and he would make an attempt now. He walked out in front of Tenten and she looks at him as he does confused. Yamcha was looking at her and smiling for some reason, even Puar was confused and he knew Yamcha better than anyone

"You know your right, you are a big girl, taller than normal." Said Yamcha with a big grin on his face. Tenten felt a bit angered and offended hearing this was only pushed deeper into sadness. Puar was very surprised to hear Yamcha say this, he knows he's not the smartest but he thought he knew better than that.

"But I have an old saying that's really true." Said Yamcha Tenten and Puar snapped out of their thoughts.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Tenten. Yamcha then made a teeth showing grin.

"Big girls just got more to love!" said Yamcha pointing at Tenten with figner guns. Puar and Tenten widened their eyes hearing that. It was all quiet, it was a comedian's worst nightmare and he was very nervous after saying that and wasn't sure just how well it worked, he said that as a way to make Tenten feel better and it had good results.

"*Snort* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, s-so strange!" laughed Tenten as she blushed from Yamcha's words and continued to laugh a loud, Yamcha smiled nervously seeing the results and he and Puar started laughing too. Tenten looked down at her body, she wasn't sure if she was deterred completely by her thoughts but she greatly appreciated what Yamcha tried to do.

"Oh man, well its true, there's tons to like about you." Said Yamcha. Tenten wiped a tear from her eye and decided to tease Yamcha a little.

"Really like what?" she asked. Yamcha ran the question in his head and he blushed immensely, Tenten expected a quick and funny answer but what she got was stalling from Yamch which is something that worried her a bit.

"T-Too much to count." Said Yamcha nervously laughing. Puar sort of caught Yamcha's attitude and poked him in the cheek.

"Really, I can name stuff and I don't think I've heard you say that saying before." Said Puar teasing.

"Of course I have, you just haven't heard me say it." Said Yamcha. Tenten smiled a little and looked down at the clothes.

"Despite the laughs I ripped up nearly all the clothes that you bought for me and I doubt you can take them back." Said Tenten. Yamcha shrugged.

"Eh things happen," he looks at Puar", yo Puar maybe we can stitch them back together and give them to Bulma or Chichi, I bet even 18 would want them." Said Yamcha. Aside from the fact that Yamcha had uttered 3 names she hadn't heard before Tenten was more intrigued by what he meant by ''stitching''.

'Stitching?" uttered Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, you know stitching, like sewing making clothes, well stitching is fixing clothes." Said Yamcha. Puar then flew over to Tenten.

"The lady at the store gave us a box of sewing supplies because we bought so many clothes in case they ripped," he rubbed the back of his head nervously," and they did." Said Puar.

"Sewing," Tenten picked up a piece of clothing and felt it," making clothes." She uttered. She felt strange, a certain tingling at the back of her brain so to speak. As Yamcha and Puar tried to pick of the torn clothes but they noticed Tenten's trance like behavior.

"Hey Tenten," she looks at Yamcha," you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but could you bring me the sewing instruments?" asked Tenten. Yamcha was confused to hear this and Puar wasn't unshaken either.

"Why?" asked Yamcha.

"I want to try something, but you have to go into your room until I'm ready, please." Said Tenten.

"Again?" asked puar, Yamcah nodded, it was getting annoying but he decided to roll with it.

"*Sigh* Come on Puar lets go." Said Yamcha, they both dropped the clothes and went on their way to get the sewing box and to get confined in there room again.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Yamcha and Puar were watching T.V. waiting for Tenten to get finished with whatever she was trying to do, they thought it would take a while so Yamcha turned on the T.V. in their room to help pass the time.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked Puar.

"No clue, she's a bit hard to read at times." Said Yamcah. Puar then poked Yamcha with his tail.

"Is that one of the things you like about her?" asked Puar. Yamcha lowered his head and shook it.

"Puar, please drop it, forget I said that." Said Yamcha.

Before Puar could pressure Yamcha anymore Tenten called out to these two catching their attention.

"Yamcha, Puar, come into the living room I'm finished!" she said loudly.

Yamcah and Puar paused their movie and quickly left their room and entered into the living room, when they did Yamcha was flabbergasted by what he saw, Tenten was wearing clothes that fit her perfectly but it wasn't anything that he had bought her recently, in fact her clothes looked completely unfamiliar to any women's clothing he's seen. Tenten was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, it looked tight on her but it a more comfortable way, on it were pictures of the moon that were stitched in with seemingly expert craftsmanship, there were dark yellow braces (straps for overalls) over her chest and behind her back attached to her pants, their buckles oer cli[s were in the shape of hearts and were painted black. Tenten's pants were, well they were a darker shade of brown that her top was and they looked like the pants of a male kimono but each pants leg was more apparent, they looked soft and sewn with care, at the bottom of each leg were wavy stitches, almost like a wave or sand dunes and they were colored lighter than the rest of the pants, the pants weren't baggy either, they were thin enough to show not exaggerate Tenten's thighs but had enough room to breath and Tenten even made a small belt to hold them up. Finally Tenten seemed to be wearing small sandals and even wearing small arm bands on each of her arms, all were colored red.

"What do you think?" asked Tenten blushing a little. Yamcha's jaw had literally dropped and he was completely speechless, not just because of how amazing that Tenten looked but because of the fact these clothes came from nowhere and Puar was the same but mostly about where the clothes came from.

"Hot." Uttered Yamcha on instinct.

"Huh?" asked Tenten turning red. Puar snapped out of his daze too and smacked Yamcha on the side of the head with his tail.

"I-I mean great, you look great but where did your outfit come from?" asked Yamcha.

"I made it." Said Tenten.

"Made it from the clothes that didn't fit?!" asked Yamcha and Puar together. Tenten nodded.

"Yep, when you left I tried using that sewing tools," she looks over to the open box of sewing equipment," when I touched them it felt natural so I started using them and before I knew it," she gestured to her outfit," here I am." Said Tenten.

"But some of what your wearing can't be sewn!" said Yamcha. Tenten merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I gotta admit though, you do good work." Said Tenten.

"It looks amazing and you did it so quickly." Said Puar amazed.

"Thanks, I wasn't really thinking when I did it." Said Tenten. Yamcha's mind when back to when she and Tenten trained while fighting, how she hit him on instinct due to the fact that she's a Saiyan and all saiyans are fighters, that meant that she had fight so many times she knew what to do as well and since she made clothes without really thinking about how to do it then it meant this was a clue. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made a face of excitement and happiness.

"T-Tenten, do you know what this means?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head but Puar caught on.

"Oh, her memories, she used to sew!" said Puar. Yamcha mad a face of anguish.

"Dang it Puar I wanted to say it," he looks at Tenten," you did all this by muscle memory, meaning this is a clue to who you were!" said Yamcha.

It should be clarified that Yamcha only knew this because of Bulma's mother, while her father and her were geniuses in engineering, her mother was amazing at biology and psychology. Also she never held a grudge against Yamcha so she'd still talk to him.

"M-My memories." Said Tenten. She tightened her fist.

"then I know what I must do now." Said Tenten. Yamcha let go of her while Puar merely looked.

"I'll make clothes for myself until I remembers," she smiled sweetly," and I'll make some for you too." Said Tenten. Yamcha's eyes widened in peril. He remembered what Saiyans usually wore and he didn't like it.

"W-What, y-you don't gotta do that." Said Yamcha.

"Don't be too modest, you'll be perfect for them/ Puar smiled and elbowed Yamcha.

"Yeah Yamcha." Said Puar. Yamcha was about to interject but he sighed and caved in.

"Fine," he grinned showing a sparkling smile," I guess I can model for you." Said Yamcha. Tenten laughed her warm and loving laugh and Yamcha prepared to have most of his clothes destroyed to make room for what Tenten would make, possible putting a bigger dent on what he pays for clothes.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review**

 **This is Squalo King signing off ;)**


	7. Moonlight Madness

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything having to do with it in anyway shape or form.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Moonlight madness**

 **Yamcha's house**

It had been a full month and 2 weeks since Yamcha first found Tenten in Diablo Desert, it had been weird for the first time he brought her back, being an amnesiac and being s saiyan that had the potential to destroy him by accident, considering the strange things that happened to him and the others, making him think that she would become another disaster for Goku and even Vegeta to conquer but it turned out to be nothing, this was proven with Tenten's nearly lack of interest in fighting and only training due to Yamcha's suggestion, but Yamcha wondered if that was just because she hit her head. The clear reality is that despite Tenten's monstrous power and mysterious origin she seemed harmless and she was wonderful to be around for Puar and Yamcha, though Puar would point out it being more for Yamcha and despite the fact that one one else knew about her and that Vegeta or Bulma weren't returning any of Yamcha's calls, all 40 of them, he seemed to have things handled, that is until it happened.

Yamcha was staring at his wall and Puar was atop his head doing the same, they had faces of worry and annoyance as well as despair. What were they looking at, it was a calendar, a new style calendar that showed the moon's phases and on today, Saturday which was ironic being his favorite day, a small picture of a full moon at the bottom. Tenten was trying to clean the living room though things were notably out of place, she seemed to content, so calm and she was giving of the warmth that Yamcha could feel no matter what happened but that could disappear tonight. Yamcha had been dreading this day for the longest time, since he couldn't cut off Tenten's tail and he hadn't explained to her what would happen to her if she would look at a full moon and don't get him started on having to explain how she would have been a planet trader destroying planets and families to make a quick buck and the fact that her family and friends were all possibly dead to boot, there was just too much to explain to her that would set to many responses off and it wasn't like ripping off a Band-Aid, this was a serious problem.

"Ah man, I've been dreading this day or night." Said Yamcha. Puar shook his head.

"She's going to turn into a great ape isn't she?" asked Puar. Yamcha nodded

"Yeah," he looks off at Tenten cleaning up a mess she had made," if she transforms in the city then were cooked and cutting her tail off won't help at all and the others might try and kill her and she might crush them!" uttered Yamcha silently while seemingly yelling at the same time.

"Why haven't you called Vegeta, he has to be able to help!" said Puar.

"I've been doing that at least 50 or more times, every time I call I ask for him and he doesn't call back, I even go over his head and tell Bulma to get him over here!" said Yamcha. It was so strange, Yamcha thought that Vegeta would be the first to jump at this but maybe he had it wrong, he was just going to have to do this without his help or even Goku's seriously how would he help.

"So what do we do, we might have to tell the others about what's happening." Said Puar. Yamcha rubbed his head a bit and didn't question that.

"Yeah but, we just got done with dealing with Buu and that was frightening as hell, I-I don't want to introduce more trouble in their life, besides Tenten's not going to hurt anyone." Said Yamcha. Puar shook his head.

"She might if she transforms, she'll crush everyone she sees." Said Puar. Yamcha sighs, he was almost about to cry at what was happening, he had absolutely no clue how to handle the situation without destroying everyone's peace, if he called the others then that's what he would be doing.

"Ahh, if I still lived out in the desert then this would be so hard, no one would get hurt except the red sand." Said Yamcha. Puar's eyes widened at what Yamcha had said and inspiration struck,

"Yamcha your brilliant!" yelled Puar. Yamcha was confused by this statement.

"Huh, what did I say?" asked Yamcha.

"Think real hard." Said Puar. Yamcha relayed what he said in his head and it took exactly 10 seconds but Yamcha finally got what Puar was thinking.

"PUAR YOU'RE A GENIUS!" yelled Yamcha.

"How is Puar a genius?" asked Tenten.

Yamcha jumps back and lands on his back, he looks up and sees Tenten with a wiper and spray in her hand.

"Tenten, don't scare me like that." Said Yamcha as he began standing back up.

"Sorry, I cleaned the windows." Said Tenten. Yamcha looked and saw that the windows were clean but they also had cracks in them.

"Thanks, but me and Puar and going out to Diablo Desert again for fun, you gotta come with us." Said Yamcha trying to feign enthusiasm. Tenten questioned this.

"For more training, or maybe to look at the sunset, sure I'm happy to go back." Said Tenten with a smile.

Yamcha felt a strange pit inside of his stomach, it was guilt, he had been lying to Tenten this entire time or withholding the truth and now when the worst thing was about to happen to her she would go into a great ape and come back to consciousness with, Goku never remembered any of it but that doesn't make it any good.

"Can we leave now or later, I want to know if I should change clothes now." Said Tenten. Yamcha smiled and said,

"We'll leave in a couple of minutes, but let me pack some food for the trip we'll be there for a while training." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Can't wait for training." Said Tenten. Yamcha then walked into the kitchen.

"I'll pack the food, you and Puar get ready." Said Yamcha.

"Come on Puar, I'll clean your fur for you." Said Tenten. Puar smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

"Thank you!" he yelled. The two then went into the bathroom. As they did Yamcha began getting the food ready but, he had his mind set on what he thought needed to be done.

"I-I have to tell her." He said.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

Puar was in the sink taking a bath and Tenten was cleaning his fur for him, this was one of Puar's favorite activities and Yamcha knew this and Tenten found out walking in on Yamcha cleaning Puar, she learned how to do it soon and offered to do it whenever she had the chance, surprisingly Tenten had gotten more control of her strength so she wouldn't hurt him. Tenten continued to wash Puar and they two would play with the bubbles as she washed his fur.

"Bubbles!" yelled Puar. Tenten began giggling as Puar splashed the water in fun.

"Puar s-stop it, we won't get you clean like this." Said Tenten happily. Puar stopped splashing around and laughed.

"Sorry, I got excited." Said Puar, He then stood still and let Tenten wash his fur. As Tenten did she had a question lingering in her mind and was too embarrassed to ask Yamcha so she asked Puar.

"Hey Puar, Yamcah called me a Saiyan before," Puar eyes widened," what does that mean?" asked Tenten. Puar was very nervous and scared, he didn't know how to answer that question, all that he could give was bad a statement.

"Yamcha says he'll tell you, I-I don't really want to say though." Said Puar. Tenten saw Puar smile fade from his face and felt the atmosphere die, did she ask another bad question, no she needed to know but if Yamcha was going to tell her she could wait.

"I see," she sighs" well I'll have to wait." Said Tenten.

"Sorry." Said Puar. Tenten shook her head.

"Don't worry, its fine after all Yamcha has done so much to take care of me and I'm sure I'll get my memories back." Said Tenten.

"Yeah, Yamcha's great." Said Puar. Tenten blushed a little

"It's a wonder that he doesn't have a girlfriend." Said Tenten. Puar giggled

"He's had a few before you came along, in fact he used to be afraid of women." Said Puar. Tenten laughed a little.

"Really, that's so cute," she blushed more," I-I mean its funny." Said Tenten. Puar noted Tenten's stumble in attitude.

"So is he dating anyone now, because I don't want to hinder him." Said Tenten. Puar shook his head.

"Don't worry, he wasn't he's stopped dating for a while but he attracts girls easily." Said Puar. Tenten grinned a little.

"He must be considered handsome on earth." Said Tenten. She then wondered how she knew these concepts, she had only been on Earth for a month and she never asked Yamcha about any of this.

"He doesn't have to worry about me, I'll stay out of his way." Said Tenten. Puar's head was filled with a single thought.

" _I'm sure that's not the problem, he likes having you around."_

* * *

 **Diablo Desert**

Yamcha Tenten and Puar were in Diablo desert, Tenten had bento boxes of food that Yamcha had packed for them, Tenten was prepared for whatever training that had to be done but for some strange reason they hadn't started yet and Yamcha seemed silent which is something that Puar noticed too.

"Yamcha are you okay?" asked Puar. He nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Said Yamcha. He was nervous, he had promised himself that he would tell Tenten the truth but it was hard to do, he was about to tell her why she lost her memory, what a Saiyan was, what she may have done and what she was about to become but he had to be careful telling her all that, even Puar didn't know what he was going to pull. Tenten

"Are you sure, your very quiet which is very scary for you." Said Tenten. Yamcha jumped back a bit in shock.

"Hey, I-I don't talk that much." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Your mouth is your strongest muscle." Said Tenten. Puar laughed and Tenten giggled and Yamcha wanted to laugh but he couldn't.

"Funny." Said Yamcha.

Tenten was now worried, usually Yamcha gives a better response than that, and Puar seemed worried too.

" _Maybe he needs space_." Thought Tenten.

"I'll set up the food, you hungry cause I made tons." Said Yamcha trying to feign a smile. Tenten backed away a little.

"Sure, but I need to walk off for a bit, j-just to enjoy the scenery, maybe the giant mushrooms." Said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar were both confused but he agreed.

"Sure, I'll get the food ready." Said Yamcha.

Tenten then walked off leaving Yamcha worried about what she was doing but it wasn't like Tenten was a toddler, she'll be fine.

"Is she okay?" asked shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, I-I'm not good at this shit." Said Yamcha.

" _After all I ruined her life."_ Thought Yamcha

* * *

Tenten started walking in the desert, she knew not to stray too far for her safety, Yamcha being a former resident knew the dangers, animals, sand traps and more. As Tenten walked she felts a strange sensation in her body starting at her tail, it felt like there was a power running through her ready to come out, it felt different than ki but more like how apples and pears are different from each other. There was also something else, she felt like something was calling out to her, something she heard with her instincts, her soul, but not her ears.

"Why do I feel like this, is it because Yamcha found me out here?" she asked herself. She then looked down and remembered that Yamcha had saved her life, he had gone out of his way to take care of her and is probably the reason why she isn't dead at the moment and all she could do was pay him back her kindness, her savior.

"He is a bit of an air head at times." Said Tenten. She looks up and she feels like something is calling out to her, something strong, something familiar but she didn't know what. All she could say was a single word and it was not a sign of regaining memory, it was of pure instinct.

"The moon." Said Tenten. She didn't know why she said that or why she knew what it was, she had only heard that word from Yamcha when asking about her memories but nothing else, she didn't know why or what she was doing in the desert. She began to wonder more and more but she didn't have the answers, the only thing she knew was that she was a "Saiyan" and she had a tail, she wags it and wraps it around her body, she enjoyed it but she didn't know it meant.

"Am I a monster, a demon?" she asked herself.

She then saw a person carrying a boulder running past her, kicking up the sand like a road runner fleeing its slower predator. She didn't get a good look at who was carrying it but she did see that the boulder was black and round, likely made of Granite, it was huge, the hands that carried it were bandaged. She aslo saw writing carved on the boulder and it said.

" _Tomorrow I come for you."_

Tenten watched at she figure run off and leave a cloud of dust it is wake. After a few seconds Tenten was very worred.

"Maybe that was a demon." She uttered, she then heads back to Yamcha and Puar.

* * *

 **Dende's look out**

Dende and Piccolo were both several feet away from the edge of the tower, Piccolo was meditating while floating in mid-air and Dende was doing his job as Guardian of Earth, though in reality he can keep watch of earth while doing anything from anywhere in the Tower and goes without saying because that place is huge. Dende was a lot less nervous about the boulders than he was a few days ago though there were more now and they did leave craters in the lookout, but Piccolo kept them away from him.

"It's a nice day today." Said Dende.

"Hmph" said Piccolo.

Dende grinned at Piccolo's response. Dende then thought about one of his friends Gohan, he wondered how he was doing, he and him had both aged a bit and gotten a lot taller, but he hadn't seen him lately, he could look and see him from where he was, but he didn't like eavesdropping that way, he accidentally saw a naked woman the first year in the tower. He tried finding who was throwing the boulders, but he was hiding his presence from him and Piccolo, even Mr. Popo could find who it was.

"I hope there won't be another boulder today." Said Dende.

"I told you not to worry, I can stand up to couple of stones." Said Piccolo. Dende shook his head.

"I know you can but," Dende looked back at the multiple craters that covered the lookout," I not sure how much more the Lookout can take." Said Dende.

"Yeah, I see your point." Said Piccolo, he then pointed his finger at the craters and fires a small current of purple lightning at them and in a blink of an eye the craters were gone and the exterior of the Lookout was clean again

"There happy?" asked Piccolo in a joking tone, though his tone didn't seem joking, but Dende could tell.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that we can do that." Said Dende.

"You might not be able to fight, but you can still teleport, fly and make things levitate among other things." Said Piccolo.

"I'll remember that, but I wonder who this person is that keeps sending boulders." Said Dende.

"No clue, I tried finding him and he keeps out of my sight, but if all he sends is boulders then it'll be fine." Said Piccolo. Before saying anything else a boulder flies in Piccolo's direction and crashes into the ground behind Dende and Piccolo.

"Damn it." said Piccolo. He and Dende then looked at the message and Dende felt a bit nervous.

"H-He's coming tomorrow, great." Said Dende.

"Stop worrying, the moment he flies up here he goes down." Said Piccolo. Before another word was said a dozen of boulders crashed into the Lookout causing Dende and Piccolo to drop their jaws, seconds later Mr. Popo walked out and looked at the boulders, he then looked over a Piccolo.

"Could you please clean this up?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Piccolo yelled. He walks over to Mr. Popo and Dende sighs.

" _I wish that voice was back, she was weird but she sounded sweet."_ Thought Dende.

" _Aww your sweet."_ Said the female voice.

Dende wasn't jumping back hearing the stranger's voice again, all he could do was smile that his wish had been granted.

" _There you are."_ Thought Dende.

" _Oh so you were looking for me, I'm starting to think you're an enemy, a nice one."_ Said the voice.

" _I'm not an enemy, I have one of those and that's enough."_ Thought Dende.

" _Giggle, you seem to be dealing with your boulder throwing friend today."_ Said the female.

" _Yep, and the place got cleaned up."_ Thought Dende.

" _Its something to get used to, especially when you have a place of power."_ Said the voice.

" _Oh yeah, you said that before, but what do you do?"_ asked Dende.

" _Lets just say I have a lot of free time on my hands."_ Said the female. Dende furrowed his brow.

" _That's not a clue at all, that's a statement."_ Said Dende

 _Well it's a true one, and what do you do?"_ asked the female.

" _I watch over my home."_ Said Denden _._

" _Just like I do, suppose we have something in common, whats your name?"_ asked the voice _._

" _Not telling."_ Said Dende.

" _Fine, lets use code names."_ Said the female voice _._

" _Code names?"_ asked Dende.

' _Yeah, I mean you can call me Cutie."_ Said the female voice. Denden wanted to laugh but didn't want to be rude.

" _Fine cutie, you can call me, Verde."_ thought Denden Before the two could continue on they lost connection, right when Dende might have found something out, he didn't know if he was going crazy or not, he decided not to tell the others.

* * *

 **Diablo Desert**

The crew had just finished eating all the food, when they did Yamcha didn't talk at all, it was like he was steeling himself to do something. This was unlike him and Puar noticed this immediately and so did Tenten but she was already worried about everything herself.

"Yamcha are you okay?" asked Puar in a whisper. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to tell her." Said Yamcha. Puar realized what Yamcha was about to do and before he could talk to him about Tenten spoke up.

"Look," the other two looked of in the distance," it's the sunset, beautiful." Said Tenten. Yamcha looked down and agreed but he had to do this now or he couldn't pull it off.

"Yeah but," he looks at Tenten," there's something I need to tell you." Said Yamcha. Tenten looked at Yamcha curious, perhaps he had found something out about her memories.

"What is it?" asked Tenten. Yamcha took a deep breath, Puar could sense what he was trying to do and backed away for a bit.

"Tenten, remember when I told you that you were a Saiyan?" asked Yamcha. Tenten's interest was completely piqued hearing that, she had no real clue what a Saiyan was and maybe she was about to find out.

"Yes, I-I don't know what that means exactly." Said Tenten. Yamcha then prepared for any reaction that Tenten would give him, even if it meant her killing him.

"I said that Saiyans have tail, like the one you have, the reason that I know that is because your not the only Saiyan on earth." Said Yamcha.

"Really, there are more?" asked Tenten. Yamcha held up seven figners.

"Seven, well actually 5 that are friends: Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Gohan." Said Yamcha. Before he could get another word out Tenten interrupted.

"Who are the other two?" she asked.

"Oh, those two are dead, they tried to destroy earth, one of the was Nappa, he was a nasty piece of work, the other one I don't know his name, all I know is that he was Goku's brother." Said Yamcha. Tenten was very scared that there were Saiyans that tried to destroy the planet, could it be that is what she tried to do, she wanted to press more but she would let Yamcha finish.

"Saiyans are a warrior race,"Tenten's eyes shot open," yours a great fighter because of that and maybe even training since we don't know what you've done before you lost your memory." Said Yamcha.

"W-Warrior, me?" questioned Tenten. Yamcha smiled.

"Its true, your really strong,"his smile faded," but that's not all Saiyans can do." Said Yamcha.

"W-What else?" asked Tenten scared

"Saiyans can transform when they see a full moon, I-I've seen my friend Goku do it, its only possible when Saiyans have their tails." Said Yamcha. Tentne looked down at her tail and it wrapped around her waist.

"M-My tail, wait a minute what do Saiyans transform into, what do I transform into?" asked Tenten. Yamcha gulped and prepared for whatever would happen next.

"A giant ape, a monster." Said Yamcha. Tenten's heart shattered, she felt like her mind was about to break apart from the shock, Saiyans are warriors and they turn into monsters like that.

"I-I'm a monster!" she thought to herself in pain. Yamcha could see the look on Tenten's face, it was as if he was destroying her, all this time he was thinkin about protecting his friend's peace when in reality he messed up her's. Just then a thought struck, something he remembered when he heard about Goku and Vegeta's first fight.

"They are huge beasts that crush anything." Said Yamcha, he then feigned a smile which was something that Tenten or Puar couldn't possibly understand.

"Does this make me a monster." Said Tenten in fear and a bit of anxiousness.

"No, one of the Saiyans I know, Vegeta, could control his ape form, it was probably because he was smart or something." Said Tenten. Puar's mind then had a burst of electricity of realization.

"T-That's true!" he said. Tenten was put off by this.

"W-What makes you think that I can?" she asked.

"Well it's a stretch but if you can fight on instinct then you can probably control that," he lookd hopeful," it would only make sense right, Goku wasn't very smart as a kid but he was clever and he didn't have any practice but you probably had tons of practice already." Said Yamcha.

"But what used it for, that's confusing to my why I would use it." Said Tenten.

It was already past the point that Tenten could tell that Yamcha was trying to help her, this sort of news would be hard on anyone, especially someone who lost their memories. Tenten surmised that this was the reason he didn't tell her at first, she already remembers nearly breaking down from hearing that he found her naked in the desert, he kept this all secret to help her. There was something else, why didn't he go to the other Saiyans for help.

"There's some other stuff I need to tell you, about the Saiyans, about the place that you were born and other things." Said Yamcha, he was getting scared, he wanted to back out and if he didn't hurry then he did, what if by doing this he would make Tenten into a monster that she may have been, unlocking her memories this way could doom her. Tenten's heart sank and the thought of their being more, she wanted to know but she could tell that Yamcha had more worse knews on his mind and he didn't seem ready to tell her , was she even ready to know?

" _NO, sh-she's good,"_ he started to tremble _," she won't hurt anyone, right?"_ Yamcha questioned in his mind. Puar saw that Yamcha was beginning to panic, he was getting scared and it looked like he wanted to stop.

"Yamcha." Uttered Puar, Before Puar could help him Tenten put her hands on Yamcha's back, the moment that she did Yamcha stopped trembling. He looked at her and saw Tenten putting on a sincere smile.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me everything now." Said Tenten.

"Huh," he shook his head," your not mad that I kept the ape part from you?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"I know you did it to keep me from being scared and tried to protect me, if there's more then just wait," she looks up at the sky," I don't think I'm ready yet." Said Tenten. Yamcha got a true clue of how understanding Tenten was and silently thanked her for it. It was then apparent to the group that it was getting dark, the night was coming.

"SO what are we doing out here, why tell me this things out here?" asked Tenten

"Y-Your ape form is huge, you could have crushed everyone in the city so I had to move you out, here you can't hurt anyone by accident." Said Yamcha.

"Good plan, I suppose you couldn't have just made me sleep early." Said Tenten with a grin. Yamcha head turned to mush and he cursed his own stupidity.

"Why didn't we think of that?" said Puar.

"So what now?" asked Tenten.

"Now we wait for the moon, and see what happens." Said Yamcha. It was all that could be done at the moment.

* * *

The group then waited, for the moon to come out, no one dared talk, it was clear that enough was said today, they all just waited in hope that nothing bad would happen from this, and it was a big hope. After an hour or so Yamcha Puar and Tenten saw the moon hanging over them in the night sky, it was bright and white as possible and worst of all it was full. Yamcha and Puar prepared for whatever was going to happen next, they jumped back and turned to Tenten and she seemed normal but she continued looking at the moon

"Tenten are you okay, do you feel weird?" asked Yamcha.

Tenten didn't respond, she merely looked at the moon as she continued to.

"Uh Tenten?" uttered Yamcha. Puar flew on Yamcha's shoulder.

"She's no growing big." Said Puar.

Tenten felt every bit of strange possible, through her body she felt something warm inside of her that was trying to come out, it felt comfortable but it also felt dangerious. In her body something was occurring that she had no clue about but at the same time if felt familiar, her chest, she placed her hands on her chest because that's where it started and it was growing.

"I-I feel," her body emits a white strange energy," s-strange." She said aloud.

Yamcha and Puar jump back seeing this, it was unlike anything that had happened to Goku when he was a kid, it was more angelic, and worst of all it felt powerful, Yamcha could sense Tenten was far more powerful than when he sensed Frieza and now she was getting stronger by the second.

"T-TENTEN!" yelled Yamcha.

Just in a flash Tenten's body glowed brighter and brighter, and her hair retained its color but gained a white tint.

"W-Whats happening to her?!" asked Puar.

"S-She didn't turn into an ape but this is happening?" questioned Yamcha. Tenten's hair then began to float gracefully and flowed as if there was a wind, her pupils had turned white and her entire body was encased in a white energy that felt different than Ki. Her look had completely changed, to the point that Yamcha was blushing looking at her, and she wasn't acting the same either, it was almost like she was in a trance.

"Tenten, whats happening?" asked Yamcha. She then began to walk on her way as if Yamcha and Puar weren't even there.

"S-She's leaving?" uttered Puar. Yamcha dashed over to her as she walked away to grab her arm.

"What are you doing, Tenten-"

When Yamcha tried to grab her she disappeared, Yamcha and Puar were shocked at her speed, they both spun around to try and find her but Yamcha was able to sense her energy and flew to her location with Puar at his side.

Yamcha and Puar finally found Tenten but she was miles away from where they were at first.

"H-How did she get over here so fast?" asked Yamcha.

"We have to snap her out of it!" yelled Puar. Yamcha nodded and flew down to still seemed engrossed in her trance as she walked past Yamcha with little effort.

"Tenten, you have to stop!" yelled Yamcha Tenten then flew up into the air, when she did energy began to ripple from her body, soon the energy gathered and small energy moons appeared around her randomly

Yamcha's instinct was to go after her, when he floated up to her he looked down and saw something strange, there were flowers that had grown where Tenten had walked too, in fact it looked familiar, it was the same area that he found her.

"What the hell is happening?" he said to himself scared as can be. He looks at Tenten and he sees that the woman that he had gotten to know might disappear or change.

"Yamcha what do we do?" asked Puar in fear.

"I-I don't know." Yamcha said back feeling failure.

"Why," Yamcha and Puar's eyes widen," why do I feel this way, why is my body like this?" Tenten uttered. Yamcha tried to reach out to her but Tenten looks back at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why do I feel so happy and sad, what the hell am I?" she asked with her voice trembling.

Her body then began to glow even more, the small orbs of energy shot into the sky, and Tenten's body emitted so much energy it blinded Yamcha and Puar.

"N-Nooo!" yelled Puar. Yamcha, without thinking charges at Tenten and reaches out to grab her.

"TENTEN!" he yelled. The entire desert shined with light but at this time, Tenten was not the only light to shine.

* * *

 **Son residence**

Gohan was sleeping, he had school tomorrow, but for some strange reason he woke up for no reason.

"*Yawn* Aw man, Videl will chew me out if I'm late-" his energy skyrocketed and he turned into a super sayain," w-what, what's happening I didn't-"

"Gohan-Onii!" yelled Goten he burst through the door revealing that he too was a super saiyan.

"G-Goten, what are you doing as a super saiyan" Goten began waving his arms and crying.

"I-I can't turn it off!" he yelled. Goku then rushed into their room with his hair golden as well.

"Y-You guys too?" he uttered,

"Dad whats going on?!" he asked. Then the three sensed a powerful energy from far away.

"Whoa, wh-who's that?" asked Goten.

"I don't know, but he's strong!" said Goku a bit exited, but before he could go off the three were thrown out of their Super Saiyans.

"huh, that didn't last long." Said Goku. He tried to teleport to the power source but it was gone now.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta was sleeping with Bulma, but he started to wake up like Gohan, Goku and Goten did, when he did Bulma woke up a bit cranky.

"What are you doing?" asked Bulma, Vegeta shook his head in a bit of worry.

"No, something feels wrong." Said Vegeta making his wife worry, before Bulma can say anything Vegeta became a Super sayain just like Gohan and Goten did.

"Ahh, you trying to kill me, turn that off!" yelled Bulma, Vegeta tried to revert back to normal, but he couldn't.

"I-I can't woman, I knew something was wrong!" he yelled. The door then opened revealing Trunks as a super sayain.

"Dad, I can't sleep get rid of this." He yelled Vegeta's eyes widened a bit seeing this.

"What the hell!" he said. Then suddenly Vegeta and Trunks were forced out of Super Sayain. He didn't even get a chance to investigate the power.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

Dende and Piccolo's ears tingled when they sensed a large amount of energy on Earth. THey both looked and saw a pillar of light in the sky

"W-What on earth is this power!?" uttered Piccolo

"I-Its-" the light the faded and as did the power," gone." uttered Dende. Both were utterly shocked by this but they were unable to find the cause.

* * *

 **Yamcha's house**

Yamcha and Puar were back in their home, Yamcha had Tenten, sleeping, cradled in her arms and tried his hardest to carry her to the sofa, she taller than him, he sets her down and lets her sleep. Yamcah had no clue how it happened but somehow after things got bright they were thrown back home like nothing happened. Tenten's body returned to normal and her power level was hidden as if on instinct. Puar was tired and floated to a chair were he collapsed.

"W-What happened to us?" asked Puar. Yamcha sat down on the floor in distress.

"I-I don't know but it's clear that we can't deal with this, I don't think Vegeta can deal with this" said Yamcha in realization.. He looked at Tenten's face, she was crying in her sleep, that look of despair coupled with such a beautiful and innocent person compared to his horrible flawed self, he never wanted to see it again.

"We don't know what were- what I'm doing, I need help." Said Yamcha.

He knew he had to take Tenten to a place where she can get a much better handle on what was happening but he didn't want to just take her there out of nowhere, after all he didn't know if Piccolo, Dende or Mr. Popo liked surprises.

* * *

 **And that's all I wrote**

 **Please review, favorite and Follow**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off;)"**


	8. Up a Tower without a grip

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any manner.**

 **Please enjoy, just 4 more chapters left now.**

* * *

 **Up a Tower without a grip**

 **Yamcha's house.**

Yamcha was on the phone in his living room, he was talking to the official SEM of his baseball team, or Sports Medicine, basically she was the doctor for his team whenever any of them had injuries, needed to recover from a game, checked for drugs and even gave regular check ups, her name is Zanna. She and Yamcha were actually good freinds, one of the only women that Yamcha was good friends with without having to sweet talk her, the two actually went out for a while but that was before Zanna became an SEM, they weren't allowed to date when she became one so they broke up but on good terms

"Baseball season is almost here, you'll have to head to practice soo." Advised Zanna. Yamcha nodded and sighed

"Yeah I know, now's a bad time since something has come up" Said Yamcha. Zanna then giggled.

"Whats that about?" asked Yamcha

"You got a new girlfriend taking up your Time?" asked Zanna. Yamcha blushed and perished that thought. He looked back in his room and remembered that Tenten was sewing clothes and Puar was helping her, hopefully

"N-No, I-I just gotta go somewhere f-for Puar!" said Yamcha embarrassed. Zanna giggled.

"Now I know it's a girl." said Zanna

"Huh?" uttered Yamcha confused.

"If it wasn't then you wouldn't have stumbled around saying that, now I know you have a girl there and you really like her." Said Zanna in a smart tone.

"T-Take your head out of the gutter!" yelled Yamcha nervous.

"Whats her name?" asked Zanna in a teasing tone.

"Goodbye, Zanna!" said Yamcha. Zanna giggled.

"Tell' Goodbye' good luck with you." Said Zanna.

Yamcha then hangs up the phone.

"She thinks she's funny." Said Yamcha.

He goes into the back room, when he does he sees that Tenten had sewn a tiny outfit for Puar, it was a little cloak with a red saki disk on his back, under his cloak he wore a small Ronin kimono. Yamcha smiled seeing this and knocked on the door, the two then notice him and greet him.

"Yamcha!" said Puar happily, he then flew to Yamcha showing him his knew look.

"Yo." Said Tenten. Yamcha smiled and greeted her back.

"Yo." He said back. He looks at Puar and puts on an impressed face

"*Whistle* Damn Puar those are some slick threads, they make you look good!" said Yamcha with a teeth showing grin. Puar blushed hearing this and a twinkle was in his eyes.

"You think so?" asked Puar. Yamcha put a thumbs up.

"You know it." Said Yamcha. Tenten smiled hearing this appreciating the compliment of her clothing and the conversation between friends. Yamcha looks in the area that used to be his room and sees cloth, materials for sewing, buttons, zippers, metals, needles and a sewing machine that he had gotten for her, it was like his room had become a sewing station. Lord knows what he was going to make for him.

"You like what I made for Puar?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah it's the coolest." Said Yamcha. Tenten grinned.

"Then I'll make you some since you like Puar's, I'll make it extra special." Said Tenten Yamcha felt a little uncomfortable, he imagined himself dressed in a Kabuki outfit on reflex from seeing how Puar was dressed but it was free and from a friend.

"T-Thanks, can't wait." Said Yamcha. Tenten giggled at Yamcha response.

"Whats wrong, afraid of me putting you in a clown suit, I'll put a crown on that clown." Said Tenten Yamcha laughed a little at Tenten's joke.

"No, make whatever you want I'll wear it," he put his thumb to his heart," I the great lord Yamcha fear nothing." Said Yamcha. Tenten laughed a little at Yamcha's declaration and Puar followed suit. Puar noticed the interaction and found it curious. He then pokes Yamcha's head.

"Where you on the phone with Zanna?" asked Puar. Yamcha nodded.

"Yep, only a few vacation days left then it's back to work." Said Yamcha. Tenten tilted her head.

"Vacation, wait you have a job?" asked Tenten surprised. Yamcha was taken about by the shock in her tone and was offended.

"Hey, whats the shock, of course I have a job, I told you I was a baseball player!" said Yamcha. Tenten put up her hands in nervousness.

"Sorry, its just that I've never seen you leave for work and you never said anything." Said Tenten.

"Baseball season was over when we met, I'm one of the best players and number one in the world, it might seem boring compared to all the stuff thats killed me or I've survived but I love it. ." Said Yamcha with a high sense of pride

"Wow your surprisingly committed." Said Tenten.

"Hell yeah I am, Puar here is my number one fan," Puar smiles," you probably

"I want you to tell me about it, if you can." Said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar were put off by this and Yamcha shrugged.

"Want to know about baseball, sure I can teach you but you might laun-" Tenten shook her head causing Yamcha to stop.

"No, I mean the things you and your friends have been through, I want to know about it." Said Tenten. Yamcha got nervous and responded.

"W-Why would you want to know about that?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm curious about you, you can fight and I'm sure many of your friends can fight too and you said there were 5 other Saiyans like me." Said Tenten.

"Y-Yeah, they're crazy strong, especially my pal Goku, strongest there is." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Right and I want you to tell me about it all, if you tell me then maybe I can figure out," she looked down at her palms," what happened to me last night." Said Tenten.

It was the silent yet large elephant in the room, Tenten's transformation last night. They hadn't talked about it since it happened, it was unknown if it was out of fear or uncertainty of the situation but it was there. They didn't know it was good or bad that Tenten didn't become a Great Ape, sure she wasn't a raving monster that was bigger than any house on earth but this transformation that Tenten undertook was far more mysterious than a Great Ape transformation. Did it have something to do with her tail, was it a form of Super Saiyan(like three aren't enough) or was it a form anyone could use, there was so much clouding the answer to Tenten's transformation that they didn't know where to start.

"You may be right, but if that's the case why don't you just ask to meet up with my friends and we can talk it out with them?" asked Yamcha. Tenten looked away nervous like she had something to hide or if se was embaressed.

"N-No, I'm not ready for that." Said Tenten blushing. Yamcha and Puar were both confused by this but they left it alone.

"Fine with me, I'll tell you about it all," he sighs at the thought of talking out his failiures," when I get back." Said Yamcha.

"You're leaving?" asked Tenten. Puar was also taken aback by this.

"I gotta go see a friend of mine, Piccolo." Said Yamcha.

"Friend." Said Yamcha.

"Well he saved my life once so yeah I guess I consider him a friend." Said Yamcha.

"Say Hi for me." Said Puar. Yacha put a thumbs up.

"Right," Yamcha tries to walk out," well see ya." Said Yamcha. Before he can walk out Tenten stops him in his tracks.

"Nope, your staying here for a moment, it'll only take an hour or so." Said Tenten not allowing Yamcha to go free.

"B-But-"

Yamcha wasn't given a chance to finish all that happened next was that Tenten began measuring him and Puar helped.

* * *

 **Below Kami's lookout.**

Below Kami's lookout, a young Martial artist, who bears a hawk mask and a cloak, the very one who has been launching boulders up at the Lookout was below Korin's Tower. With nothing pure determination and a fiery eyes that could burn through metal. This warrior looked on at the people who lived beneath the tower and watched as they stared at her in question, the warrior ignored them and was determined to reach the top of this legendary tower and fight the guardian of the earth, the most powerful being on earth.

"Time to go, here I fucking come god, get ready!" yelled the Martial artist.

Then with a jump onto the pillar that connected the Korin's Tower and Lookout, the martial artist then slowly begins to climb up the tower to get to Dende, what this person does not know is that Dende cannot fight under any circumstances because he can't fight.

As the Martial artist climbed up, it was clear that if in haste then the top would be reached today, with a deep breath mental preparations were made and with up as the only path.

* * *

 **Lookout**

Dende and Piccolo were a top the Lookout tower, they were waiting to see if the sender of all the many boulders and death threats would come today as they said. Piccolo wasn't worried at all about the situation, but Dende was a bit worried, no one had specifically threatened his life while he was on earth before, but he did have Piccolo and , so he shoudn't be too worried.

"I wonder how Gohan is doing." Said Dende. Piccolo almost laughed.

"That's a loaded sentence, you can see what he's doing and don't try and change the subject about that guy that's coming to get you." Said Piccolo. Dende sighed.

"That was a real- yeah I'm still worried." Said Dende. Piccolo sighed.

"Dende, we are millions of miles above earth and there is no way up here except by flying, no one but anyone who can fly has ever made it up here." Said Piccolo. Dende scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"Well that didn't stop him from sending boulders from earth to here." Said Dende.

"Not as impressive as you make it sound." Said Piccolo. Mr. Popo then appeared in between the two.

"Actually those boulders very large and heavy, to throw them from Earth to up here with just brute strength alone is actually something tremendous." Said Mr. Popo. Dende then hung his head hearing that.

"*Groan* That's comforting, but maybe Piccolo's right and he might not even show up." Said Dende. Piccolo nodded slightly.

"See nothing to worry about." He said.

Dende was hopeful but strangely enough he wanted to talk with the voice in his head again, or maybe if he didn't it would mean he's not crazy anymore.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 **Yamcha's house**

Tenten and Puar looked on at Yamcha as he stood in a new set of clothes that Tenten had made for him and to be honest he liked them. One full hour of standing in one place was nearly as unbearable to Yamcha as it sounded, though the measurments did get a bit awkward, but watching Tenten sew like lightning made it entertaining, she was even faster than Bulma at fixing machines. Yamcha wore what seemed to be a warrior outfit: both the top and bottom half of it was white and around the mid-section and pants legs were images of red thick vines stitched in, it had one long sleeve on the left side and the left shoulder had a metal guard on it but the right arm had a short sleeve but with a small "V" like image stitched into the side, the pants were long enough so that they covered his legs but short enough so they didn't sag, on each of Yamcha's knees laid a bronze knee pads and finally each hand had a white fingerless gloves for fighting.

"Hehehe, what do you think?" asked Tenten.

In reality Yamcha felt ridiculous but Tenten worked on this and even bent metal at record time before his very eyes.

"I think I look slick." Said Yamcha with a smile. Tenten and Puar smiled.

"Go see your friend wearing that, I bet he'll love it." Said Tenten. Yamcha laughed nervously.

"I can only hope, d-don't cause trouble while I'm gone." Said Yamcha. Puar floated to Tenten's shoulder.

"I may have lost my memory but I'm still a grown woman, I think, now go." Said Tenten. Yamcha nodded and left out the door. Puar then hugged Tenten and yelled out.

"We get the house to ourself!"

Tenten patted Puar on his head and would wait for Yamcha's return.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

Yamcha wasted no time flying to the Lookout tower, it still looked the same as it ever was, he never once questioned how it would stay in the air like this with no trouble. He looks over and sees Piccolo and Dende standing, well floating for Piccolo, possibly overseeing Earth like before.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Yamcha as he flew over to greet them.

Piccolo and Dende quickly noticed Yamcha, but Piccolo was rather confused about what Yamcha would even be doing here at this time.

"Oh Look its Yamcha, he's kind of dressed funny." Said Dende.

"Were ones to talk, what could he be doing here?" asked Piccolo. Yamcha lands on the tower and greets the two namekians.

"Piccolo, Denden, hows it going?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh, um were fine so to speak." Said Dende. Yamcha was a bit put off by hearing that but Piccolo spoke up.

"Were fine, what are you doing here, you're not one to come up here unless something is going down.  
said Piccolo with a stern face. Yamcha put his hands behind his head relaxed.

"Come on, can't I come up and say hi, what did I do wrong to you two or Mr. Popo," Yamcha looks around," speaking of which where is he?" asked Yamcha.

"Over here." Said Mr. Popo as he approached the three.

"Yo." Said Yamcha greeting Mr. Popo.

"Yamcha, its nice to see you, though you're the last person that I expected to see here on a sunny day." Said Mr. Popo. Yamcha tilted his head.

"Yeah but isn't it always sunny up here?" asked Yamcha.

"Where above the clouds, just say why you're here?" asked Piccolo.

"Geez, what did I do to you, I thought I could come up with no trouble and tell you about a problem of mine." Said Yamcha. Piccolo sighed a little and calmed down.

"Fine what is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Okay, but first let me ask you a question, did you guys sense something powerful, last night?" asked Yamcha. Dende and Piccolo looked at each other and then at Yamcha.

"Yeah, but we didn't know what it was, before we could find out what it was." Said Piccolo.

"Like it vanished into thin air." Said Dende. Yamcha sighed and slapped his cheeks putting Dende, Piccolo and into confusion.

"Vanished yes, into thin air no, I know who caused it." Said Yamcha.

"Was it the same person who blew the roof off your house because we thought you did that." Said Piccolo. Yamcha's eyes widened hearing that.

"Wait you think i-" he shook his head," I didn't do that, Tenten did!" he yelled.

"Whose Tenten?" asked Dende.

"She's a female Saiyan I found in the desert." Said Yamcha.

"A Saiyan!" yelled the trio in unison. Yamcha nodded.

"And the power you sensed last night was her." Said Yamcha. Piccolo furrowed his brow at Yamcha and spoke harshly to him.

"You took your damn time telling us this, mind explaining how this happened?!" said Piccolo Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah but its sort of a long story." Said Yamcha

* * *

 **Korin's Tower**

Master Korin was in his tower, like he always is, sitting in a rocking chair that he forced Yajirobi to make for him, as he rocked back and forth he sighed at the great silence that was ensued at the moment, especially since Yajirobe was asleep

"Ahh, what a nice day, and since that overgrown whale is asleep." He uttered.

Just as he was enjoying the peace and quiet his ears began to twitch a bit, he heard something that he hasn't heard in a long time, someone was climbing the tower and was about to reach him soon and they were making good time.

"Well this brings back memories, I wonder who this guy is anyway." He said, Korin then got off of his rocking chair, then in a matter of seconds the martial artist that was climbing the tower, the very same one that meant to challenge Dende, climbed to the top and entered Korin's room. Korin kept his composure seeing that there was nothing frightening about this new visitor after all he's seen crazier, Goku being a main example.

"So let me guess," he walked over to his gourds of "Holy water"," you want some of my Holy water that makes you stronger?" he asked, the only answer the martial artist gave was a slow head shake.

"Uh you sure, its legit I swear." Korn said. The martial artist gave the same response.

"*Chuckle* Alright you caught me, it's just tap water, so what do you want?" asked Korin. The Martial artist just pointed up.

"Huh, you want to go up," Korin then realized, " oh, up to there, look I can't help you, unless you can fly then you're more than happy to go, but it;s no dice other way." Said Korin.

The Martial artist turned around and walked to the edge of Korin's room and climbed to the top of the tower, then with a single motion the Martial artist jumps as hard as possible into the air shattering the roof of Korin's tower.

"Whoa what the heck!" Said Korin as he lost his footing while his room quaked, he fell on his butt, he then looked up at the now gaping hole in his roof and saw the martial artist was gone.

Flying through the air upward toward the Lookout the martial artist focused all possible Ki and fired a Full Blast Wave down propelling the fighter upward like a rocket, up to the Lookout, up to battle.

" _Your mine GOD!"_ thought the Martial Artist.

As Korin sat on his butt in shock Yajirobe walked in the destroyed room with a Yawn and looks on in shock.

"What the hell Korin!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

Yamcha had finished telling Piccolo, Dende and everything that he knew, about Tenten being dead when he found her, about her amnesia, her sewing, her massive power, her indestructible tail and the fact she would get a transformation in place of a great ape form and that he was responsible for what happened to her. Hearing this all at once was a bit hard to swallow but the more they took it in the easier it got.

"So whats the gist of it." Said Yamcha.

"Looks like you've had a hard time too." Said Dende. Piccolo speaks up against this.

"This whole time, she could have annihilated us in our sleep, why didn't you say anything?" asked Piccolo. Yamcha lowered his head in shame.

"We had just gotten finished with Majin Buu, I didn't want to ruin peace for everyone, especially for something that was my fault." Said Yamcha. Mr. Popo spoke up.

"I see that your intentions were in good faith but it was still irresponsible of you, you should have come forth earlier." Said Mr. Popo.

"B-But she's not bad, she's the nicest woman I've ever met and she hasn't harmed anyone." Said Yamcha in a sort of panic.

"Except for you almost." Said Piccolo. Yamcha put his finger up and nodded.

"R-Right." Said Yamcha.

"I'm acutally more surprised that you didn't go to Vegeta, but considering that her tail can't come off and she has some sort of form in place of Great Ape, then its easy to see why not." Said Piccolo.

"Yeah, that's the case, but since last night I know I can't give her all the help with her power." Said Yamcha.

"Anything else you need to tell us, about her memory loss?" asked Piccolo. Yamcha shook his head.

"No, only clue I got is that she was able to sew without learning how, it was muscle memory to her." Said Yamcha.

"Why did you tell us first?" asked Piccolo.

"Well she's got a lot of power and probably more, she doesn't want to hurt anyone so I figured to keep that from happening I think she can learn to control it up here." Said Yamcha

"You want to bring her up here to train?" asked Dende. Yamcha bowed his head to Dende since it was technically his call.

"Please, I don't know what else to do, you don't have to keep her here just let me drop her by once and a while to train her." Said Yamcha.

"I'm not sure," Dende looks at Piccolo," what do you think?" asked Dende. Piccolo sighed.

"The power I sensed was massive, ," he then looks at Yamcha," if she kills any person cause you hid her the blood is on your hands." Said Piccolo. Yamcha smiled.

"SO that means 'yes'?" asked Yamcha. Piccolo looked down at Dende for further confirmation and Mr. Popo spoke up.

"Dende is the guardian, the lookout is his so he has to decide." Said Mr. Popo. Yamcha then looks at Dende with pleading eyes and Dende laughed.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Said Dende. Yamcha then picked up Dende and hugged him.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Yamcha, he then kissed Dende on top of his head.. Piccolo got nervous and Mr. Popo giggled while Dende looked uncomfortable.

"H-Hey!" said Piccolo like a concerned older brother.

"Dende are officially my new favorite Namekian I owe you big time." Said Yamcha.

"Sure, happy to help, please put me down." Said Dende. Yamcha then puts Dende down and acts embaressed.

"Sorry kid." Said Yamcha.

"Bring her by when you can and we can get started." Said Piccolo. Yamcha put his hands on the air with glee.

"This is perfect, nothing can go wrong today!" yelled Yamcha. Just then Yamcha, Dende. , and Piccolo sensed a presence coming their way but before they could take any action

*CRASH*

Suddenly there was a large crash that hit the Lookout on the left edge, as if a meteor hit it at full force with no atmosphere to slow it down. Dust, debris and stone flew in the air and the spectators were awe struck.

"Dende get behind me!" ordered Piccolo. Dende did as Piccolo said and got behind him and Mr. Popo, Yamcha nervous but ready stood next to Piccolo and got in a fighting stance.

As the dust cleared a figure with a cloak and hawk mask was visible.

"Wh-Whose this guy?" asked Yamcha

"He's probably the one whose been launching boulders up here." Said Mr. Popo. Being thrown off by this Yamcha can't even respond. Dende was nervous and scared but the person before them didn't seem evil at all.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"Finally," everyone was taken a back," you're here, the Kami of earth, I've come to kill you, and become the strongest woman martial artist in the world." Said the figure. She then took off her cloak and mask revealing her true face; she had brown skin much like the Indians that lived beneath Korin's Tower, purple eyes, brunette hair that was in a ponytail, red face paint, she wore an open hoodie jacked and had bandages around her hands with no shoes on whatsoever. The threatening feeling that was gained by this invasion soon faded

"Wait, is that the man whose been throwing boulders?" asked

"It appears so, but she's a human girl." Said Piccolo.

"She looks no older than Gohan or Videl." Said Yamcha. Dende was beyond shocked, person with the intent on killing him was a human girl and she sounded nothing like the voice in his head.

"My name is Mako and I am here to defeat GOD!" she yelled in a commanding voice. Yamcha looked back at Dende and saw how nervous and surprised he looked, it looked familiar like how Yamcha used to be afraid of women and he couldn't help but smile. He taps Dende's shoulder getting his attention.

"Dende you sly dog, you got the ladies climbing up here for you, got a girl to come here and you didn't do a thing." Said Yamcha. Dende then gained a frustrated and blushed look.

"I don't feel any better." Said Dende.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **4 more chapters left until Iro No Oo Yamada.**

 **Review.**

 **This is Squalo King Signing off.**


	9. The Girl Who Would Challenge God

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

" **I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way."**

 **Few more chapters now.**

* * *

 **The Girl Who Would Challenge God**

Mako stood straight with her arms folded before her target ready and full of confidence, before her were three people, one of them green, one of them a genie and the last one seemed to be human and in all honesty she didn't care who they were. She knew what she was here for and nothing was going to stop here except maybe blocking her line of sight due to the fact she didn't see Dende due to him being blocked from her view. She fixed her glasses and prepared for what would possibly be the harshest fight in her entire life, she had prepared long ago to die for it. She then raised her fists into the air with pure fighting spirit.

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME GUARDIAN!" yelled Mako. Dende flinched hearing that and the others got on their guard.

As the others looked at Mako Mr. Popo, Dende and Piccolo were surprised that the very person that was threatening to kill Dende was merely a human girl, Dende being the one most shocked by all this, not only by her identity but the fact that he couldn't find her before or detect her life force before all this. Piccolo was dumbfounded at the revelation of the assailant, since they couldn't detect her he half expected her to be another android tucked away by Gero and awakened somehow, a specter of pure evil, but he never expected a normal human girl, that was the brick that hit him in the face and what was more surprising was that she launched those boulders up at the lookout like nothing and Mr. Popo felt the same way. Yamcha was the only one in the situation who had no clue so he looked over at Piccolo for answers.

"Hey Piccolo, you know this kid, she looks made at you and she called out for Kami?" asked Yamcha. Piccolo kept his guard up and answered Yamcha.

"No, but judging by her proclamation she's here to kill Dende." Said Piccolo. Mr. Popo nodded.

"True, but I don't sense any evil in her, I don't think she's inherently an enemy, she seems more driven than evil." Said Mr. Popo. Yamcha scratched his head in confusion at all this, he then looks back at Dende for an answer.

"Hey Dende, she your ex-girlfriend or something?" asked Yamcha. Dende was put off by Yamcha's question.

"N-No, I've never met her until now." Whispered Dende. Dende thought for a moment that it would have been the girl who was talking in his head occasionally but the girl before him sounded nothing like her, the voice

"She said that she wants to fight you, she must know you." Whispered Yamcha

"I know, all the boulders that were thrown up here said she did." Said Dende. Yamcha's eyes widened.

"Wait Boulders," he looks at Piccolo," she threw boulders up here?" asked Yamcha. Piccolo sighed

'Its none of your concern, anyway she doesn't seem dangerous I can handle her." Said Piccolo. Dende nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't expect her to be a human girl, that shocked me." Said Dende.

"Especially because we weren't able to find her, how did she elude us for so long?" asked Piccolo. Mr. Popo then spoke up.

"Perhaps she is not what she seems." Said Mr. Popo.

Dende tried sensing her energy from behind the others and Piccolo, Yamcha and Mr. Popo did the same but from what they could tell she had no energy whatsoever, they couldn't feel her soul at all.

"Guys." Uttered Dende in a bit of fear. Piccolo swallowed a bit.

"I know Dende, I can't sense anything from her either." Said Piccolo.

"She's an android?" asked Yamcha. Piccolo pondered the idea but didn't' know what to think at the moment.

"Not sure, but since we don't know her background we can only assume she's an enemy if she's willing to come this far to get to Dende." Said Piccolo quietly. Yamcha looked over at her and questioned this girl's reasoning, she look on her face made him think of Vegeta.

"She seems surly about all this," he looks at Piccolo," Oi Piccolo maybe you should ask if its really her that sent the boulders?" Said Yamcha. A mark of agitation appeared on Piccolo's head and he turns to Yamcha.

"Really, the person who crashes in on our home and says she's here to kill dende all the while having a presence we can't sense and you say its not her?" asked Piccolo very annoyed. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders.

"Weirder stuff can and has happened, just ask her." Said Yamcha. Piccolo lowered his head in defeat since it was already past the point in his life to question any strangeness. He picks up his head and looks at Mako.

"Are you the one who's been sending boulders up here with death threats?" asked Piccolo. Mako balled up her fist and put it over her heart.

"Of course, I'm here to fight the guardian of the earth and defeat him, bring him out!" ordered Mako,.

"You came all the way up here for a fight?" asked Piccolo. Hinoka nodded, Yamcha then had a sweatmark of awkwardness.

"Kind of reminds me of Goku, 'cept more antagonist so I guess she's like Vegeta." Said Yamcha. He then scratched the top of his head.

"Cept of course she wants to kill Dende and is a girl," he pats Dende's back," lucky you kid, they're just falling in your lap." Said Yamcha. Dende wacks Yamcha's back with his staff.

"Don't say that." Said Dende.

"HEY," the group looks at the girl." who are you talking too?!" she yelled. Yamcha jumped a bit and Piccolo gained a sweatmark of nervousness, Mr. Popo was a bit unsure about the girl and Dende was even more considering that he was the Target but even though he couldn't sense her soul she didn't seem evil.

"I know he's hiding here," Piccolo and Yamcha got their guard up," out of the way!" yelled Mako. Mr. Popo stepped foreward and spoke up.

"Wait, why do you have such aggression toward us that you would come up here?" asked Mr. Popo. Mako looks at Mr. Popo and addresses him.

"Mr. Popo,"the group widens their eyes," I'm here for the man you assist and nothing else," she swings her arm out as to say 'Move'," get out of the way and you won't get hurt!" said Mako with authority. This was surprising though not as much as it should have, Mako not only have information about the tower but on Mr. Popo as well.

"How do you know my name?" asked Mr. Popo.

"That by no means if of any importance, the only thing I want is to defeat the man you assist." Said Hinoka. Piccolo then stepped foreward.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Yamcha. Piccolo scoffed.

"She said she wants a fight, I'll give it to her." Said Piccolo. Dende was a bit worried when he heard this, true this girl had threatened him, but he didn't want her to get too hurt.

"Your not gonna hurt her too much are you?" asked Dende. Piccolo shook his head and smirked.

"Relax, I'll knock her out is all." Said Piccolo. Dende was put at ease a bit, but Yamcha a bit deterred by the aspect of Piccolo fighting a little girl decided another method and stopped Piccolo.

"Hold on Piccolo, maybe I should talk with her, she might just be a dumb kid, she's probably the same age as Gohan or Videl." Said Yamcha. Piccolo didn't want to back down, but he abstained and decided to talk to her to avoid fighting.

"Fine, but I'll talk to her not you." Said Piccolo.

"What, that's cold." Said Yamcha. Mako saw that they were huddled up and questioned this greatly.

"Hey, what are you all talking about?" yelled Mako. Yamcha then walked forward to talk Mako but Piccolo moves in front of Dende so Mako can't see him

"Hey calm down girly," Mako makes a face of agitation," there's no reason that you should fight and try and kill Dende, just go home to your parents." Said Yamcha. Mako then points at Yamcha.

"Huh, who the hell are you supposed to be, the pretty boy assistant?" asked Hinoka in anger. Yamcha then gained a tick mark of irritation hearing that

"Pretty boy?" uttered Yamcha.

"Yeah, now move along with your Beastalk husband you little Yaoi prince." Said Hinoka pointing at Piccolo

"Beanstak?" uttered Piccolo.

"Yaoi prince?" uttered Yamcha.

"HUSBAND!" yelled both Yamcha and Piccolo angrily at the same time.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Piccolo mad or annoyed like this in the longest time." Said Mr. Popo. Dende chuckled a little.

"It is a rare sight." Dende. Yamcha then looks back at Dende.

"Hey kid, can I beat her up now?" asked Yamcha. Dende and Mr. Popo were shocked at how Yamcha switched sides so fast.

"N-No, I mean thanks for the offer but we don't know If she's bad or not" said Dende. Piccolo looked back at him.

"She wants to kill you." Said Piccolo.

"R-Right, but I we don't know why yet, it might be a misunderstanding." Said Dende. Mr. Popo nods.

"True, we know nothing about her." Said Mr. Popo. Mako then saw that they were talking to someone that she couldn't see.

"Hey," the group looks at her," who are you all talking to?!" she asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"No one, now explain yourself now." Said Piccolo. Mako points at them.

"I know your hiding him behind you, the Kami, move!" she yelled. Yamcha then appeared in front of her to stop her from attacking.

"Hey calm down you don't want to do-" she rushes past Yamcha,"- this." He uttered, he then dashed after her to stop her, but much to Yamcha's surprise she maneuvers and avoids him, she then reappears in front of Piccolo who had no feeling of fear of her at all.

"Move!" she yells she then dashes at Piccolo, he doesn't try to block it because he senses believing he to be easy to read. Mako then feints her attack and flips over him, but he swipes his hand at her, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying back, she then focused her ki and made it shoot out of her hands like a shotgun and propels her forward and tries to attack the Kami, but Piccolo caught her by her Hoodie. Mako then sees Dende, but from where she's standing he's taller than he actually is, but when he saw the way he was dressed she scowled.

" _Now I have you!"_ thought Mako. Piccolo then attempts to strike Mako to knock her out.

"Enough-"

Mako slips out of her jacked and dashes at Dende before Piccolo could strike her, she made her way to him and made ki sphere in her hands as she did. Mr. Popo stands firm to guard Dende but Yamcha reappears and grabs the hand with the ki blast in it stopping her, tries to struggle but to her surprise she can't get free.

"Let me go!" yelled Mako. Yamcha shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting you kill Dende!" yelled Yamcha. Piccolo was about to step in but Mako blinked several times in confusion.

"D-Dende, whose that?" she asked. Yamcha, Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende were in a slur of confusion but all except Yamcha figured it out.

" _S-She was after Kami, not the person with Kami's title but Kami the other Guardian!" t_ he three thought. Unfortunetely if took Yamcha a few seconds longer until he got it.

"OH, I get it." Said Yamcha. Mako looks at him confused.

"Eh?" she asks. Yamcha picks Mako up and quickly put her a few feet behind Dende, the groups turns around surprise at what Yamcha had done but they understood. Mako tried to fight but then she saw Dende, she saw that he was shorter than Piccolo was, that he had a more gentle demeanor, that he was wearing the Kami's attire, had the staff that Kami was meant to use and more importantly he was different than he had been described by her grandmother.

"You, you're the Kami?" she asked. Yamcha puts her down and she dispels the ki orb.

Mr. Popo was a bit put off by this but he saw that Hinoka wasn't going to try anything so he let her be. Dende was a bit nervous, he was confronted by his attacker but he didn't sense anything evil about her, aggressive, but not evil at all.

"Um Yeah, it's me, but my name is Dende but I am the Guardian." Said Dende. Mako then blushed a little when she heard his voice which surprised her and Yamcha saw this along with Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo stands next to Yamcha and he sees a big smile on his face.

"Hey these two are acting cute." Whispered Yamcha.

"Adorable." Said Mr. Popo.

There was an awkward silence between Mako and Dende, it felt like they were the only ones on a desert island with everything they needed to survive, but they had nothing to talk about. Mako's heart was beating faster and faster, she was more nervous about seeing the guardian of the earth than she thought and Dende was nervous about seeing his attacker and the fact she was more shy than she seemed.

"O-Oh," she took a fighting stance but was nervous," w-well g-get ready to fight!" she uttered. Piccolo joined the group and Dende spoke up.

"Well actually I can't fight." Said Dende. Mako widened her eyes hearing that and wanted answers.

"What, t-that can't be true, why the heck can't you fight, my Grandmother-"

"I'm sorry, but I've never met your Grandmother," Mako's heart sank," but that's probably because I'm not the first Guardian." Said Dende. Mako felt hope, but at the same time she was shocked hearing that.

"Wait, 'First' there are more?!" she yelled. Dende Nodded. Mr. Popo then spoke up.

"The Kami that you are looking for," he looks at Piccolo," resides inside of Piccolo now, they fused together long ago and they are now Piccolo, but Dende is the guardian of earth now." Said Mr. Popo

"W-Wait, so I came here wanting to fight you and you can't even fight, but my Grandmother never mentioned this!" said Mako. Piccolo raised his eyebrow.

"Grandmother?" asked Piccolo.

"My Grandmother is the one that told me about this place, when I was a kid." Said Mako.

"Your grandmother knew about this place?" asked Dende in curiosity. Mako nodded.

"So why did you come up here in the first place?" asked Yamcha, Mako sighed.

"I thought if I could beat," she gestures to Dende, " him then I could be the strongest woman martial artist on earth, that's all I really want." Said Mako.

"Aren't your parents worried, they won't be happy about you being so far from home." Said Yamcha.

"My parents disowned me Pretty Boy." Said Mako.

"Disowned you?" asked Piccolo.

"Fighting is all I have and want, nothing else for me to do since my Grandmother died." Said Mako Hearing that Yamcha scratched the back of his head, Piccolo sighed Mr. Popo kept a straight face and Dende had a sorry look. Dende had actually felt bad for Mako, but there was a solution and Piccolo and Mr. Popo knew this.

"SO what no kid?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm not a kid, I'll just drop down to earth like a rock." Said Mako

"What, you can't fly down?" asked Piccolo. Mako flailed her arms around in anger

"No, I can't I had to jettison my way up her like a rocket!" said Mako angrily.

"How can you do all you did to avoid us, but now fly?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm not good at control okay," she begins to walk away," well bye." She said, hiding her sorrow.

"Wait." Said Dende. Mako stopped and she along with the others looked at Dende.

"You can actually stay here." Said Dende. Mr. Popo then realized what Dende meant and smiled a little.

"She can?" asked Yamcha, and Piccolo in unison.

"I can?" asked Hinoka in shock.

"Yes she can, she made it to the top of the tower, by rights she can train here as long as she wants." Said Dende. Piccolo then realized what Dende meant and he was right.

"That's a rule?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes, that's why Goku was able to train here, despite his noble reasons and yours during the Saiyan invasion you all made it up here so it gave you rights to train here." Said Mr. Popo.

"Oh yeah I remember, training up here like before, she'll be able to do that." asked 17 jokingly with a smile. Piccolo saw what was happening and abstained.

"She can," he looks at Mako," you need to learn a lot of control, among other things and I won't go easy." Said Piccolo. Mako then smiled widely startling everyone a bit.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Mako, she then hugged Dende making him smile a bit. Mako then realized what she was doing and blushed, she then let go and jabbed Dende in the stomach.

"O-Ow," uttered Dende.

"T-Thanks." Said Mako. It was at that moment that everyone was able to sense Mako's Ki dispelling any thought of her being an android.

"I'll show you to your room." Said Mr. Popo. Mako and Mr. Popo then walked into the tower's door. Piccolo sighed a bit and looked at Dende.

"Your too nice, that girl made a mess of this place and your letting her stay." Said Piccolo.

"She did make it up here." Said Dende.

"You only pointed that out when she was about to leave, but your right." Said Piccolo. He then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Yamcha...

"To go train another kid." Said Piccolo. As he walked inside of the Lookout.

"Well guess you got a girl to stay at your place," she pats Dende's back," clever boy." Said Yamcha jokingly but Dende looked confused.

"Huh?" uttered Dende.

"Never mind Dende, guess I'll wait to bring my Saiyan friend I'll come by in advance." Said Yamcha.. Dende smiled a little

"Okay and thank you Yamcha for protecting me." Said Dende. Yamcha blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh you know its no sweat I've literally lost to worse." Said Yamcha. He then tries to fly away.

"Oh and let me know if you need advice on girls!" yelled Yamcha. He then flew back down to Earth leaving Dende confused.

"Huh, goku and the others trained up here, whats so different about a girl?" asked Dende.

* * *

. **Yamcha's house**

Yamcha had told Tenten and Puar what had happened at the Lookout, it was a weird story to relay to them but Tenten seemed interested in it, what she was also interested in was the characters Dende, Mako, Piccolo and Mr. Popo, she didn't really think about training as opposed to meeting them especially the girl.

"You have very interesting friends." Said Tenten. Puar floated to Yamcha's head and sat there.

"Yep, best example of that," he points to his head," is good old Puar." Said Yamcha. Puar blushes hearing that. Tenten then sat in a seat.

"But you promised to tell me about your other friends, I want to hear about them?" said Tenten with a gentle smile.

"Eh you sure because I gotta be honest I'm not" he looks away to avoid eye contact," friends with every single one of them." Said Yamcha.. Tenten shook her head.

"That's a bit hard to imagine, but I want to hear about them including then things you have all done." Said Tentne. Yamcha got nervous, he wasn't privy to sharing his failures or the craziness that he's seen the world spit out with any other girl he's dated but he's not dating Tenten and by rights she is part of the craziness.

"Fine, just get comfortable." Said Yamcha.

"Storytime!" yelled Puar.

Yamcha then shared everything that he could, even the embarrising things, the Saiyans, Majin Buu, Goku, Bulma, but the strange thing to him was that she didn't judge him on anything that he did wrong, when he mentioned dying or Gero she was generally worried, she patted his back in some sympathy when he mentioned getting dumped by Bulma and she widned any smile she had when he mentions any victory he had gained. When he mentioned the others and their up comings, including Vegeta breaking away from evil, she seemed to show a hint of respect and admiration to them, he could tell that after all this she would want to meet them. Tenten was enjoying the stories and they would continue through the day but she was still interested in something else.

" _Vegeta is a Saiyan and if he was bad, what does that make me?."_ She thought.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review.**

" **This is Squalo King, signing off."**


	10. Girls are weird

**Yosh! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **Just 3 more chapters left then I update Iro No Oo Yamada again until I finish it.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z in anyway shape or form.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Also will do a sequel to this story when it's all said and done, it will take place in GT.**

* * *

 **Girls are weird**

 **Yamcha's house**

Tenten and Puar were sitting in the living room on the coach, Tenten was reading a book named "The Book of the Daimyo", Puar couldn't understand a word of it since it was more of a history book so he was just resting in her lap, Yamcha bought some books along with a few more materials she can make for clothes since the magazines he had in his home were a bit inappropriate for women, well at least for her. Yamcha on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, several days since he visited the Lookout tower and baseball season was back and he had long since gone to practice, though he was nervous about leaving tenten alone While he was gone Tenten was made an outfit for Yamcha but she wasn't finished yet, she wanted to take her time rather than doing it in one hour since it was going to be a special gift. Tenten looked down at Puar who looked back up at her in curiosity.

"Puar, do you think Yamcha will like his present?" asked Tenten. Puar smiles.

"He'll love anything that you make for him, he can't turn down anything from you." Said Puar. Tenten smiled gently and put down her book.

"Thank you Puar, but think I need to finish it first," she puts her finger to her lip," and you need to keep it secret." Said Tenten. Puar nodded.

"I promise, you can count on me." Said Puar. Tenten then reaches for the remote and turns on the T.V. to a channel that Puar likes, he flies from her lap to the floor in front of the T.V. with a smile.

Tenten giggled seeing this, she went back to her book and realized that it had been a long while since she had first met Yamcha and Puar, she forgets that she had lost her memory. She also remembered that Yamcha tried to tell her more things about the Saiyans, the more she relayed that moment in her head the more she realized that she may have been something despicable in her past and when she was told about Vegeta's former devilry, or Piccolo evil intentions in the past, 18's created purpose or even Majin Buu's mayhem she wondered if she did the same or maybe even worse, those thoughts opened a pit inside of her heart where darkness existed.

"What had I done to end up like this?" she asked herself in despair and sadness.

Before and answer could come the T.V. turned off for no reason startling Tenten and Puar.

"Huh, what happened to my show?" asked Puar. He took the remote and tried turning it back on again but it didn't work.

"Its not working, maybe its broken?" asked Tenten. Puar shook his head.

"Can't be, Yamcha got it new after you blew the roof up." Said Puar. Tenten got out of her seat and walked toward the television.

"That was a while ago though, let me see." Said Tenten, she pressed the power button on the television but it still didn't turn on, she pressed it multiple times but it still stayed off.

"Maybe it did break, Yamcha's going to be upset." Said Puar. Tenten examined the T.V. and there were no cracks or anything that appeared broken or destroyed.

"It looks fine, maybe we should call that lady, Bulma." Said Tenten.

Then the lights abruptly turn off putting Puar and Tenten into darkness.

"Ahh, the lights!" yelled Puar frightened. Puar flies to Tenten's head afraid, but it wasn't like she was having a nice time in this situation either. Tenten could only believe that she was in a bad situation at the moment, the lights were off and it was night-time, the moon wasn't full but that didn't mean bad things couldn't happen. She takes Puar and hugs him protectively.

"D-Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine." Said Tenten,

Then without warning her body shot up with Ki, the items in the room bathed in the blue color of her Ki, she let go of Puar not wanting to hurt him and was surprised she had did this.

"N-NO!, Puar are you okay!" she asked in a Panic, Puar was a little dizzy from what happened but he was fine.

"D-Dizzy, I-I'm great j-just need to use coach as a pillow." Said Puar in as daze as he struggled to fly over to the coach until he fell on it. Tenten rushed over to him but first she tried to compose herself, she felt her power was still present causing the room to shake, it them became a fierce aura, it was something incredible and warm running through her veins, like having fire for blood, this to her was Ki and no matter how hard she practiced if felt like a familiar but foreign concept

"C-Calm down, like Yamcha taught me." Said Tenten.

She calms down and gets her power under control, she then disperses her ki. She went over to Puar and found that he had fallen asleep, she was very relieved at the moment but she was also scared, it was the night during the full moon over and over again, things happened around her that made no sense and now she was going to have to deal with how and why otherwise people will die.

"W-What am I supposed to do if I hurt someone, what if I hurt Yamcha?" she asked herself. Before an answer could reveal itself the electricity came back on again lighting the room up, restore the electrical devices.

"The lights are back on?" she uttered.

Then much to her surprise Puar shot up in the air full of energy.

"Puar, are you fine now?" asked Tenten. Puar was a little confused but answered.

"Y-Yes, I guess I needed a little nap." Said Puar,

Without another thought Tenten hugged Puar happy that he was okay, she breathed in and out a little but she was worrying Puar mostly.

"T-Tenten?" utter Puar.

Before anything else could happen Yamcha walked inside, Tenten and Puar look to see that its him and both are estatic.

"YAMCHA!" yelled Puar, he then flew over to him and hugged him.

"O-Ow hey Puar, your all huggy, more so that usual." Said Yamcah with a smile, Puar nuzzled his face happily. Tenten smiles seeing this but is still worried about what happened. Yamcah looks over at her and sees her worried look but Tenten tries to feign a smile.

"You took extremely long for practice Said Tenten with a gentle smile. Yamcha folded his arms

"Practice takes as long as its supposed to, it wasn't long today." said Yamcha.

"I think that's just an excuse." Said Tenten jokingly.

"I-Is not!" yelled Yamcha. Tenten smiled and giggled at his reaction, but Yamcha knowing that Tenten could still be unpredictable in this state considering she's a mystery asked.

"Did something happen while I was away?" asked Yamcha. Tenten decided not to lie and nodded.

"Yes, the lights went off, the T.V. shut down, I started glowing without my control and before you came home the lights came on, also the room shook too." Said Tenten. Yamcha looked at Puar who nodded in confirmation.

"S-Seriously, you are so weird." Said Yamcha. Hugged her body.

"Yeah, your weirder though." Said Tenten.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

*Pow*

Piccolo blocked Mako's jump kick, he then struck her stomach swiftly sending her back several feet, she rolls back but she gets back up and rushes Piccolo, she darts around the room in a serpentine fashion, but Piccolo could keep track of her movements with ease. As they were training Mr. Popo was watching from a distance at Mako's progress, as Mako continues to attack Piccolo only to be blown back.

"Her persistence, it unwavering as the days go by, but she still can't fly, despite that she is strong." Thought Mr. Popo

Mako then attacks from behind and tries to strike him in the back of the neck, but he disappears in an instant, Mako's eyes widen and she is struck in the back of her neck by Piccolo in an attempt to knock her out but she quickly recovers and spins around and tries to strike Piccolo down with her bare hands, but Piccolo quickly flashes his hand and fires a push of air at Mako.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he said.

Mako is then rolled back several times and dashed back at Piccolo but she was hit with another push of air which sends her flying back further to the edge of the room. She then prepares to fire a Ki blast at Piccolo. He sees this but is unimpressed.

"*Tch* You haven't been able to damage me, remember what I said, land a blow on me!"

"Fine!" she yelled

Mako then dashes back at Piccolo and within an instant a foot away from him and with her fist shining blue prepared to fire at Piccolo, but he was in no way worried or afraid.

" _She has a concept of what she's doing, and her ability and strength, she's equal to how Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were when we were training for the arrival of the Saiyans, but her problem is-"_

Mako then swings her arms and blasts Piccolo at point blank but in an instant Piccolo countered and sent her flying back out of the window of the room and down below.

" _She reckless, impatient and she can't fly yet."_ thought Piccolo. Mr. Popo then walks up to Piccolo and smiles.

"She probably fine, if she can't fly after you launched her out the window then I know who'll catch her." Said Mr. Popo.

* * *

As Mako was falling down below she tried to do her best to fly but she was unable to.

"Damn it!" she yelled, she then tried to fire Ki blasts from her hands to propel herself upward but she had exhausted all her energy in trying to take down Piccolo, the wind rushed past her face nearly ripping her apart. She then felt a presence and knew

"No no no, I don't want his help!" she yelled in embarrassment.

Just as she fell she suddenly stopped falling and she felt a pair of hands cradling her for a bit, she looks up and sees Dende holding her and flying back to the Lookout. Hinoka began blushing but she was mostly embarrassed.

"You okay?" asked Dende as he carried. Mako looked away from him angrily.

"I'm fine, just put me down!" she said angrily. Dende then felt confused.

"But were still in midair, you'll fall if I do that." Said Dende. Mako's ears then emitted steam in anger

'Then put me back on the Lookout and then put me down." Said Mako angrily. Dende chuckled nervously.

"Right," he lands on the Lookout," here we are." Said Dende, He then gently put Mako down on her feet but she pushes him away when he does.

"And I told you to stop putting down like some maiden!" said Mako angrily.

"Maiden, I just don't want to drop you and hurt you." Said Dende. Mako then folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"I am training with master Piccolo, I'm bound to get hurt, Dende." Said Mako with some contempt. Dende could feel Mako's anger and felt nervous.

After Makoa moved in her relationship with the residents of the Lookout: Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo were starting to bud, each differently. Piccolo began training her with some trouble and especially since that she had difficulties in learning to fly but her initiative wasn't something that he sneezed and, she was also very respectful to him willing to do any of his training methods with no question. She and Mr. Popo were starting to look on good terms, he was the one who helped her bring her stuff into her room and she was grateful but Mr. Popo still wondered how she knew about him as did Piccolo. And as for Dende, even though he was the one that got her to stay she seemed a bit mad at him when he tried to help her, case in point when he catches her when she falls off the tower, she gets mad at him, but he doesn't think that she hates and he's likes helping her.

"SO how's training going?" asked Dende.

"Not that it's any of your business but I can't fly yet or land a hit Master Piccolo, he won't train me further until I do." Said Mako.

"He won't teach you to fly unless you can hit him?" asked Dende. Mako made and angry face that made Dende a bit nervous.

"No, I'm running out of methods, I tried darting around to confuse him and it didn't work, I trie-" she shook her head," wait why am I telling you, you can't fight!" said Mako.

"Well yeah but, I can still help I think." Said Dende

"How?" asked Mako. Dende then held out his hands and began to heal Mako, to her surprise she was injured from training with Piccolo. Dende was always the one to heal her after her training sessions with Piccolo. As Dende was healing her he noticed that Mako's face was becoming red, he didn't know that she liked it but she didn't want to admit it.

"Here you go," he finished," all you injuries are healed." Said Dende.

"Thanks, but now I have to go back and try to hit Master." Said Mako

"I hope you do, but not that I want you to hurt him, I just want you to hurt him." Said Dende.

"Shut up." Said Mako,

"Sorry." Said Dende.

"Don't apologize, who try to catch me again, despite the fact you can fly and I can't." said Mako. Dende rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not that hard," he floats," just a gently quite push of Ki through your body, you usually shoot it out like crazy." Said Dende. Hinoka furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not good with gentle." She said in her mind.

"Mako!" yelled Piccolo. Dende and Hinoka look back and see Piccolo standing there. Mako then bows.

"Yes master." She said.

"Were not done yet, were going again." Said Piccolo.

"Yes sir!" yelled Mako

"Good." Said Piccolo, he walks back inside.

"Good luck." Said Dende.

"I'm not weak to the point I need luck," she pulls Dende on the ground," and stop floating!" she yells.

"Sorry." Said Dende.

"Stop apologizing for floating." Said Mako. Dende tilted his head.

"I-I was apologizing for insinuating that you were weak." Said Dende. Mako then paused for a moment.

"Oh, well then I accept your apology." Said Mako. She then began walking into the Lookout after Piccolo.

When Mako goes into the hall to get to the room where she and Piccolo were training, she stopped and remembered what Dende had said, she then tried to push her ki out through all of her body, but she struggled to hold back the large amount she was used to and it was weird to use all of her body but in that instant she floated 5 centimeters from the ground and dropped down.

"*Gasp* I did it!" she yelled happily she then began to dance a bit in victory. Unknown to her Dende could hear her and felt really confused.

"Girls are weird." He said to himself.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Review if you please,**

 **2 more chapters left.**

 **This is Squalo King Signing off.**


	11. A room in God's home

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans**

 **I do not own DBZ**

 **One more chapter and then it's time for Bleach, no worries I remember what I have to do.**

* * *

 **A room in God's home**

Dende was standing in his usual spot and Piccolo was meditating and floating at the same time, he and Mako were taking a break from training at the moment and Mr. Popo was cleaning up the room they had trained in at his own behest. Mako said that she was going back to her room to prepare for more training, which caused a complication at most.

"How is training going?" asked Dende

"Fine, now a bit more since she learned to fly." Said Piccolo.

"Great." Said Dende a little happy. Piccolo scowled a bit and turned to Dende.

"Considering that you helped her." Said Piccolo. Dende rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh so you heard that" said Denden.

"Yes," he points at his ears," I have the same hearing that you do, even better." Said Piccolo.

"Right, sorry if I interfered." Said Dende.

"Don't it saves me half the work, she's actually very good at summoning her power and she's enthusiastic about learning." Said Piccolo. Dende then thought back to a memory confirming this.

* * *

 **Days ago**

Dende and Mr. Popo were walking through the tower, they were doing nothing special and expected nothing dangerous to happen.

*Boom*

Just then there a small quake and the sound of something large hitting the ground.

"W-What was that?!" uttered Mr. Popo.

Both ran to see where the sound came from and when they came upon the room where the sound came from, they opened the door and saw Mako lifting a boulder as if it was a training weight. After watching her bench it several times she drops it creating the sound again.

*Boom*

She then wipes off the sweat off of her brow, she then starts stretching and she notices Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hi." Said Dende.

"AHH!" Mako yelled, she then breaks the boulder with her bare hands shattering it into pieces and throws one ad Dende's head.

"O-Ow, that hurt." Said Dende.

"Why were you watching me?" asked Mako.

"We heard a large noise and we came to investigate, we didn't mean to disturb you." Said Mr. Popo.

"Oh, s-sorry, just knock next time," she points at Dende," you too you weirdo." Said Mako.

"Why am I the weirdo?" asked Dende.

"Becaue I said so." Said Mako. Turning away as Mr. Popo and Dende were about to leave she continued on with her exercises leaving neither confused on how she was able to throw the boulders up for far from bottom ground.

* * *

 **Present.**

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she made it all the way up here on her own." Said Dende.

"I know, but it troubles me that she knows about this place and that thing about her grandmother as well." Said Piccolo .Dende rubbed the back of his head at this, he was confused as well to the method that Mako said she knew about the Lookout.

"Want me to ask her?" asked Dende.

"What," Dende shrugged his shoulders," it's probably not important now, just leave her be and respect her privacy." Said Piccolo.

"Your right, she's just here to train, she's probably doing it right now." Said Dende.

* * *

 **Inside the tower**

Mako was standing firm and steady like a stone or a great oak tree, she focused all her attention in what she was doing for she knew that any misdirection, any distraction would mean doom for her. She kept her stance strong and firm, prepared for whatever would come her way

"*Deep Breath* Again." She said.

She then prepared herself for what she was about to do, she had multiple failures but she was not reluctant. Mako slowly moved her hand and placed it on the doorknob attached to the door before her. She tightens her grip on the door and slowly turns it until she stops, she then slowly opens the door.

*Creak*

The door creaks as she opens it, she moves slowly opening the door wider and wider until she can see fully inside, what she sees is a room filled wit floating crystals of all colors and shapes, they seemed to weigh less than a Dodo feather but looked heavier than stone, they moved on their own through the room never knocking into one another no matter how close either of them got to one another they never crashed into each other. Mako wanted to watch in spender at this, and go in the room, but there was a problem,

"This," she begins to sweat," isn't," she crosses her legs a bit," the bathroom!" she said to herself. The reality could not be any clearer, Mako had to use the bathroom and the problem was that she had no idea if Dende's Lookout even had a bathroom to begin with. She closed the door and looked down at her legs in worry.

"I've been holding it ever since training, I thought it would pass but it just kept building up to this problem that she's faced with now.

"I-I have to find the bathroom!" she thought, due to her pride she threw away any thoughts of asking for help, she was already inside of the tower so there would be no way that she would get to them in time.

"Relax Mako I-I can find it, they wouldn't make it hard to find." Said Mako. She then walked on her way trying not to seem as if she was struggling not to wet her pants.

Mako came onto another door, she opens it and sees fire flying around like wild birds, she quickly closes the door before one could escape.

"Fire hazard." She said. She then remembered her need to urinate and went on to the next door.

"Is this it?" she asked herself as she opened it. When she looks inside she sees a large snowy mountain peaks and snow falling so much and so fast she mistook it as a blizzard.

"No it is not." She said. She closes the door and goes on to the next one.

She opens the door and sees that there are several statues of archers, 18 with 9 on either side.

"What the-"

Before Mako could finish the archers point their arrows at her and fire. Mako then quickly closes the door to keep from dying.

"Whew, that wasn't the bathroom." She said. She then continued on to try and find the bathroom with no luck. As she went to the next door she takes a deep breath and opens it to see floating jellyfish of rainbow color.

"This isn't helping!" she yelled. She slammed the door shut and quickly opens the next door and sees multiple amounts of skeletons in the room and many of them have horns: some with 1 and the rest with 2. Mako is then hit with the stench of death but she maintains her stature that is until the skeletons turn their heads and point at her, she holds in her shock and maintains control of her bladder and closes the door.

"I will not open that again." She said to herself. Mako then continued on her quest for the bathroom.

* * *

 **2 minutes later**

She opens the door and sees a room filled with clocks attached to the wall.

"Not it." She said and she goes.

* * *

 **2 minutes later**

She opens the door into a room with a single crystal ball inside and a chair.

"No bathroom son- ahh forget it!" she yells. She then slams the door.

* * *

 **4 minutes later**

She opens another door and sees a room with nothing inside of it as opposed to the others.

"Damn I- huh?" she uttered.

Strangely enough she felt like there was something inside of the room, but this place was strange so she brushed it off.

"Guess I'm going crazy, ah man I need to pee!" she yelled as she closed the door.

* * *

 **3 minutes later**

She opens the door again and see a forest inside, which was a change of pace to weirdness.

"*Sigh* No bathroom" she then ponders going in the woods," unless I can take a leak here," she realized that the prospect was tempting since no one was around," I mean," she looks around and sees no one," no one can see me." Said Mako.

She was about to step in the room, but she then remembered that Dende was the one who got her to stay when she was going to leave, though she still couldn't believe it she had long acknowledged that it was his Lookout, so the thought of her Peeing in a serene room that was his and may have even been visited by Piccolo and Mr. Popo stopped her.

"Damn it," she steps back and closes the door," now what, I have to find the bathroom and none of these rooms are the one!" she yelled.

"I can help." Said a voice from behind. Mako then swiftly spun around and punched the figure who had snuck up on her in the face, but she is in shock when she sees its Dende holding his nose in pain.

"O-Ow!" he said.

"Y-You, what are you doing here?" she asked holding back her pee. He slowly heals his nose and speaks.

"Piccolo is ready for you to train with him again, I came to come get you." Said Dende.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me you twerp!?" asked Mako angrily.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here anyway?" asked Dende. Mako blushed furiously at the thought of telling Dende her yellow liquid secret.

"N-Nothing, I was taking a break and looking around, s-so nothing!" said Mako. Dende thought Mako's expression was very weird and he unwillingly noticed several things: Mako was sweating, her legs were a bit crossed and she was lying about looking around for no reason.

"Um okay, well if you need anything just tell me." Said Dende, He was about to walk off but Mako grabbed him by the back of his clothes and picks him up.

"W-Whoa!" he said.

"Wait," she realizes she can't hold it anymore," I need your help, but don't tell anyone and if you laugh I will kill you!" said Mako, Dende was a bit scared and nervous but he nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

* * *

 **Several Seconds Later**

Dende was standing outside a door that he had led Mako to, the bathroom, he didn't know why he was waiting for her to finish but he did bring her there, maybe it was a form of chivalry.

"She's been in there for a while, is she okay?" asked Dende to himself.

The door then opened and Mako walked out drying her hands.

"How was your trip to the bathroom?" asked Dende. Mako blushed and jabbed Dende in the stomach, it was a soft jab and Dende didn't take it too hard, but he was a bit hurt.

"O-Ow." Said Dende. Mako then points at his face making him jump back a bit.

"Never ask a girl about that kind of thing." Said Mako.

"S-Sorry, but be careful next time, a lot of these rooms can be dangerous, especially if you're new here." Said Dende.

" _I've already experienced that."_ Thought Mako

"If you want Mr. Popo or I can show you the safe and dangerous rooms." Said Dende.

"Fine, I'll ask Mr. Popo since he's been here longer." Said Mako. Dende smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, I got lost a lot when I first came here." Said Dende. Mako widened her eyes hearing those words.

" _First came here, he wasn't born here?"_ She thought.

"I'll be off to train." Said Mako. She then walked off.

"G-Good luck." Said Dende, putting his hand on his stomach. Mako then continued to walk off but with one thought in her mind.

" _Shouldn't I thank him, no he probably doesn't care."_ Thought Mako. She then continued off to Piccolo for training. When Mako left Dende went back to his usual spot and began to look out to the world below.

"I wonder if most girls are weird like her, only girls I met are the ones who know about me." Said Dende.

" _Are you calling me crazy!?"_ asked a voice in Dende's head, he immediately recognized it.

"Oh there you are, I've been wondering where you were." Thought Dende with some relief.

" _Well I haven't been missing, I'm in the same place I've always been, maybe you should call."_ Said the voice.

"Call, I don't usually do that and I don't know how to contact you, it's not like where using telephones." Said Dende.

" _I know, I was trying to be funny."_ Said the woman. Dende took this into realization.

"Oh, sorry I'm no good with jokes." Said Dende.

" _That's something I don't hear a lot."_ Said the woman.

"I don't usually hear voices in my head a lot." Said Dende.

"Good point, you ready to tell me your name now?" asked the woman. Dende shook his head.

" _Nope, still don't know you, the only thing about you I know is your voice and that's nothing to go on."_ Said Dende.

" _Hmph, you know that I'm a beautiful girl and you should be a bit more open with me, besides your voice sounds a little garbled and that's all I got on you."_ Said the woman, Dende scratched the top of his head hearing that.

"D-Did you just say garbled, I don-"

"Hey weirdo." Uttered Mako.

Dende jumped up, he stopped hearing the womans' voice, he pats one of his ears but hears nothing. Mako who was standing behind him was confused about this.

"Hey you still there?" asked Dende aloud. Mako then gained a marke of agitation on her forehead.

"Hey dummy don't ignore me!" she yelled. Dende looked over at Mako and saw that she was a bit angry.

"Oh, s-sorry I was just t-" Mako put her hand up making Dende stop.

"I don't care what weird thing you do talking to yourself, I just want you to know I won't need help with the bathroom again." Said Mako . Dende nodded.

"That's great." Said Dende.

"Its great I can find the bathroom, your stranger than my Grandmother made you out to be, but I guess its not you she was talking about." Said Mako. Dende lowered his head.

"Oh right, you said your Grandmother spoke of Kami." Said Dende.

"Yes, she did." Said Mako. Dende was curious, he wanted to press for more but for some reason he could see that Mako didn't want to talk about it, she almost felt sad.

"I have to get going, I haven't made it back to Master yet." Said Mako. She began walking, as she did Dende saw that she was looked at the multiple ways into the lookout and he walked behind her following her. Mako turned around seeing Dende and questioned him.

"What are you doing?" asked Mako. Dende rubbed the back of his head.

"Just curious, but do you know how to make it back to Piccolo?" asked Dende. Mako's face went red as possible due to her skin color due to embarrassment and anger and she only said this.

"Be quiet and take me to him." Said Mako. Dende walked in front a bit afraid and Mako followed behind him.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review.**

 **One more chapter left.**

 **This is Squalo King signing off.**


	12. A picture is worth something, right?

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way shape or form.**

 **Iro No Oo Yamada will be updated constantly until completion after this chapter so please bear with me.**

 **Also for the future tell me what you want for this story, characters, events, anything. What am I doing right, wrong, what to fix. Tell me what I need to do to make the story more interesting in the future.**

 **Also I have a poll up for a future story, please vote on it  
**

* * *

 **A picture is worth something,right?**

Yamcha was standing with a big ass smile of his face in front of Tenten and Puar, he had pieces of paper in one hand and a box of coloring pencils in the other. Puar and Tenten were both sitting and watching a movie, Yamcha had left for a couple of minutes and came back with those items.

"Heh heh heh heh." Chuckled Yamcha. Tenten put Puar on her head and scooted away from him to simulate false worry.

"You left for a couple of minutes and came back strange Yamcha." Said Tenten. Yamcha shook his head.

"Nope, in fact I left because I had the best idea." Said Yamcha with a confident grin.

"You going to try drawing again?" asked Puar.

"No, but should shouldn't I!" said Yamcha with a smile. Tenten merely chuckled at Yamcha's statement.

"I'm sure they'd be interesting, mostly girls." Said Tenten. Puar smiled and nodded.

"Curvy ones." Said Puar. Yamcha tried to speak but Tenten interrupted.

"Big breasted." Said Tenten

"Bunny outfit wearing." Said Puar.

"Girls." Said Tenten ending the description. Yamcha then spoke up annoyed.

"Hey, give me some more credit than that, I don't just think about girls, I like baseball too!" said Yamcha in an attempt to defend his prefences. Tenten put her finger to her cheek and pointed at Yamcha.

"Curvy, big breasted women wearing baseball uniforms then." Said Tenten with a grin. Yamcha blushed with a goofey smile on his face at the thought of that, Puar and Tenten chuckled seeing that.

"Guilty as sin." Said Tenten.

"Very." Said Puar. Yamcha wiped the look off his face and smiled.

"Okay, that does sound hot, but that's not what I bought these for, their meant to be helpful, Tenten." Said Yamcha. Tenten turned off the T. Puar fies over to Yamcha.

"Help, for what?" asked Puar. Yamcha chuckled.

"For helping you figure out your lost memories." Said Yamcha. Tenten's interest piqued with a hint of fear and she quickly responded, she curls her tail and uncurls it several times

"My memories," she put her fingers to each head temple," my memories haven't come back, even after what happened in the desert I didn't remember anything other than feelings but toward what I don't know." Said Tenten. Yamcha then nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't actually gotten anywhere yet." Said Yamcha. He then sat down next to Tenten and pulled the coffee table up to the two to reach.

"So what's your idea." Asked Tenten.

"Its genius and its easy, all you have to do is draw." Said Yamcha. He put the paper and colored pencils on the table and sat back on the sofa with Puar floating on his shoulder.

"I want you to try and draw some stuff.: said Yamcha. Puar tilted his head confused and Tenten equally so.

"Huh, drawing is the solution." Asked Tenten.

"Yep, all you have to do is not think about it, people have a habit of remembering to do things on instinct if they've done them enough times like how even though I haven't fought in a while I can still remember how to use ki or how you can sew even though you lost your memory." Said Yamcha.

"Oh, that's right Yamcha," he flies around," same works for me with flying." Said Puar.

"Yep," he looks at Tenten," I think that if you just clear your head then just draw then it might work." Said Yamcha. Tenten tilted her head and thought about it, she hadn't really drawn before and she wasn't sure if this would work.

"I can't actually draw and what if we can't make out anything thing?" asked Tenten. Yamcha was about to saw something but he kept his mouth shut and started sweating.

"Shit I didn't think that far ahead!" thought Yamcha. Puar then chimed in with his thoughts.

"We'll just have to interpret them as they come and maybe we can make out something." Said Puar. Tenten was shocked to hear such a clear plug in the hole of Yamcha's plan and scratched Puar on top of his head gently to show her admiration.

"What a wonderful plan Puar, so smart." Said Tenten. Puar blushed and covered his face.

"Aww." Said Puar. Yamcha chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head proud of Puar.

"Heh heh, really cool Puar" he looks at Tenten," so it's a plan?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Sure," she reaches for the colored pencils but she stops," question though, why are there colored pencils, instead of just the regular one?" she asked. Yamcha wore a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"I figured you liked to color." Said Yamcha. Tenten giggled hearing that.

"I may have amnesia but I'm not a 4 year old." Said Tenten. She then takes the black one and begins to draw.

"Just draw out on all the paper and we'll look at all of them at once." Said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." Said Tenten.

Tenten then began to draw, as she did she felt a presence looming over her, she looked back and saw Yamcha and Puar looking over her shoulder intensely. With a smile she pokes them both on thief foreheads making them back off.

"*Chuckle* Give me some air boys." Said Tenten. Yamcha sighs as he rubs his forehead along with Puar.

"Right, back in our room." He said annoyed. He and Puar then go back into their room.

"We're being forced in there more lately." Said Puar as he and Yamcha left the living room leaving Tenten alone to draw.

"Not very sure this will work, but here it goes." Said Tenten.

She then cleared her mind and began to draw.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

"Its ready!" yelled Tenten.

Yamcha and Puar ran back in the living room with Yamcha nearly tripping over himself. They look to see Tenten having draw several pictures much like how a 4 year old would draw. Yamcha looked at them and laughed at her.

"Huh, whats so funny?" she asked.

"Are you sure your not 4 years old because you draw like one." Said Yamcha. Puar pinched Yamcha's cheek.

"Yamcha that's not nice." Said Puar.

"Well you did tell me to draw without thinking, the only thing we can do is make them out as we go." Said Tenten.

"Like I said earlier." Said Puar. Yamcha nodded a little annoyed that he needed help filling in the whole in his plan.

"Yeah, yeah so show the first one." Said Yamcha. Tenten pulled up the first piece of paper that she drew on and the Yamcha and Puar's surprise it was a face with hair on top of its head like Goku's except more messy and, the face had a sharp chin and it a dumb looking eyes that looked angry, it also had a green head band and a weird scar like Yamcha.

"G-Goku!" said Yamcha and Puar at the same time. Tenten looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I thought it was strange, its as you described him in your stories, but to me he looks like a bossy palm tree and doesn't this one have a scar like you?" asked Tenten. Yamcha scratched the top of his head.

"W-Well yeah, it does, um now that I think about it with all the fights Goku's been in and I don't think he's even had a permanent scar from any of them let alone on his face." Said Yamcha.

"And he doesn't even wear a headband." Said Puar.

"Really, hmm why do you keep your scars then?" asked Tenten. Yamcha then grins

"Simple, girls love scars, you think mine are pretty cool right?" asked Yamcha back. Tenten gave a little smile.

"Well," Yamcha waited eagerly for a rersponse," I don't know yet." She said. Yamcha sunk a little hearing that.

"Girls like scars." Said Yamcha a bit annoyed.

"Here's the next one." Said Tenten hold up another picture.

Yamcha and Puar looked at the picture and see nothing but two red rings that over lapped each other, that's all they were, it was only descriptive in that sense.

"What are those ring things?" asked Puar. Tenten shook her head.

"Not sure, out of all the pictures those kept coming back to me." Said Tenten. Yamcha looked at the pictures, he hadn't remembered seeing anything like these before and they could mean anything but there was one thing that popped into his head.

"Maybe they're Saiyan wedding rings or something." Said Yamcha. Tenten's face lights up and turns a little red hearing that.

"W-Wedding right?" asked Tenten.

"Y-Yea, I mean look at you, your dynamite and you make clothes for me like BUlma does for Vegeta, except yours are way cooler and your less yelly than Bulma too, who wouldn't want you," he scratches the back of his head," except me we're friends." Said Yamcha making a convincing smile. Tenten put her hand to her cheek to simulate embarrassment..

"Your too nice you know that, but I can't just assume that's what these are without proper proof and I can't assert that I'm taken just because of all those things you said which don't determine whether someone is married or not, Yamcha." Said Tenten.

"Hey I'm just being nice." Said Yamcha.

" _I-I felt a little uncomfortable saying that though, what's wrong with me?"_ asked Yamcha in his head. Puar tapped Yamcha's shoulder.

"Yamcha are you okay?" asked Puar. Yamcha snapped out of his thoughts and answered.

"S-Sure, course I am, you know me, bring up the next pic." Said Yamcha. Tenten grabbed another picture and held it up, it was so dark colored circles and it had tiny beads attached to them.

"What are these, they look like earrings." Said Puar.

"You like jewelry, cause for some reason you can make buttons out of nowhere for clothes." Said Yamcha .

"I just do it with my hands," she picks up another drawing," this one looks like a sphere," Yamcha took the drawing," I think it's a Saiyan pod that you told me about." Said Tenten. Yamcha looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yeah so this means you used to use this!" said Yamcha excited.

"But Yamcha, we already figured out she was from the same place Goku and Vegeta were." Said Puar.

"Yeah it doesn't actually say much." Said Tenten.

"O-Oh, good point." Said Yamcha. Tenten hands Yamcha another picture when Yamcha and Puar look at it they are blown with shock. The picture was of a head, it was very crudly drawn as if a child drew it, it had vegeta's hairstyle but the eyes were more slanted and it was devoid of a chin.

"V-Vegeta, it's Vegeta!" yelled Yamcha.

"I-It is!" yelled Puar.

Tenten looked at the picture and shook her head.

"No I don't think its him." She said in a simple tone. Yamcha raised his eyebrow suspicious.

"Are you trying to mess with me, come on it's exactly like I told you Vegeta looked like, it's even go the damned look it his face." Said Yamcha pointing at the picture.

"I think it's something but not Vegeta, it looks more like an angry mountain." Said Tenten. Yamcha laughed a little.

"Okay that's a little funny but seriously this is what Vegeta looks like." Said Yamcha showing her the picture. Tenten looked at it and shook her head.

"I still say it's an angry mountain." Said Tenten.

"Well I say its Vegeta, I'm not stupid." Said Yamcha in a whiney tone. Tenten laughed a little and Yamcha's frown turned into a grin hearing that.

"Any other pictures?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nods handing him 3 more pictures.

All right 3 more, let's see what we got." Said Yamcha.

One of then looked like an insignia, it was a "V" with a circle around it in the midsection and with a spear like thing.

"Well I got no clue what this is, it looks like a weird mark thing." Said Yamcha. Puar then looked at it and shook his head.

"Try the other one." Said Puar. Yamcha looks at the next drawing and sees that it's a circle covered with spikes.

"Is this the sun." said Yamcha.

"Don't most planets have suns?" asked Tenten. Yamcha rubbed the back of his head.

"You asked the wrong guy for that, Krillin was in space for a while maybe I should ask him." He said.

"Or Bulma." Said Tenten with a teasing smile.

"Ha ha.' Said Yamcha.

He looks at the last drawing and sees several things this time, a large empty circle near the top, several dark colored giants with tails, 4 on each side and in the middle standing on rock , it seemed to be a stick figure but it had drawn hair meant to look empty or white and it was smaller than the bigger figures that surrounded it but also had a tail.

"Whoa this way more to work with than the other ones." Said Yamcha.

"I think the big figures are supposed to be those Giant Apes, you told me that that's what happens when Saiyans look at a full moon when they have their tails." Said Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah but," he points at the big figures," if these things are apes," he points at the big circle," and that's the moon then," he points at the center figure," then that means this one here is Super Sayain!" said Yamcha believing he had the correct answer.

"I thought Goku was the first Super Saiyan that you knew of and isn't the hair spiking strange?" asked Tenten. Yamcha looked carefully at the image and saw that Tenten was right, Super Saiyan hair is supposed to spike up and this wasn't, it was kind of like his hair and Goku was the first super Saiyan 3 so it can't be that.

"So what is that one?" asked Yamcha. Puar then floated over and pointed out something upon seeing the picture.

"Why isn't he big too?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, maybe he got his tail cut off." Said Yamcha.

"Yamcha, you can see his tail right here." Said Tenten pointing at it.

"Okay so why isn't he and ape too, Saiyans are supposed to turn into Apes when they see a full moon when they have their tail." Said Yamcha. Tenten had a strange thought and expressed it.

"Is he maybe, suppressing it somehow." Said Tenten.

"Supressing it, I've never seen Goku or Vegeta do that, I always thought it would happen against a Saiyan's will too, guess I don't know a lot about it." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha put the papers down on the table and sighed.

"Well that was for nothing but maybe someone else can figure them out." Said Yamcha a bit upset, Puar and Tenten took notice of this.

"You seem forlorn about all this, are you okay?" asked Tenten

"I'm fine, I just haven't been very helpful to you, or anyone in a while." Said Yamcha. Tenten takes recollection of the stories that Yamcha told her and saw he was recalling on how he never helped his friends the way the others could, he didn't talk himself down too much but she had the feeling that this was what was wrong and now he's here wanting to help her but nothing was working.

"You help me all the time." Said Puar hugging Yamcha on the head making him smile taking his worry. Tenten then went over to Yamcha and put her hand on his back.

"You seem to take care of me very well in the way it counts," Yamcha smiled," just be lucky you don't have to fight me." Said Tenten.

"*Chuckles* Geez thanks Tenten." Said Yamcha. The trio then decides to get back to watching Television and talking as they did Tenten had one more thought, when she was drawing a name popped into her head.

"Pelpa." Said Tenten.

"Huh?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh, its nothing." Said Tenten. She rubbed her head, the name vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **Tell me how to make this story better when I come back to it.**

 **Follow.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off."**


	13. Remnant

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **As of this moment I will be updating this and other stories except for Iro No Oo Yamada and a story I had deleted. It will go in an old pattern I would do, one story then another in a cycle.**

 **I Squalo King do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon Ball GT in any way shape or form**

* * *

 **Remnant**

 **Not matter how much you think you past is gone, something is always left behind, whether you know it or not.**

* * *

 **Yamcha's house**

Yamcha, Puar and Tenten were enjoying dinner, Yamcha had come back from baseball practice and he was hungry as hell so he decided to make some of his favorite food to eat; hard-baked soba. Tenten and Puar also had some to eat even though it was Tenten's first time trying it so she was very apprehensive about it at, she had spaghetti before but soba looked strange to her, it looked less vibrant and lifeless due to the darker color, she wondered if it would taste bitter or harsh, and there was a strange for a black sauce, all she did was look at it strangely. As Yamacha and Puar ate away they notice that Tenten hasn't eaten her food the whole since dinner started, Yamcha looks at Puar, since they've been friends for a while and he nods, they both put down their chopsticks and Yamcha slips out of his chair while Puar floats up, they quietly go over to Tenten and look over her shoulder at her bowl and saw that nothing was wrong with it. Yamcha decided to ask something, a mistake he would quickly regret.

"Hey T-"

Tenten then, out of shock of being startled swiftly smacked Yamcha away hearing his voice, knocking him back and onto the floor. She turns and sees what she did and regrets it.

"Yamcha!" yelled Puar. Tenten turned around and looked down at Yamcha, worried and scared, as he was flat on his back in a bit of pain.

"Y-Yamcha don't scare me like that, are you alright?" asked Tenten, She nearly got out of her seat and Puar flies over to Yamcha and checks on him.

"I'm fine." said Yamcha as he gets up. Puar then pinches his cheek.

"You scared me too." said Puar.. Yamcha pinched Puar back.

"Hey you snuck up on her too." whined Yamcha. Tenten shook her head and chuckled.

"You know better than the sneak up on me, remember when we bumped heads?" asked Tenten. Yamacha rubbed his forehead at the memory of that accidental attack.

"I-I know," he points at Tenten's soba," but hey you barely touched your food, it taste bad or something?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"No, well actually I don't know, I haven't had any, its my first time trying soba so I'm a bit apprehensive about it." said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar look at Tenten, they then look at each other and in a second they burst out laughing and pointing at Tenten. As they did this Tenten was confused as to why this was happening at her expense, did she say or do something funny or strange that caused them to laugh.

"Did I say something strange?" asked Tenten. Puar lands on Yamcha's head as they laugh at her.

"You didn't want to eat!' said Puar laughing.

"And, is it that strange?" asked Tenten. Yamcha wiped a tear from his eye and explained.

"W-Were sorry Tenten," Puar nodded," we really are, were just not used to seeing a Saiyan not want to eat or even not eat a lot of food!" said Yamcha.

"Not eating a lot, thats what you found funny?" asked Tenten. Puar nodded

"All the saiyans I know: Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and even Gohan eat whatever they can put into their mouths, ever since I've known Goku he' been able to eat a mountain of food and end up okay not matter what." said Yamcha. Tenten recall Yamcha's stories and realizes that he was right, but it was still strange to her.

"So thats what you lauging about, I suppose it would be strange to you." said Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"I'm so used to seeing Saiyans stuff food into mouths it kind of scared me to see you not eating." said Yamcha. Tenten folded her arms.

"It could just be that I'm worried about trying new food, Yamcha I've never had soba before now." said Tenten. Yamcha shook her head.

"Come on, soba is great, I promise you won't get fat if you eat some." said Yamcah. Tenten tilted her head hearing that in confusion.

"Fat, is that something that Saiyans worry about?" asked Tenten. Yamcha was about to open his mouth when Puar pulled on Yamcha's hair making him stop.

"O-OW, Puar I wasn't gonna say something dumb!" said Yamcha. Puar then stopped and floated in front of Yamcha.

"I don't thing that she's worried about getting fat Yamcha, she's not like some of the women you dated." said Puar. Yamcha rubbed his head in pain.

"O-Ow, Puar you know that hurts, I was just joking too you know," he then looks at Tenten," you know I was joking right?." asked Yamcha. Tenten tilted her head wondered how to respond.

"Well my feeling aren't hurt so I guess I can let that slide for now." said Tenten. Yamcha looked scared to hear that and Puar did too. Tenten saw their reactions and laughed a little.

"Relax I'm kidding, its okay." said Tenten. Yamcha expressed relief at that.

"You need to practice jokes." said Yamcha, Puar nods in agreement.

"Please do." said Puar he then looked. Yamcha then looks over at Tenten's soba and points to it.

"So you gonna eat that?" asked Yamcha.

"Yamcha!" said Puar annoyed at his hunger in wanting to eat someone's food.

"Okay fine," he looks at Puar," Puar do you want to eat that?" asked Yamcha. Before Puar could give a response Tenten bursts with laughter causing the duo to look at her., she stops and talks to them both.

"Its okay Yamcha I'll eat it, who knows I might like it." said Tenten. Yamcha puts his hands on his side and smiles.

"Thats the spirit!" said Yamcha. Puar smiled.

"Yeah!" he said happily.

Tenten then sat back down, she picked up her chopsticks, she was very apprehensive about this but she took some soba, but before she ate any she looked up and saw Yamcha and Puar staring at her in anticipation, she laughed a little and responded to this.

"Boys please, I can eat by myself, I appreciate the worry though." said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar backed away and let Tenten eat. Tenten then began eating and the first bite she took caused her to wear a big smile on her face which caused Yamcha to put his hands in the air like someone after kicking a soccer ball in a goal.

"You like it!" said Yamcha Tenten nodded, she didn't speak since there was food in her mouth.

Yamcha was happy to see this but as he watched Tenten eat she saw that she was a conservative eater, like she was watching her weight, but he knew she didn't care for that sort of thing, whenever Vegeta and Goku ate they were hungry animals. That in itself woulnd't be a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that there was mountain amount of things that separated her from them. She didn't seem that into fighting, she coulnd't become a Great Ape, her hair turned white at the sight of a full moon(since what had happened he made sure she went to sleep early) and who knows what else. He also wondered what about her past would come to bite them, she could have done a plethora of things that could put earth in danger, hell her being there was a danger enough, but Yamcha thought that he would deal with that when the time came.

"Yo," Tenten swallows her food and looks at Yamcha," I wonder what your favorite food was before you lost your memory." said Yamcha. Tenten wonders herself and is stumped.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was anything really bitter, I hate bitter tastes." said Tenten.

"Well I guess not, soba has a strong flavor but its not bitter." said Yamcha. Puar then jumped in the air and hugged Tenten;s head.

"Ice cream!" he yelled.

Tenten and Yamcha then laugh at what Puar had said and Puar joins in. Tenten then shakes her head a little.

"I doubt favorite foods will be a clue to my past." said Tenten. Yamcahn then remebers the pictures that Tenten drew and he runs into the back room to get them.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" yelled Yamcha, he tripped a little when he ran. Puar flies up a little and waives his arms.

"Where'd he run off too?" ask Puar.

"Guess he had to use the bathroom." said Tenten, she then giggles a little. Puar then has a thought and flies over to Tenten expressing it.

"You know you laugh and smile a lot when your around Yamcha or even think about him." said Puar. Tenten wears a confused face.

"I only seem to hang around him and you though, not that I can complain." said Tenten. Puar nodded and just as he was about to ask something else Yamcha ran back to the two with one of the pictures, the one he said was a sun.

"Hey look at this." said Yamcha, he held up the picture and Puar and Tenten look at it.

"Isn't that a sun?" asked Puar. Tenten folds hugs herself.

"I thought that we clarified that it really wasn't that helpful." said Tenten. Yamchan nodded.

"Yeah ,Yeah I know but I thought about it and realized something, what if this was some kind of fruit you liked to eat." said Yamcha

"A fruit, with spikes?" asked Tenten.

"Like a pineapple?" suggested Puar, Yamcha pointed at him and smiled.

"Yes, exactly like a pineapple, you must have eaten a fruit like this on a planet that you were on after your planet blew up, might have been your favorite!" said Yamcha ecxited. Tenten and Puar realized that this may have been true, but Tenten pointed out a strange piece of information.

"I don't think that would be true." said Tenten. Puar and Yamcha look at her in confusion.

"Huh, why not?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"It just doesn't look like a fruit I would like, and when I drew it I kind of got a nightmarish feeling." said Tenten.

"A nightmarish feeling?" asked Yamcha.

"I didn't think much of it before but when I drew that picture I got a bad feeling." said Tenten.

"A bad feeling, did any of the pictures give you a good feeling?"" asked Yamcha. Tenten thought about it and answered.

"The red rings, the angry mountain, the bossy palm tree, the wierd symbol, and the two red rings." said Tenten.

"Oh,, maybe those were friends of yours, maybe if I show you two Vegeta he might recognize you." said Yamcha, he looked over to Tenten and saw that she was eating again, the only one that was paying him was Puar. Puar shrugged is shoulders and smiled.

"She likes Soba now." said Puar with a smile. Yamcah grinned and gave a hearty laugh at that response.

"Guess we can talk about that later." said Yamcha

* * *

 **Otherworld(Southern Quadrant)**

 **Sout Kai's planet**

South Kai's planet was the third biggest planet among the Cardinal Kais, though most of the Kai's planets were bigger that King Kai's made it out to be considering all their warriors would stay with them and would be brought back to life like King Kai's would. South Kai was watching as his warriors were training as they always did but always loved to have fun with them as he did.

"Left!" he said.

"Hai!" said the warriors as blocked with their left arm.

"Right!" he said.

"Hai!" yelled the warriors as they blocked with their right. South Kai then smiles.

"Now put you right foot in!" South Kai sings

"Hai!" yell the warriors as they put their right foot in.

"You put your right foot out!" South Kai sings

"Hai!" the warriors then put their right foot out, but they realized what was happening at the moment and their gained a mark of agitation on their foreheads.

"You put your left foot in! South Kai sings. The warriors do what he says.

"And you shake it all about!" he sings with a smile and giggle. The warriors do what he says. South Kai then shakes his arms in a dancing motion.

"You do the chunk monkey and you turn yourself about," he spins around while dancing and his do the same," thats what its all about!" he said finishing his song. The warriors groan hearing this jokes today.

"Oh come on that was plum funny. boys" he said. South Kai then sees a familiar face laying on the grace, he was dressed in odd attair and he had a jar next to him, his arms were behind his head and he had a straw hat on with a katana at his side.

"Hey, your boss left you here to train with us for a bit, come up here and dance with us." said South Kai.

"I have two left feet, plus I hate dancing, was never good at it." he said. The warriors then all got mad hearing that and expressed it.

"That's no fair!"

"Why should we suffer and he relax?"

"Just cause he has to guard that weird jar!"

South Kai looks back at his warriors and they all back down. He then goes over to his guest and takes off his hat revealing a familiar face, Raditz, Goku's dead older brother or was once dead, he bared no halo anh e was not in

"Boo!' said South Kai. The man takes his hat back and lies back down. South Kai just shrugs and shakes his head.

"Raditz you have no sense of humor." he said.

* * *

 **Well that was a fun new chapter to right, as you can tell I made a change from Yamcha being a bodyguard to baseball star, I didn't know that was true, I'll fix that in the other chapters too.**

 **Vote on my poll please.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off :)"**


	14. The Second Student

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **I do not own Dragonball Z, Gt or Super in any way shape or form.**

 **Sorry I was late on the update, my computer was acting up**

 **I still have a poll up, so please vote.**

* * *

 **The second student**

 **Dende's Lookout**

Mako and Piccolo were standing before each other preparing to spar as part of Mako's training, they were in an empty space within the Lookout Piccolo had taken off his training weight turban and cape wearing his usual purple Gi, and as for Mako's attire her clothes would get torn during training so Piccolo made her a Gi similar to his own like what he made for Gohan before the Cell games, though it was sized differently like how his is now and since she was a teenager, he added the white collar like Nail or Gohan had when they were training.

Even though it had only a little over a month since Mako had started training with him, Piccolo was a bit on the fence on training her at first, her attitude toward Dende and the fact that she practically threatened to kill Dende and launched boulders up at their home he didn't seem to despise her, however there were still things unknown about her.

Mako had managed to improve her abilities since she started training with Piccolo, though he hadn't taught her any of his techniques yet and she didn't have any specific of her own she had managed to increase her physical power and her ability to use Ki thanks to Mr. Popo as well as himself, but she seemed to be able to use her power in large bursts of unnecessary power which is why she couldn't fly properly on her own, but to think she was able to use it to such an extent until now was surprising. As Mako stretched Piccolo looked at her and spoke about their lesson.

"Mako, today we'll be working on your awarness in battle, keeping your senses open in battle, seeing with your abiility to sense rather than just using your eyes or ears." said Piccolo. Moka then finished her stretching and nodded.

"Yes Master Piccolo." said Mako. Piccolo was a bit aprehensive about being called master, but he thought about the fact he had already trained Gohan when he was a child.

"Okay, lets begin," he sighed' its been a while since I've done this." said Piccolo. Mako was confused by what he had said until Piccolo began to power up,

"Prepare yourself" he said as he focused his power throughout his body in one moment and in the next he split into 5 seperate Piccolos. Mako was completely taken aback by what she had seen, her mind did its best to break down what kind of technique this was; could she learn this ability, could only Piccolo do it, did he create it and more swirled in her mind.

"That's fucking amazing, how did you do that?!" yelled Mako in excitement. Piccolo shook his head.

"You won't learn any of my techniuqes yet, wer areworking on your ability to manuver and sense multiple opponents," Piccolo gestures at his copies," these will overwhelm you with a storm of attacks, do your best to avoid or guard our attacks and counter." said Piccolo. Mako nodded.

"Got it, I can do this." said Mako with a grin.

"Let your guard down and I'll smack that enthusasim right out of you!" said Piccolo

Mako was a bit unsure about this, but the more she broke down the training it was just her fighting 4 people at once, they're just the same person. She then got into her fighting stance, she positioned her legs from each other and made a fist in one hand on an open palm in the other.

"I'm ready." she said.

The Piccolos then got on their own fighting stances and charged at Mako, just as she prepared to counter attack 4 of the Piccolos vanished and the remaining one ties to strike Mako, she tries to block it, but in a moment she was hit in her side by a Piccolo clone's kick nearly sending her flying. The other Piccolo then strikes her in the stomach, but Mako blocked the attack, the second Piccolo then tried to hit her again, but she ducked the attack, when she did she saw a third Piccolo appear dashing at her from inbetween the first's legs, when he attacked her

"They keep coming from no where, I have no-"

*Smack*

Just as she tried to evaluate the situation the copy of Piccolo chopped the back of her neck trying to knock her unconcious, she was sent toward the ground and she slide face first several feet. She then flips one her hands off the ground, she looks and sees the Piccolos charging at her, she quickly prepares herself for the fight.

" _F-Feel my opponents, damn it!"_ thought Mako.

The Piccolos then began to fight Mako with her being able to do nothing but block and dodge the attacks with little success, they always managed to land a hit on her and no matter how hard she tried she could sense where they were coming , she would either have to see them or counter attack, she wasn't making any progress in the training at the moment.

"Feel your opponents movements, sense their energy!" yelled Piccolo as the onslaught continued. Mako kept trying but she wasn't able to sense energy very well, but she decided that if relying on your eyes and ears were no go she could ignore those senses until she got something right.

"Stop reacting from an attack hitting you, react before it hits you!" yelled Piccolo.

"I know!" yelled Mako before she was struck in the stomach.

Mako tried and failed again and again, but as she gained wounds and bruises something ticked in her, she began to feel something a while after cutting off her other senses, but nothing enough to gain the ability fully.

"I just need to keep going and I'll get this." thought Mako.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

Mako lied on the ground damaged from the training, Piccolo stood above her without a scratch on him, after all that training Mako wasn't able to complete her training properly. Mako had nothing but dissapointment in her heart, she felt so close to getting it but she was so far away from being able to sense things properly. As she laid on the ground she put her hands to her face frustrated.

"DAMN IT, I THOUGHT I HAD IT!" she yelled so loud that Dende and Mr. Popo could. Piccolo nearly jumped hearing that, he then sighed.

"After resting we'll try again, no other path than that, until then work on your ability to maintain awarness and sensing energy." said Piccolo. Mako then slowly got up and nodded looking down.

"Yes Master Piccolo." said Mako. Piccolo then held out his hand.

"Hold still so I can clean you up." said Piccolo attemtpting to heal her woumds, but Mako shook hear head.

"No, I-I need to remember how I flunked today." said Mako. Piccolo found this to be strange.

"Don't be stubborn, you need to recover for later." said Piccolo. Mako shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I've taken beatings before," she began to walk away," I just need a good rest." said Mako.

As Mako left Piccolo wondered more about her, even though he knew that Earthlings could be strong warriors and even opponents within time, even Mako was proof of that. He could tell that trainer her would be long despite her power at the moment, longer than Gohan.

"Gohan." Piccolo uttered.

Piccolo remembered that when he was first training Gohan he made it so that Gohan could survive on his own first, give him a sense of survival for the Saiyans, but even when he started it was just a few years and the potiential was even more there because he was part Saiyan. For humans it akes longer, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi and even Yamcha took long to get to a high amount of strenght, but Mako already seemed to know how to use Ki, but it only looked that way because of how she go there, she didn't really know what she was supposed to.

"How will training her go?" he asked himself.

"I can say very well from my own perspective." said Mr. Popo. Piccolo turned and saw Mr. Popo walking up to him.

"Saw all that did you?" asked Piccolo. Mr. Popo nodded.

"Youra very aggressive teacher." said Mr. Popo.

"Am I wrong for it?" asked Piccolo for his opinion. Mr. Popo shook his head.

"No, in fact I think its the best method for Mako, she seems to understand after a while." said Mr. Popo.

"I could tell, but her progress is slow or normal I should say." said Piccolo.

"Oh thats right, this is the your second official student, after Gohan that is, she has quite a thing to live up to." said Mr. Popo. Piccolo shook his head.

"I doubt she's here for that." said Piccolo. Mr. Popo scratched the bottom of his chin.

"I doubt she is after anything here in partcular, I watch her when she's here, she doesn't snoop around or search for anything, but she had knowledge of this place, its almost unsettling if it wasn't for her straightforward attitude toward training here." said Mr. Popo. Piccolo groaned a little.

"That was Dende's fault, she was here to kill him and he lets her stay like a stray dog." said Piccolo a little annoyed. smiled.

"You've no need to worry, I think he felt bad about her coming up here for nothing, but he wasn't lying, anyone who comes up here of their own power can train if they want, she's just the first in a while to have to rule applied to." said Mr. Popo.

"Who is she?" asked Piccolo.

"She resembles the tribe that lives beneath Korin's tower, but other than that no one can say." siad Mr. Popo. Piccolo realized that debating over the situation of who she was with so little information would do no good.

"We'll ask her later, about her Grandmother too." said Piccolo. He then began to walk out of the room, when he left Mr. Popo looked around at the destroyed room that he was in, this was due to Mako and Piccolo's training and he sighed,

"Suppose I should clean this up." said Mr. Popo.

* * *

Piccolo made his way through the Lookout tower, it was within a matter of moments that he saw Dende looking inside of a room, he realized that it was Mako's room. He walked up to him and asked what was up.

"Dende," Dende jumps scared," what are you doing here?" asked Piccolo. Denden looks up at Piccolo and acts nervous.

"Oh hey Piccolo, h-hows it going?" asked Dende. Piccolo shook his head.

"Don't dodge the question." said Piccolo. Dende rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I saw her walking in, she looked hurt from training so I offered to heal her but she said no, she went in her room and dropped on her bed sleeping." said Dende. Piccolo folded his harms.

"You got worried, and watched her sleep, you started talking to yourself is less strange than this." said Piccolo. Dende narrowed his eyes at Piccolo.

"She was hurt okay, I go worried so I healed her why she was sleeping." said Dende. Piccolo questiond this entirely.

"Thought she didn't want to be healed." said Piccolo.

"Yeah, don't tell her I did that." said Dende. He then walked away from Piccolo. Piccolo wondered if Mako being here was distracting to Dende, but there didn't seem to be any big problems yetm he hoped there would be problems yet, he then remembers that he would have to house someone named Tenten.

"Yamcha better not forget." said Piccolo.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote.**

 **Please review**

 **vote on my poll**

" **This is Squalo King signing off :)"**


	15. Meet 3 of my friends and a stranger

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Sayains**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Super in any shape or form.**

* * *

 **Meeting 3 of my friends and a stranger**

 **Diablo Desert**

Yamcha, Puar and Tenten were in the Diablo Desert, he and Tenten were stretching to prepare for training again while Puar did so as well even though he wouldn't be training either. Yamcha was wearing a Gi that Tenten made for him, it was colored yellow with a green lining with a Turtle School Kanji in red as well as the shoes, they were the team colors for the Taitans the baseball team that Yamcha played for. As Tenten was wearing Saiyan armor that had flexible plates on her arms and legs and with small boots. Puar was dressed with a small kasa with a mini kimono.

"Okay, ready today?" asked Yamcha as he stretched. Tenten nodded as she stretched her legs, Yamcha blushed looking at her do that, he never felt anything when he saw Vegeta training in his battle suit but then again Tenten was a woman in a skin tight suit. He shook off his desires and prepared to train, he moved his arms in a circular motion and Puar imitated him doing the same. As he did Tenten chuckled a little.

"Puar you may want to move or you might get hurt." said Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"She's right," he patted Puar's head," move out of the way little buddy." said Puar. Puar nodded.

"Okay," he flies over to Tenten's shoulder," better?" he asked jokingly. Tenten giggled, she pinched Puar's ear making him wince. Yamcha laughs seeing this.

"O-Ow, okay I'll go behind the rock!" said Puar. Tenten then let goes of Puar's ear and he flies behind a rock to keep away from any danger from what was to happen next. Yamcha stopped stretching and Tenten did the same, Yamcha then forms a ki orb in his hand catching Tenten's attention

"This time we'll be working on how to form ki in your hands and making sure that it doesn't go crazy." said Yamcha. Tenten nodded and the memory of her sneezing a beam of power at Yamcha, at first she had no clue what it was but now she has a better realization of what it was.

"I'm ready for whatever you'll have to teach me, though I might sneeze again." said Tenten. Hearing the word "sneeze" caused Yamcha to put away his ki orb and duck as fast as he could. Tenten giggled seeing Yamcha act a little scared.

"Not funny." said Yamcha a bit upset.

"Sorry, I'm ready to learn I swear." said Tenten. Yamcha dusted off his clothes and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now as I said and as you reminded me Ki can be extremely powerful depending on how much a person trains and how a person uses ranging from small amounts," he makes a tiny amount in his palm," or large amounts," he makes it larger but disperses it," it varies." said Yamcha,

"Can you just make it into orbs and big waves, like when I sneezed?" asked Tenten. Yamcha shook his head.

"Nope, you can make force fields, swords and more, when using this kind of stuff you need imagination too." said Yamcha. He then held out his hand and pointed up, he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and focused his ki into his hand and formed his Spirit Ball.

"I made this up ages ago, its a sphere but its meant to, he then throws it up in the air and controls it with his fingers, moving them rapidly causing it to move at high speeds, this entranced by this techniuqed, impressed by Yamcha's control and Puar was easily impressed as always by what Yamcha did.

"You made this up, it seems simple though." said Tenten. Yamcha then made his orb come over to him and smirked arrogantly.

"I made it up while I was practicing baseball, in the game controlling the ball is one of the way you control the flow of the game, though I never do this in my games it was used against Kami while he was in disguise." said Yamcha with a grin. Puar then waived his hands and pointed out something.

"Yamcha got hit in the nuts and lost though." he said. Yamcha then laughed at the memory.

"Man that was embarrassing." said Yamcha. Tenten the put up her hands as if she were a scale.

"I'm confused though was it losing," she puts up her left hand and lowers her right," or getting hit in your nuts," she does the same with her right hand," which was the most embarrassing?" asked Tenten. Yamca then puts his Spirit Ball away and answered honestly.

"Losing ain't that bad when you think about it down the line, so I have to say the other thing." said Yamcha. Tenten laughs and Yamcha rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

'Okay enough of the jokes, I want you to make an orb in your hand, first fo-"

Yamcha stops talking when he sees that Tenten had created a large Ki orb, bigger than Yamcha's spirit ball and with more energy, Yamcha then realized that the others might go crazy if they sensed her energy or if that thing explosed.

"Like this?" asked Tenten nonchalantly.

"EEEEHHHH!" yelled Puar afraid, he then runs behind Yamcha afraid.

"T-T-Tenten put that away, too big, TOOO BIIIG!" he yelled.

Tenten did what Yamcha said and dispersed the attack, Yamcha and Puar breathed out relieved that Tenten put the Ki orb away, hopefully before anyone could notice. Tenten looked as Yamcha and Puar began panting in relief on how they were no longer in any danger.

"I'm sorry I used so much, I thought you were used to this." said Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"I am, its just you used a lot of energy just now, your getting better and summoning your power more and more." said Yamcha astonished. Tenten looks down at her hands and is just as surprised as Yamcha was.

"Your right, it felt really natural, like I've done this before." said Tenten. Puar floats over to Tenten.

"Are your remembering anything?" asked Puar. Tenten shook her head.

"Nothing huh, its been a while since I found you, I thought that you'd remember something by now." said Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"How did I even end up in there?" asked Tenten. Yamcha scratched the top of his head, he then decided to let Tenten meet some of his friends.

"Hey," Tenten looks at Yamcha," I wanna take you somewhere," he flies up, come one Puar!" said Yamcha. Puar flies up to Yamcha.

"Coming!" said Puar, he then rests on Yamcha's head to ride.

"Lazy." said Yamcha with a smile. Tenten floats up to Yamcha.

"Where are we going?" asked Tenten.

"The Kami's Lookout," he rubs the top of his head," or Dende's Lookout, well its the Lookout." said Yamcha.

"The big floating thing in the sky, the one in your stories?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, I figure that you should watch someone better than me do this, also I kind of promised to introduce you to them." said Yamcha Puar slowly shook his head.

"You waited a while to do this Yamcha." said Puar. Tenten nodded.

"Do you not want to share me with your friends?" asked Tenten. Yamcha was about to say something Puar shook his head.

"Your very possessive Yamcha, pretty dumb." said Puar.

"I-I'm not dumb, your dumb!" yelled Yamcha, Yamcha then pinched Puar's cheek and Puar did the same to Yamcha causing them to pull on each others cheeks like 10 year olds. As they did Tenten laughed seeing this making them stop, Puar rubs Yamcha's face apologetically and Yamcha did the same.

"They were the first ones I told, they usually are the first ones to notice something bad happening, or they're supposed to be, they have a great place to train and they might even have something to bring your memories back." said Yamcha. Puar then floats over to Yamcha.

"Like the Dragon Balls?" asked Puar. Yamcha's eyes widened and he falls on his back causing Puar and Tenten to worry about him.

"Y-Yamcha!" yelled Puar worried.

"AAAAAHHHH I'M A DUMBASS!" yelled Yamcha., this causes Tenten to be confused but then she realizes what went wrong.

"Oh, you didn't think about having Shenron bring back my memories did you?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nods and Puar sighs a little but Tenten giggles, Yamcha looks up at her and sees this.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," he smiles and gets up," let me just take you to the Lookout." said Yamcha. Tenten nods and Puar flies on his shoulder.

"Going up." said Puar, Yamcha then flies straight up and Tenten follows him.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

Dende and Mr. Popo were watching Mako and Piccolo sparring with each other out in the open though Denden and Mr. Popo were further away so not to get hurt. Mako was losing ground but Piccolo had a number of scraps and bruises. Mako's training had developed more, she was better at using and summoning her Ki, her endurance and speed had increased with Piccolo's teaching and she could finally sense other people's energy.

"HAAII!" yelled Mako as she tried to strike Piccolo, the attack was blocked.

"WEAK!" yelled Piccolo.

Piccolo and Mako continued their mock battle with Dende and Mr. Popo being the spectators.

"Mako has improved a lot since the last time they fought." said Mr. Popo. Denden nodded,

"Its amazing, I know its mean but I forget how strong Earthlings can get." said Dende.

Piccolo and Mako then stopped, everyone then sensed 3 people coming, they looked and saw Yamcha and Puar coming with Tenten with them, Dende. Mr. Popo and Piccolo immediately assumed that it was the Saiyan that Yamcha spoke of.

"Hey its Yamcha." said Dende. Moka folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Pretty boy, whats he doing here, and whose that cat and lady with him?" asked Mako. Piccolo tuned to Mako and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, its not a problem." said Piccolo. He then put his guard up.

" _At least not yet."_ he thought

"I can sense her energy, she's very powerful, even as a Saiyan." said Mr. Popo Moka nodded in agreement to this.

"H-How long did she train?" she uttered to herself.

Yamcha, Puar and Tenten touched down on the Lookout and Yamcha introduced Tenten to everyone.

"Hey guys hope we're not interrupting important." said Yamcha and a cocky manner. Piccolo scoffed.

"We were training, but you did bring her here like you promised." said Piccolo Yamcha nodded.

"Right," he and Puar then gesture to Tenten," introducing the lady Saiyan, Tenten!" said Yamcha.

"Da Dada!" said Puar like a fanfare

Tenten then got embarrassed and blushed a little. Piccolo, Dende and were relieved to sense that Tenten had no negative or evil energy within her like with any old enemies they had, however Piccolo still kept his guard up despite her animesia and Mako, just didn't know her so she couldn't trust her due to being a stranger.

Yamcha then put his hands behind his head.

"Well introduce yourselves." said Yamcha.

"Don't be rude." said Puar.

"Fine," Piccolo stepped forward," my na-

Tenten points at Piccolo, Mako gets into a fighting stance , but Tenten merely speaks.

"Your Piccolo," Piccolo raises his brown," and Kami and Nail," Tenten puts her hands together," nice to meet you." said Tenten. Piccolo was put off by Tenten being able to identify him so fast. Tenten the looked over at Dende and Mr. Popo. She points at Mr. Popo

"Your Mr. Popo," she points at Dende," and your little Dende." said Tenten.

"You know our names?" asked Mr. Popo. Tenten nodded and gestured at Yamcha.

"Yamcha told me about all of his friends, he told me stories about all of the times Goku and the others had saved the world." said Tenten.

"He did huh, well I suppose further introductions are unnecessary." said Piccolo. Tenten shook her head.

"Sorry if I ruined anything you practiced." said Tenten. Mako then steps forward and in front of Piccolo.

"Who are you," she looks at Tenten's tail," and why do you have a tail?" asked Mako. Tenten felt a little weird being asked this question. Yamcha then steps out in front.

"She's a pal of mine kid, so don't be rude." said Yamcha. Mako merely pushed Yamcha aside and looked up at Tenten.

"Your a very rude little girl" said Tenten. Denden intervened and introduced Mako.

"Um Miss Tenten this is Mako, she's a student here." said Denden. Piccolo then put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Don't be feckless and rude." said Piccolo. Mako lowered her head.

"Yes Master." said Mako.

" _She's so strong, how long did she train?"_ thought Mako

"Well as for why I have a tail, I'm a Saiyan, and from what Yamcha told me Saiyans have tails." said Tenten.

"Saiyan?" uttered Mako. Yamcha spoke up.

"Basically an alien from a warrior race." said Yamcha tactlessly.

"Monkeys." said Puar while resting on Yamcha's head. Mako was shocked to hear the word alien, she always thought these things as urban myths.

"A-Aliens?!" asked Mako shocked. Piccolo then remembered.

" _That's right, we never told her,_ _we'll have to do that_ _."_ he thought. Yamcha then goes over to Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Dende do you guys have the Dragon Balls with you, I wanted to use them to try and get her memories back." said Yamcha. Piccolo immediately objected to this before Dende could say a word.

"No, the Dragon Balls are meant for that." said Piccolo.

"They weren't meant for panties either." said Puar defending Yamcha.. Mako and Dende were the only ones confused by that statement. Makothen spoke up.

"Dragon Balls, you mean Shenron?" asked Mako. Piccolo nodded.

"Yes, we don't even have them with us," she looks at Yamcha," let her memories come back on their own." said Piccolo.

"Dang, well thats no good." said Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"No its probably for the best, but I am anxious." said Tenten. Piccolo then turns to Tenten.

"You really don't remember anything?" asked Piccolo. Yamcha and Puar were put off y Piccolo's mistrust but Tenten only shook her head.

"No I don't remember a thing before waking up in Yamcha's home." said Tenten. Puar then points down at Yamcha.

"He didn't try anything either, I watched the whole time." said Puar. Yamcha then patted Puar's head.

"Thank you Puar for reassuring that I'm not a dirty pervert, always looking out." said Yamcha with a smirk. Tenten then laughs a little at what Yamcha said.

" _I can't sense any deceit from her,"_ he looks at Dende who was calm about all this, _" Dende doesn't either,"_ he looks at her tail," _but who is she and how did she end up on Earth?"_ thought Piccolo Mr. Popo then approached Tenten.

"I can help with your memories if you like." said Mr. Popo. Everyone was shocked to hear but aside from Piccolo and Dende.

"Y-You can do that?" asked Yamcha. Mr. Popo nodded.

"Yes, I can make a special tea that can restore your memories, the ingredients are in the Lookout, but it takes a while to create though." said Mr. Popo.

"Thank you," Tenten pats 's turban," your so nice." said Tenten. Mr. Popo blushed a little and smiled.

"No need to thank me." said Mr. Popo.

'How long will it take?" asked Yamcha.

"Its best you don't know." said Mr. Popo. Yamcha and Puar slumped a little.

"That means a long time doesn't it?" asked Yamcha. Mr. Popo nodded.

"Well lets just wait, I'm sure a month will fly right by." said Tenten. Mako tilted her head.

"Your too optimistic about this," everyone looks at Mako," you lost your memory lady, shouldn'y you be worried?" asked Mako Yamcha was about to say something but Tenten answered.

"Not really, I have Yamcha," Yamcha blushes," and Puar to help guide me for the time being so being an amnesiac isn't so bad." said Tenten. Yamcha then boasts with a puffed up chest.

"She's safe with me, that for sure." said Yamcha with confidence, Puar then put his hands on his hips.

"Me too!" said Puar. Piccolo sighed.

"Well she's already comfortable with you all, but you'll have to tell the others." said Piccolo.

"I wonder how they'll react, especially Vegeta." said Dende.

"It'll be fine, trust me." said Yamcha. Only Puar and Tenten felt any reassurance by this.

"Well we'll get out of your hair now, come on guys." said Yamcha. Tenten nodded.

"Lets go home." said Tenten.

"Nap time." said Puar.

Yamcha, Tenten and Puar then fly off of the Lookout waiving goodbye/

"By everyone, Mako I hope your less rude the next time we meet!" said Tenten. Mako was embarrassed to hear this and Dende stiffled his laughter.

"Shut up!" yelled Mako. Yamcha, Tenten and Puar then left for home.

"She doesn't seem dangerous." said Dende.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll do the same." said Piccolo. Mr. Popo then walked away from the group causing the others to watch him leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Mako.

"To make that tea, it takes 3 months to prepare it properly." said Mr. Popo, he then left.

"Wow he'll keep busy." said Dende. Piccolo then looked back at Mako.

"We'll continue with out training, lets go." said Piccolo. Mako nodded.

"Right." said Mako. Dende nodded.

"Goodluck Mako." said Dende.

Mako and Piccolo then went back to their training spot and began fighting again.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote  
**

 **Please reveiw**

 **This is Squalo King signing off**


	16. Raditz

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a very special chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **In this chapter, I hope to spark interest that will keep people wanting to read more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonbal Z, GT, Super or anything related to it except for this fic.**

* * *

 **Raditz**

 **Planet Vegeta (Medical Ward)**

On Planet Vegeta rests the infamous, feared and powerful warrior race known as the Saiyans, born and bred to fight other races and conquer planets, along with that was the dark fact that they were working with the Galactic Tyrant known as Frieza. It was on this planet 2 of the greatest warriors were spawned: Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan royal family and Son Goku who, like other saiyan infants, would be sent of to other planets to conquer at an extremely young age, however only one of them have been born at this point.

Right around this time there was a female Saiyan, Gine, who was pregnant with her second son by her husband or as Saiyans call them "mates" Bardock who was currently out on a mission conquering a planet with his friends so he wasn't present with her while she was in the medical ward. She was currently being examined by one of the staff who belonged in Frieza's army, even though she didn't even have a bump in her stomach yet and the only person of her blood that was here while this occurred was her first born son Raditz. After the doctor had examined Gine's body she determined that she was healthy enough to give birth and the child would be transported to a pod soon after.

"Everything is in order, you will remain here and a stasis pod will be prepped, now all that's left is the name." said the doctor.

"Kakarot." said Gine with a smile. The doctor wrights down the name but Raditz just looks up at his mother confused.

"Kakarot?" asked Raditz. Gine nods.

"Yep, your father decided it, though I don't think he put much thought into it, its because I decided your name so now its his turn." said Gine. Raditz folded his arms.

"Well its a weird name but he'll be alive, that's all I care about." said Raditz with a smile. He then goes up to his mother's stomach and puts his ear on it, doing this causes Gine to laugh and the doctor to shake his head.

"What are you doing Raditz?" asked Gine laughing. Raditz taps his mother's stomach were his brother was resting, waiting to be born.

"I can't hear much," he takes head off Gine's stomach and looks straight at it," hey bro say something, your too quiet." said Raditz. Gine giggled hearing that.

"He's fine Radtiz, but I don't think that he can here you." said Gine. Raditz nodded confidently.

"Oh, I can see how you would know that, since you had me, was I quiet too?" asked Raditz. Gine nodded.

"Yep, you cried a little when you were born, even after not making a sound for so long, then you grew to be a wonderful little warrior." said Gine. Raditz's face then turned completely red. Gine laughed and pointed at Raditz's face.

"Aww, so cute, he's blushing again." said Gine. Raditz then convered his face embaressed.

"E-E-EEHHHH!?" he uttered ashamed.

"No use in hiding it, your face no matter what the circumstance turns red, even at the slightest compliment, its your cutest quirk!" said Gine.. Raditz then scrambled and covered his face with his hair so his mother couldn't see.

"N-No, I'm not, see, I'm not blushing, warriors don't blush!" he said. Gine smirked.

"OH you think so?" asked Gine. Raditz removed his hair from his face.

"Course not, father never blushes, he says a true warrior is strong, merciless and unforgiving, I'll be an Elite Saiyan just like that!" said Raditz., Gine nodded.

"Do your best, I'm sure your father will be happy for you when you become an elite, but make sure you help your brother too." said Gine. Raditz just puts his hands on his side.

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure he's a proper Saiyan!" said Raditz with the utmost confidence. Gine grinned hearing that.

"Aww, thanks Raditz," she looks at her stomach," I can take it from here, go home and get some rest, I don't want you sleeping here like last time." Gine. Raditz immediately objected to it.

"No, I don't want to leave you here with some strange man, what would father think of me!?" said Raditz. The doctor then pointed at himself.

"I'm right here and a certified doctor for Frieza's army!" said the doctor angrily. Raditz then glared at the doctor making him afraid. Gine then put her hand behind her head and giggled.

"Sorry doctor, my son is protective of me." said Gine. The Doctor didn't do anything but scoff.

"Raditz go home, see some of your friends, I'll be okay." said Gine. Raditz wanted to object but he knew his mother wasn't a weakling, he believed that if her arms and legs were destroyed she could kill a million people in one shot.

"Okay, by mother." said Raditz. He then left the medical room.

* * *

 **Slums**

Raditz arrived at the area that the lower class Saiyans homes were located; small homes, dingy, dirty but home to many soldiers of King Vegeta's army. Certains Saiyans lived in different areas, the lower class Saiyans lived in an area known as the Slums, people who dealt with Saiyans support such as scouters, armor and space pods supplied by Frieza's arms lived in a slightly nicer area with better homes and the Elite Saiyans lived in King Vegeta's giant metal castle that had a multitude of food, luxury and pleasure for him, the elites and of course his son, Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta.

Raditz walks around and sees that everyone sleeping at the moment, he hadn't considered how late it was. He walked slowly back to his home but as he did he saw two familiar faces; one looked similar to his father but with darker skin and the other had an orange bandanna with long hair hanging in the back, these were Raditzs friends Turles and Rycelo.

"Hey guys!' said Raditz excited as we went over to them.

"Hey Raditz we were waiting for you all day." said Turles a bit looked down embarressed.

"Sorry, didn't know it was so late you know." said Raditz.

"You can still show up." said Turles. Rycelo elbowed Turles

"He went to see his mother, ease off him." said Rycelo. Turles remembered and nodded.

"Hows your brother and mother doing?" asked Rycelo. Raditz folded his arms and smiled.

"Great, nothing's happened and she's okay." said Raditz happily. Rycelo sighed and Turles nodded. Rycelo and snuck over to Raditz and put his arm around the back his neck and pinched his cheek, raditz tried to fight it but Rycelo made sure to hold extra tight and pinch hard.

"Thats good, cause your too much of a crybaby to deal with!" said Rycelo happily.

"R-Rycelo, k-knock it off!" said Raditz fighting him off.

"No way!" said Rycelo. Turles smirked and shook his head.

"I'll beat you up!" yelled Raditz.

"If you practiced with us then you'd be strong enough to!" said Rycelo joking.

As the two friends played around turles looked up at the sky and saw the highest building on Planet Vegeta, the royal castle. Soon Raditz noticed this and so did Rycelo and the both looked up at it as well.

"You okay,?" asked Raditz. Turles nodded.

"Yes, it doesn't matter now." said Turles. Raditz and Rycelo looked at each other in worry, but they didn't press Turles anymore.

"Well I gotta head home, I'll get killed by my father if I stay out any longer." said Rycelo.

"Me too, I need my rest." said Turles. Raditz lowered his head dissapointed.

"Aww." said Raditz. Turles shook his head.

"Can't be helped, later." said Turles, he then left. Before Rycelo could leave he pinched Raditz on the cheek one last time causing him to swing at him but Rycelo ducks the attack and runs off.

"Later!" he yelled.

Raditz pouted and saw that the only thing that he could do was return home, as he did he looked up at the castle and wondered if he would ever become and elite, it was his wish that he shared with his three friends, though deep down the dream he wanted more was for his father to acknowledge him.

"Father." he uttered to himself

Just as Raditz made his way home he saw a bright light emanating nearby , it wasn't too fair from the slums in fact he had been to that part of Planet Vegeta with Rycelo and Turles. Now anyone with a working brain would try to avoid this, however Raditz who is a Saiyan operates differently.

"A-An invader I'll kill it!' said Raditz nervously. He then runs off to that direction preparing to blow whatever he sees into kingdom come, but just as he approaches the light he feels something familiar with him, something dangerous as he gets closer

"W-What, i-is this-"

However before Raditz could process this the feeling he has is replaced with emptiness and he passes out immediately.

* * *

 **Otherworld**

Radiz slowly opens his eyes, he looks up and sees the same sky that Otherworld held and sighed, he looked beside him and saw that the jar he was guarding was still there as well as his weapon. Upon further investigation he saw that he was on Snake Way, just as he remembered. He then gets up on his fight and thinks about the dream he had.

"That was a weird dream, or memory." said Raditz He took the jar and put an energy field around and put it in a bag that he had. He then picks up his weapon.

"I better head over to the West Kai, if I'm don't show up he'll complain and make me fight Pikkon again." said Raditz. He then began walking

"Master is probably waiting there now. Said Raditz.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Please reivew**

" **This is Squalo King, signing off"**


	17. A Day Out And About

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.** **Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Supe** **r**

* * *

 **A Day Out And About**

 **West City**

It was a calm, cool and bright day at the park in West City; here was a nice crystal clear lake that shined in the sunlight that had many ducks resting atop it and many fish resting in it, the grass was lush green and invaded with many insects that scurried between the blades of grass or flew above them and there were a surplus of Butterflies, the air was cool and comfortable even under the sun's blissful rays perfect for a day for a family, friends or even a couple. There were barely any people around, but despite that any sort of thing could occur and anything could attract the attention, which begged the question of why Yamcha, Tenten and Puar were out sitting on a bench and enjoying the evening, while drinking lemonade, ice cream and allowing Tenten to have her tail out in the open swinging like a monkey who is happy to escape captivity?

"This was such a cool idea." said Yamcha as drunk some lemonade. Puar licked some of his ice cream and savored the flavor.

"Yummy!" yelled Puar. Tenten and Yamcha laughed a little and Tenten shook her tail in a little joy. Yamcha then looked over at Tenten who hadn't finished her drink yet.

"You like your lemonade?" asked Yamcha with a smile. Tenten nodded.

"Yes, its delicious." she said with a smile. Yamcha then grinned with a cocky attitude.

"Well when life give you lemons you make lemonade." said Yamcha trying to sound intelligent. Tenten tilted her head with no clue as to what he said.

"Um what did you say?" asked Tenten confused. Yamcha then remembered that Tenten wasn't from Earth and that saying was wasted on her. However before he could clear that up Puar did the job for him.

"Tenten its an expression, it means that when bad things happen make something nice out of them." said Puar.

"Oh, thank you Puar." said Tenten as she petted Puar's head.

"Aw come on I wanted to say that." said Yamcha. Tenten giggled hearing Yamcha's complaint and that softened him up a bit.

"Sorry Yamcha." said Puar. Yamcha then pets Puar on his ears and smiled.

"Aw its okay, course I taught it to him." said Yamcha with a smile. Tenten then wondered about the expression and broke it down due to the way Yamacha said it.

"I understand it, but Yamcha nothing bad has happened today so that 'life gives you lemons' part doesn't apply." said Tenten. Yamcha thought it over and wore a confused face over what Tenten had said and tried to respond to it.

"W-Well-"

"Also we didn't get the lemonade or ice cream from life, we got them on the way here." said Tenten. Yamcha then stammered to answer but he decided to brush it off.

"A-Anyway today's starting out to be nice isn't it." said Yamcha. Tenten was about to answer but just as she did Yamcha and Puar both looked at Tenten with teeth showing smiles that gave off an air of innocence and smugness..

"Come on, say it." said Yamcha with Puar nodding in agreement.

"Say it!" said Puar.. Tenten looked away with a straight face.

"I've no idea what you two are talking about." said Tenten. Yamcha then drunk the rest of his lemonade and grinned.

"Come on, its a nice day out, were having some fun, now say it!" said Yamcha. Tenten sighed.

"Day isn't over yet, in fact we haven't been out that long." said Tenten. What Tenten, Yamcha and Puar were referring to was what occurred prior to now.

* * *

 **1 hour ago**

 **Yamcha's house**

At the moment Yamcha, Puar and Tenten were currently in his house with nothing to do at the moment,Puar was sitting on Yamcha's head while they were watching T.V. and Tenten was trying watch with them Though things were peaceful with nothing bad occurring at the moment but at the same time nothing interesting was happening at the same time either, it was completely event-less. Tenten was very content with this, it was nice and quite but Yamcha was visually frustrated by this, he looked like he wanted to wear a bored face but wanted to pout at the same time and Puar looked like he was about to fall asleep at anytime. Yamcha then yawned and groaned.

"Its so boring today." said Yamcha.

"Boring." said Puar. Tenten looked over at the two.

"Hasn't the day just started, its not even the afternoon, that's what the middle of the day is called right the 'afternoon'." said Tenten

"Yeah its called 'afternoon', but its 'now' and there's nothing to do." said Yamcha annoyed

"Nothing. Said Puar echoing Yamcha again. Yamcha smirked hearing what Puar was doing and looked at Tenten as if to signal her to watch what he was going to do. Yamcha then fake groaned.

"Puar is a big furry butt.." said Yamcha while snickering, failing to sound convincing, when he did Tenten laughed a little and Puar snored and said.

"Yamcha is a big butt face." said Puar said,

Hearing that caused the trio to laugh together at Yamcha's failed trick on Puar.

"Nice try Yamcha." said Puar. Yamcha then grabbed Puar and hugged him, pulling on his hears.

"Clever little guy." said Yamcha. Puar blushed and nuzzled against Yamcha who petted him gently. Yamcha then looked over at Tenten who looked at the two with a smile, like someone who was watching best friends become closer, Yamcha blushes when he sees her looking at them in that way but then speaks up.

"Lets go out and have fun." said Yamcha. Tenten was thrown off to hear that, she didn't expect Yamcha to just want to go somewhere out of being bored for just a couple of hours after waking up. Before she could even say a word Puar jumped in the air and did several flips before landing on his feet.

"Yay, lets get ice cream!" Puar suggested with large amounts of energy,

"How about a movie?" asked Yamcha. Puar nodded.

"Okay but nothing scary, and lets get popcorn or candy!" said Puar happily. Yamcha then shook his head at the prospect.

"You get nightmares if you eat too much of the stuff." said Yamcha.

Tenten listened on at the two talking it was made more apparent that she didn't know how these two got to know each other, Yamcha told her about most of the crazy things that's happened on earth but anything before meeting Goku and the others for the first time was just sheilded by the phrase,

"I was a bandit."

With nothing to explain events before that someone like Yamcha appeared enigmatic, she figured someone like Yamcha would be more open about himself, but he was more closed off than she gathered. She could have asked Puar but she knew the little guy's loyalty to Yamcha, plus she still had no clue as to what the hell he even was. Tenten then snapped out of her thoughts and saw that two were still talking while she was pratically trapped in her thoughts, feeling like a third wheel she prepared for them leave her alone for the rest of the day. As they were talking Tenten decided to get up and go into the other room for the whole day, but before she could Yamcha and Puar noticed her and Yamcha stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Yamcha.

"In the back room, I'll be sewing while you and Puar go out." said Tenten. Puar and Yamcha looked at each other confused and looked back.

"You know your coming with us right?" asked Yamcha. Tenten's eyes widened.

"You want me to come along, but I thought I'd have to stay home again." said Tenten. Yamcha shook his head.

"No, your coming with us, its too good a day to spend indoors, plus its boring I can't leave you like that." said Yamcha. Puar then flew over to Tenten and put his hand on her cheeks.

"Yeah come with us, we can go to that movie!" said Puar. Tenten was a bit apprehensive about this, she then grabbed Puar and put him on her head.

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't think I should be around people, kind of makes me feel nervous." said Tenten. Yamcha then wore a confused face.

"Wait, were you nervous meeting Piccolo and the others, cause you know that they're my friends right?" asked Yamcha. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I mean the thought of being around large groups of people sort of make me uncomfortable." said Tenten. Yamcha then thought it over.

"Oh, now that I think about it, there might be tons of people in a theatre, it'll be dark to so it might be terrifying," Yamcha's eyes widen in realization," *Gasp* a full moon might show up in the movie and you'll go nuts again, we can't let that happen!" said Yamcha afraid and on his guard. Puar was shivering in fear but Tenten just laughed to the point of almost keeling over causing her to get their attention.

"*Laughs* Y-Yamcha, I-I don't think it works that way." said Tenten laughing. Yamcha and Puar both tilted their heads in shock.

"It doesn't?" they asked in unison. Tenten shook her head.

"Well how about somewhere where there aren't tons of people, we can figure it out as we go?" asked Yamcha. Tenten nodded but it was one that showed uncertainty.'

"I mean yes, but maybe I should just stay inside." said Tenten. Yamcha shook his head and showed a big smile and Puar joined in with him.

"Trust me, come with us and you'll have a great day today and we won't have to be around a lot of people around, we don't even need to go see a movie." said Yamcha. Puar nodded and flew back to Yamcha.

"We can find somewhere fun and quite without a lot of people." said Puar. Tenten then looked down and curled her tail around her body.

"B-But what about my tail." said Tenten. Yamcha thought about this and he came up with the perfect(in his head) plan.

"I know what to do." said Yamcha with a smile. Tenten sighed, she honestly didn't want to go out, she's only even been in Yamcha's home and she didn't think that going anywhere in public would be fun for her, especially with her tail, but she trusted Yamcha so she abstained.

"Okay, I'll go." said Tenten. Yamcha smiled greatly and Puar joined him.

"Perfect, you won't be dissapointed." said Yamcha.

"If I do I get to say 'I told you so' Yamcha." said Tenten. Yamcha then pointed at himself.

"And if you do, then you have to say 'You told me so' and mean it." said Yamcha. Puar got confused by this and exclaimed why.

"When did this become a bet?" he asked. Yamcha pointed at the ground in authority or what little he had.

"Since now, I'm getting that 'You told me so.' from her!" said Yamcha. Tenten snickered until she swallowed her laughter.

"Okay, lets go." said Tenten. Yamcha nodded, he then went into the back room which threw Tenten and Puar in for a loop.

"What is he-"

Before Tenten could finish Yamcha came back with a carrying bag filled with god knows what with Yamcha who had a big smile on his face.

"Now we can go." said Yamcha.

* * *

 **Present**

"I'm not saying it yet." said Tenten.

Yamcha laughed a little hearing that and seeing the look on Tenten's face.

"Fine, but we got enough time for me to do the job," he then reached in his bag and pulled out a pair of brown cosplay cat ears and handed them to Tenten causing Puar to giggle.

"Which reminds me, put those on." said Yamcha. Tenten then put on the ears and blushed a little.

"They're cute, but why must I put them on?" asked Tenten.

"For your tail, if people see you with those on and the tail then they'll just think its part of a costume." said Yamcha. Tenten then questioned this.

"And you waited until we after we left home to give me these for what reason?" asked Tenten. Puar was curious as to this as well and looked over at Yamcha for an answer.

"I-I uh wanted to surprise you." answered Yamcha poorly. Tenten smiled a little and put the ears on.

"So these are like Puar's ears." said Tenten. Yamcha nodded and patted Puar's head as he ate his ice cream cone.

"Yep, but not as cute though." said Yamcha. Puar then blushed and stopped eating.

"Oh you." said Puar embarrassed. He then ate the rest of his ice cream, finishing it."

"So what do we do now?" asked Tenten. Yamcha smiled, he then finished the rest of his drink tempting Tenten to do the same, then takes her cup and his and tosses them in a nearby garbage. He then goes into the bag and pulls out a baseball.

"We play some old fashion catch!" said Yamcha excited. Puar jumped in the air and did a flip in joy.

"Yaay!" yelled Puar, he then used his powers to turn into a floating Baseball mitt and that scares Tenten out of her skin.

"A-AAAHH!" yelled Tenten

Yamcha jumps, Puar turns back to normal and Yamcha runs back to see what was wrong.

"Tenten what happened?!" he asked. Tenten points at Puar who hides behind Yamcha.

"P-Puar turned into a floating glove a-and then he changed back!" said Tenten alarmed. Yamcha and Puar look at each other and snicker to themselves which causes Tenten to get confused. Yamcha then explains.

"Puar's been able to do that since I first met him, its a normal thing, one time he transformed into a big pair of scissors." said Yamcha. Tenten looked over at Puar who flew over to her.

"W-Wow, your never mentioned that." said Tenten. Yamcha then shook his head.

"I-I'm pretty sure I did at some point, oh no wait I'm thinking of how Frieza transformed, I told you about him not Puar." said Yamcha. Puar then sighed.

"Yamcha you can't get so air headed." said Puar. Yamcha was shocked to hear that from Puar but before he could make a counter argument but Tenten spoke first.

"I'm surprised that gravity hasn't failed him." said Tenten. Yamcha then got mad.

"T-That's not funny you two." said Yamcha. Tenten and Puar giggled at Yamcha's reaction, as they did Yamcha's annoyance couldn't help but vanish upon their laughter and he laughed too.

"Very funny the both of you, now lets play catch, I want that 'I told you so'." said Yamcha. Tenten nodded and Puar transformed into a Baseball mitt again.

"Spread out to make it interesting make some distance." said Yamcha.

The group then spread out from each other adding up for more than a few feet.

"How do I do this?" asked Tenten. Yamcha and Puar fall down in a comical way, they continue to forget that Tenten not only has amnesia but is not from earth. They both get up and Yamcha explains it to her.

"Just try and grab it when it come to you or let it fall in your hands." said Yamcha. He then threw the ball to Puar who caught it in his glove form.

"Like that." said Yamcha. Puar then threw the ball to Tenten who failed to catch it.

"Aww." she uttered.

"Its okay, just throw it." said Yamcha. Tenten then picked up the ball, she turned her direction to Yamcha and gripped it tight in her hands.

"Here it comes." said Tenten.

She then threw the ball at Yamcha but it goes over his head and shoots high and far into the air until it is out of sight..Yamcha's eyes widen at this and Puar reverts back to his form and drops to the ground in shock while Tenten is surprised and embarrassed.

"O-Oops." she said. Yamcha rubbed the back of his head worried.

"Its cool, but I hope it doesn't hit anyone." said Yamcha.

"We should go and see." said Puar. Yamcha sighed when he said that and immediately took to the air.

"Okay, wait here, I'm gonna try and find it, I'll be right back, Puar look after her.." said Yamcha. Tenten felt nervous while Puar was giving a salute to Yamcha.

"Be careful." said Tenten. Yamcha just smiled.

"I'll be fine on my own." said Yamcha. He then flew in the direction Tenten threw the ball until he was out of sight. Puar then looked over at Tenten and gave a serious face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." said Puar. Tenten smiles and picks Puar up and pets him.

"I'm sure you will, but can I ask something?" asked Tentan. Puar nodded.

"Sure." said Puar

"Well how can you transform the way that you do, with that puff of smoke and all?" asked Tenten. Puar froze up hearing that question and seeing that caused Tenten herself to feel scared.

"Its, umm-"

"You can't tell me?" asked Tenten. Puar shook his head. In all honesty it frustrated Tenten to hear that but she saw the look on Puar's face, it seemed that he clearly didn't want to tell her and it seemed to pain him to speak about it.

"Sorry, its just, kind of complicated." said Puar. Tenten nodded

"Its okay, how about we play a game while we wait for Yamcha to come back?" asked Tenten. Puar then flew out of Tenten's arms and smiled.

"How about hide and seek?" asked Puar. Tenten wore a confused looked and Puar just chuckled nervously.

"I-I'll teach it to you." said Puar.

Puar quickly teaches Tenten how hide and seek works and she understands immediately.

"So who hides first?" asked Tenten. Puar raised his hand.

"Me, close your eyes and then count to 10 and come find me." said Puar. Tenten nods and closes her eyes.

"Okay, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10."

She opens her eyes and sees that Puar had vanished while she had closed her eyes. Tenten looked around for Puar but couldn't find him.

"I think he tricked me into playing a game made for him." said Tenten feeling deceived. She then began to look around for Puar but she didn't know how to do it considering that he could transform into anything that he wanted.

"Puar, come out Puar!" yelled Tenten.

*Giggle*

"Just then Tenten heard a familiar giggle from nearby and looked around to see if she could find his new form but couldn't find him.

"This is just cheating." said Tenten. As she walked around the park she searched for Puar as best she could until she bumps into a small boy who was running around.

"Oh sorry!" she said looking down at the boy. The child looks up and Tenten is shocked by what she sees, his head looked like a goofy palm tree, it was Son Goten

"I-Its okay lady." said Goten

"Glad I didn't hurt you, but is by any chance your name Goku?" asked Tenten. Goten wore a shocked face.

"You know my dad?!" asked Goten. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I've just heard his name, but your Goten right?" asked Tenten. Goten then put his hand on his chest.

"You know my name?" asked Goten. Tenten nodded.

"Yep, my friend told me about you and your family, he said that your father, family and friends and wonderful people." said Tenten. Goten smiled hearing a compliment about his father.

"Gee thanks, do you know my brother Gohan?" asked Goten. Tenten shook her head.

"I haven't met them yet, I did meet some of them, I don't big crowds." said Tenten. Goten nodded.

"Oh I understand." said Goten. He then looked at Tenten's tail and was amazed to see it.

"You have a tail, my dad had a tail as a kid!" said Goten. Tenten shook her head and scrambled to tell the lie advised by Yamcha.

"Oh no, Its not real, its part of my outfit," she points to her ears and they wiggle without her knowledge," ears." said Tenten.

"Your like a cat!" said Goten amazed. Tenten just blushed and patted Goten's head making him blush.

"Your so cute." said Tenten. Goten then blushed more and lowered his head.

"T-Thank you." said Goten. Tenten then looked around.

"What are you doing here, is someone watching you." asked Tenten. Goten nodded and pointed over at Chichi who was looking for him at the moment.

"I snuck away from my mom for a bit." said Goten.. Tenten pointed at Chichi as she was walking over to them.

"I think she found you." said Tenten. Goten turns around and his mother immediately hugged him.

"There you are, don't run off like that again!" yelled Chichi. Goten nodded as his mother let him go.

"Yes mom."said. Goten. Tenten looked at Chichi's attire and demeanor and it was exactly as Yamcha described. Chichi looked over at Tenten to speak with her.

"I'm sorry if my son bothered you, he's really a sweet boy." said Chichi waiving her hand. Tenten smiled.

"I know, he's a lot like Goku I think." said Tenten. Chichi nodded but was shocked to hear her husband's name.

"Um, how do you know my husband?"asked Chichi preparing for an answer.

"I've heard of him, from a friend." said Tenten. Chichi was confused and suspicious by this statement until she saw Tenten's moving tail. Goten and Tenen noticed her looking at it and Goten said something.

"Mom, why are you looking at her ta-"

Chichi immediately covers Goten's mouth.

"I-um why do you have a tail?" asked Chichi. Tenten points at her wiggling ears..

"Part of my outfit, its cute." said Tenten. Chichi immediately thought that this woman was a pervert and disliked the fact that she knew about Goku somehow and that she might have touched Goten.

"Cute" her fist clenched," very, well bye." said Chichi as she took Goten home, as she walked away Goten wrestled free and said his goodbyes.

"Bye Pretty lady, I like your tail!" yelled Gotn tactlessly. Chichi covered his mouth making him quiet while Chichi waived goodbye awkwardly as they left.

"They're nice, just like Yamcha said, speaking of which when is he getting back?" asked Tenten.

"Probably soon." said Puar. Tenten heard this coming from the top of her head and she quickly grabs her cosplay cat ears, they emit a puff of smoke and turn into Puar.

"Gotcha." said Tenten.

"Oh I messed up, glad you like Goten and Chichi, but why didn't you mention Yamcha?" asked Puar. Tenten widened her eyes and sighed.

"I forgot to." said Tenten.

Just then Tenten and Puar watch Yamcha descending from the sky, he was covered in snow and he was shivering much to their surprise.

"Yamcha!" yelled Puar worried, he then flew over and hugged Yamcha's face to warm him up. He then smiled but continued to shiver and shake, he put the ball Tenten threw on the ground and it was an ice block.

"W-Where did you go?" asked Tenten.

"Y-Y-Your a-a-a r-really g-g-g-good t-t-t-throw." said Yamcha cold. Tenten then held in whatever laughed she had but she didn't fool Yamcha who couldn't help but laught at himself for this weird situation.

"C-Call me a hunk-cicle" said Yamcha with a big grin as a bit of snow fell from his hair. Tenten then laughed out loud until she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh- Oh- Okay you win, you told me so!" yelled Tenten happily. Yamcha then put his hands on his hips in victory and Puar joined him.

"Can we warm me up please?" asked Yamcha.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Gonna take a break from my stories, my rewrite Iro No Oo Yamada.**

 **Please review.**

 **"This is Squalo King Signing off :)"**


	18. Where do you and God come from?

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans**

 **As I said before I would update this story from time to time but not like Gentle heart.**

 **Sorry about late chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

 **Where do you and God come from?**

 **Years ago**

 **?**

A young girl stands in her room alone, surrounded by broken toys, a destroyed bed, a computer with a busted screen and broken holes in the wall. Her hands were bloodied and broken by her own doing, the destruction of her room and the property that rested within, no sound was made in the confinement of the room what the young girl would call a prison from now until the future and didn't want to cry to show weakness.

She looked down at her hands, saw then crimson red with her blood, the stinging and pain of the wounds, the agonizing suffering that the broken fingers she had was all she could feel. She wanted to feel this because she believed it was something she should endure.

* * *

 **Dende's Lookout**

At the Lookout Mako was sitting with her legs crossed indian style and she tried meditating like Piccolo had suggested to her in order to better herself mentally for training. She had already trained with Piccolo for 8 hours straight which caused her to be riddled with bruises, scraps and scars courtesy of Piccolo himself though he offered to heal her she said no. Piccolo was meditating in front of her, floating even

"The way you use Martial Arts is becoming more a bit disciplined and your senses are getting better, but the way you use your ki and fight is chaotic so we're going to try meditating today to help control your energy better." said Piccolo.

"Meditating, this is gonna help me?" asked Mako. Piccolo nodded.

"Yes, it helps calm your mind, not only that but it good to do while Visualization Training." said Piccolo

"Close your eyes so we can start." he said.

Mako had honestly never tried such a thing before, but it seemed simple enough after all it was just sitting and not really thinking about anything. Mako closed her eyes as she was told and did nothing.

Piccolo saw that opened his eyes and saw that Mako was doing as she was told, he then closed his again.

"Now try to relax and be calm, breath in and out, let your energy flow through you." said Piccolo.

Mako was confused by the next set of instructions but she decided to do what she was told and powered up while sitting down letting her KI build up, as she did her power acted like a mighty wind and blew against Piccolo and roared through the area, it even blew Piccolo's hat off his head. As this occurred Piccolo stopped meditating ad spoke to Moka about her error.

"Stop, stop!" he said loud so that Moka could hear him over her Ki rising. Mako then did as Piccolo asked.

"I told you to let your energy flow through you, do it calmly not a powering up like your ready for a fight." Said Piccolo. Mako looked down embarrassed that failed to do so.

"Forgive me master!" said Mako in a quick fashion.

"See this is what I meant when I told you that your power was still chaotic, you may have learned con." said Piccolo sternly

"Y-Yes sir." said Mako.

Piccolo then used telekinesis to make his hat float to his head but before he did Mako looked on at Piccolo's appearance, his green skin, sharp eyes, she remembers how sharp his teeth look, the strange look on his arms and how his ears looked. She knew that Dende had the same appearance, the idea of them having a connection was more than clear. As Piccolo began to meditate again Mako decided to ask about this and get it over with.

"Master?" uttered Mako. Piccolo opened his eyes back and and saw Mako looking up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I ask something about you and Dende?" asked Mako. Piccolo didn't see anything wrong with this, but before he answered he decided to try and use this as a why to get information about Mako.

"I suppose there's no harm, but I have a question for you." said Piccolo. Mako then perked up and stood up straight on her feet.

"Yes sir, anything!" said Mako with enthusiasm. Piccolo then asked with no hesitation.

"Where are you from?" asked Piccolo.

The moment that Piccolo asked his question Mako's face immediately made a frown, she gave of a somber air, her arms sank and she looked down not wanting to look Piccolo in the eyes. These were all the tell tale signs of sadness and Piccolo was able determine this came about from his curiosity.

" _Looks like she doesn't want to talk about it."_ thought Piccolo.

Mako took a deep breath and as she was about to talk about herself Piccolo put her hand up causing her to stop.

"Never mind, I can see that you don't want to talk about your home." said Piccolo. Mako looked at Piccolo almost in a hopeful sense but she didn't think this was right to keep it from him when he asked, but it felt to painful for her and Piccolo couldn't understand why.

"Thanks, but its rude for me to ask something about you and me not tell you anything." said Mako.

"Its fine, I'm not shy, about myself and Dende isn't either, in fact I think he'd like it." said Piccolo.

"Okay, umm what are you two?" asked Mako.

Piccolo arched and eyebrow first hearing her question but then understands what she meant by asking what he was.

"Oh, I'm actually surprised it took you this long to ask, short story is that me and Dende are both Namekians." said Piccolo.

Mako was dumbfounded by that word, "Namekian," it didn't sound like anything she had heard before and even believed it was made up.

"Namekian, is that some kind of god or demon or Demonic God?" asked Mako. Piccolo was a bit thrown by Mako's statements.

"What no, I'm neither of those." said Piccolo. However he thought about it for a moment and reliazed that he was both of the first two at a time.

"SO what are you, and if Dende's not Kami then what is he?" asked Mako.

"Were not gods in the way I think your thinkings, Dende's Kami in a different manner." said Piccolo.

"Huh?" uttered Mako.

"Me and Dende are from another planet, called Namek." said Piccolo. Mako then jumped on her feet in shock and her eyes widened.

"W-Wait another planet, t-that means your aliens!" yelled Mako. Piccolo nodded.

"Yes, like Tenten and some other people that you might end up meeting." said Piccolo. Mako then gulped hearing that word "others".

"Wait there are more than you two and that monkey girl?" asked Mako. Piccolo nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah all of them are friends of ours so don't worry about them." said Piccolo.

"Friends?" uttered Mako.

Mako then imagined the other aliens that were Piccolo's friends; she saw them round bald heads, grey skin, big black eyes and even antennas. Mako then found herself looking at Piccolo's head and staring at his antenna. Piccolo noticed this and got a little uncomfortable at someone staring at him like this.

"Stop staring." said Piccolo as sternly and politely as possible. Mako quickly looked away and nervously cleared her throat.

"S-Sorry, its just then antennas should have given it away." said Mako. Piccolo then put his finger to one of his antenna and chuckled.

"I suppose so." said Piccolo.

"Your like the little green men myth, well big green man and Dende whose a little green man." said Mako. Piccolo felt a little irritated by that remark and decided to let it slide.

"SO how long have you been on Earth?" asked Mako.

"Long time, Dende is newer here than me but he's adjusted." said Piccolo.

" _Adjusted, wait he didn't come here with Piccolo?"_ thought Mako.

Mako then thought about the fact that Piccolo and Dende were from a plant far far away from Earth. She wondered how Piccolo had thought about it and how Dende felt about it. She then sat down and crossed her legs together and looked down.

"Do you miss Namek?" asked Mako. Piccolo sighes and answers.

"Yes and no, I wasn't born on namek and I've only been once I can't forget how it felt being there, but I'd rather live on Earth." said Piccolo.

"Why?" asked Mako.

Piccolo then thought about Gohan, and even the others and how they had become his friends and some of them earn his repect.

"I like it here." said Piccolo.

"That's vague." said Mako.

"Yeah." said Piccolo in a nonchalant tone.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." said Mako.

There was no more talking between these two, they both sat quietly and attempted to meditate. Piccolo soon began to float in his calm state and his energy would serenely course through his body like a calm river, this was natural as breathing was to him. Mako looked up at Piccolo, she had more questions about Namekians, him and Dende being Kami but for now she would leave them for later. Mako closed her eyes and tried be calm as possible and make her ki as calm as possible as she focused.

As Piccolo and Mako meditated Dende and Mr. Popo watched from a distance and snickered.

"They almost look alike." said Dende.

"Indeed, but I do wonder where Moka is actually from." said Mr. Popo. Dende wondered that as well.

"I wonder if she misses her home." he said somberly. Mr. Popo noticed Dende's tone and turned to him.

"Dende, do you miss new namek?" asked Mr. Popo.

Dende nodded in response but smiled anyway.

"Yeah but my place is here,I'm okay." said Dende.

Mr. Popo and Dende then left Piccolo and Mako alone. After they did Dende returned to looking over Earth and Mr. Popo began working on the tea to help Tenten reclaim her memories.

As Dende stood at the edge of the lookout he did something he was unaware of, he would occasionally look up at the sky, at space in the direction that New Namek was resting, his home where his family was.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote.**

 **Review.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off:)"**


	19. Restaurant Rush

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

" **I do not own DBZ or anything related to the franchise."**

 **sorry about the late update**

* * *

 **Restaurant Rush**

The situation had become very bad a frightening, a grim aura had descended on one of the many heroes of Earth, well present hero anyway. Yamcha was on the ground, his body was on the ground seemingly emptied of vitality, the area around him was in rubble, broken items surrounded him and Puar was hugging his poor injured friend's head and crying. However Yamcha was in a better situation compared to others right now, several men were lying on their backs, beaten, worse than Yamcha, unconscious with nothing to comfort them on the hard floor aside from their bruised flesh and broken bones. The person who was the root of all this pain and suffering was standing above them with her back to Yamcha and a face that contained raged; Tenten.

" _W-Why, why did it turn out like this?!"_ thought Yamcha

* * *

 **2 Hours Earlier**

 **Yamcha's home.**

Yamcha was in his kitchen about to fix himself, Puar and Tenten some food, even though Tenten didn't scarf down food like Goku did she still needed to eat and frankly he could use something to eat too. He looked over and saw Tenten sitting with Puar in her lap, she was tickling his stomach and making him laugh. He didn't want to interrupt but he wanted to know what they would like to eat. It was weird, Tenten had already been here for a few months and Yamcha was trying to find out how to handle her, now he just needed to wait 2 and half months until he got some actual answers with Mr. Popo's help so anything else that would happen would just be used to eat up time until then, Yamcha could deal with that(maybe).

"Hey Tenten, Puar, what do you guys want for a meal?" yelled Yamcha as he went for the refrigerator.

Tenten stopped tickling Puar and was about to sanswer, but Puar spoke up first.

"ICE CREAM!" yelled Puar.

"No, your eating Ice Cream, its bad for your teeth the dentist said so!" said Yamcha. Puar lowed his head in defeat while Tenten had a confused look.

"Whats a Dentist?" asked Tenten.

Yamcha was about to answer but he realized that it may take more time to explain than he's prepared to give up.

"I-I'll tell you later, just tell me what you want thats not Ice Cream." said Yamcha.

"Aww." uttered Puar. Tenten then patted Puar's head and answered.

"Well, is there any other food you can fix besides Soba?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Hell yeah, how about some Miso Soup with Tofu." said Yamcha confident that he could make it.

"Yummy!" yelled Puar. Tenten smiled.

"Sounds tasty, but I have no clue what that is, or what Tofu is or are Miso Soup and Tofu the same thng?" asked Tenten. Yamcha's eye twitched a bit, he always seemed to forget that Tenten had amnesia, also since she's an alien like Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo she probably didn't know what that stuff was though strangely enough knew how to sew.

"Its just food, food I know how to make," Yamcha prepared to open the fridge," and believe me," He opens it" its gonna be" he looks inside," GONE!" yelled Yamcha making Puar jump a little. Puar and Tenten look over at Yamcha too see him trembling in shock.

"Yamcha, whats wrong, your shaking like the time you came back with the ball." said Tenten. Yamcha turned around with a distraught look.

"W-Were out of food!" yelled Yamcha in dismay.

"Huh?"uttered Tenten. Puar however had a much less catatonic response.

"NOOO!" he yelled flying at the refrigerator. Yamcha moved out of the way and Puar flew into the open refrigerator causing the door to close shutting him inside.

"AAHH, Darkness, help me Yamcha!" yelled Puar afraid. Tenten tried not to laugh at Puar's fearful moment while Yamcha sighed, he opens to door causing the light to turn on in the refrigerator only to see Puar shaking with his eyes closed. He opened them and saw Yamcha and flies toward him then hugs him.

"Geez Puar." said Yamcha as he petted his friend.

Yamcha then looked in the fridge and them the freezer and saw that both were barren. He was stricken with confusion.

"I don't understand," he points at Tenten," you don't eat like a fat person or most of the guys know so it can't be your fault were out of food." said Yamcha. Tenten was confused by this and pointed at Yamcha and Puar.

"Maybe you two ate it all, is that out of the window also I wish you wouldn't compare me to, Goku or Vegeta." said Tenten a bit impatiently.

"Sorry," he looks at Tenten's tail" forgot that your tail is the only thing you have in common with those two." said Yamcha.

*Rumble*

Yamcha and Tenten then heard a low rumble in the room, they look at see that it had came from Puar who was floating down to the floor face down with his tail barely moving.

"Hungry." uttered Puar.

"Aw man, how do we run out of food so fast, guess we'll have to go out to eat." said Yamcha. He then walked over and got his wallet from a nearby drawer, he opened it and moved around some cluttered items.

"Where is it," he then picked up a small black orb," a marbel?" he uttered, he then tossed it not caring where it went. He then found his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"Out where?" asked Tenten.

"To a resturant, its a place in public where you go if your too lazy to cook your own food or if your bad at it." said Yamcha.

"So its like the park except people cook for you, so will there be people there too?" asked Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, except it smells wonderful cause of the cooking happening in the back kitchen," he blushes," and the waitress can be super ho-"

Yamcha stops what he's about the say and looks at Tenten, he probably couldn't talk about women's bodies as much as he'd like with her around even though she probably wouldn't understand it.

"Ho-Homely, they're just so nice and polite it just makes me want to come back." said Yamcha in a nervous tone recovering. Tenten giggled a little and looked at Yamcha unconvinced.

"Why don't I believe that?" asked Tenten in a snarky tone. Puar then lifted his head up from the floor.

"Cause its not true." said Puar plainly. Yamcha laughed at that since Puar knew him better.

"Alright, point it since we have no food here so we have to go out to eat so I can get more later." said Yamcha.

Tenten looked at her tail and spoke up.

"Will I need to wear the cat ears again?" asked Tenten. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you can," he began to blush" h-hide it in your pants." said Yamcha embarrassed. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I hate doing that, if feels constricting, I'll wear the ears." said Tenten. She then went to her room to find her cat ears. When she did Yamcha walked over to Puar and prayed nothing would happen today and it would just be a nice day out like at the park. He picks Puar up and sees him hungry.

"Don't worry buddy were gonna fill you up, its on me." said Yamcha. Puar then got happier and hugged Yamcha's head.

"Thank you Yamcha!" yelled Puar. Yamcha smiled. Tenten then walked back into the room with her cat ears on her head along with her tail swinging gently and with an outfit change; she wore what looked like a pink Chinese dress and shorts with lotus imprints for women but the shoulders had armor like circular pads and some small white arm pieces along the sleeves, her shorts seemed to have the same print and she wore small boots than looked like vegeta's.

"Ready." said Tenten. Yamcha was about to make a comment about how she was dressed but he decided to let it be.

"Right," Puar lands on his head," lets get going." said Yamcha. But as they were about leave Tenten spoke up.

"Wait, are you sure you want me out in public, I mean the only cover I have for my tail is my cat ears?" asked Tenten. Yamcha shook his head.

"Don't worry, nothing happened when we went to the park, no explosions or disintegration on your part, besides if anything bad happens I'll fix it." said Yamcha confident. Tenten was very unsure about this but she abstained since Yamcha has taken care of her so far.

"Okay." said Tenten. Yamcha and Puar then went toward the door, Tenten was about to do the same but she saw the marble that Yamcha threw on the floor and picked it up.

"So pretty." she said to herself.

It wasn't anything special, but it seemed to remind her of something although she couldn't remember what.

"Hey, lets go." said Yamcha.

Tenten then put the marble in her pocket and left with Yamcha and Puar to eat out today. This, obviously, is a big mistake.

* * *

The trio walked the streets of West city looking for a restaurant to eat, they didn't take Yamcha's care because walking seemed more practical. However once stepping outside the group was immediately eyed by multiple people; men women children and the occasional anthropomorphic person( yeah I remember those) and without context it had everything to do with how Tenten was dressed. Now people were used to the scandalous outfit being displayed in public, but combined with the armor parts, the cat ears and her moving tail caught the stares of men and kids along with the glares of women. However Yamcha and Puar seemed to be oblivious of the on lookers while Tenten seemed to take notice of this, she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Yamcha, people are staring at me." said Tenten.

"Huh?" uttered Yamcha.

He then looked around and saw that Tenten was correct and people were looking at her. He could tell that Tenten looked uncomfortable and groaned at his stupidity.

"Maybe the cat ears weren't a good idea, we could take them off and hide your tail." said Yamcha. Tenten shook her head and wraps her tail around her waist.

"I-I don't like to hide my tail." said Tenten. Yamcha scratched the back of his head at this ,but its not like people wouldn't stare at her without the bunny ears and her tail hanging out.

"Just ignore them,," he points at Puar as the cat rides on hish ead," he's got ears and a tail too, they might be staring at him." said Yamcha with a laugh. Puar then gasped and points around at the onlookers while screaming.

"PERVERTS, YOUR ALL PERVERTS FOR STARING, GO HOME!" yelled Puar.

The people who were looking at Tenten were then turning away in embarrassment and shame. Yamcha then began laughing while Puar blushed angrily at those people. Tenten's unconformable feeling was then replaced with laughter along with Yamcha's.

The group then continued on until they saw what seemed like a restaurant, it looked big and old, but the number of cars parked outside of it reached the double digits, people were walking out full and satisfied. There was a rectangular sign that read the characters, "The Hungry Ghost". Tenten seemed confused not actually seeing a restaurant before so asked Yamcha

"Whats this place, is this a restaurant?" asked Tenten, she turned and saw Yamcha and Puar drooling with smiles on their faces. She was worried about them and began snapping in their faces to gain their attention. Yamcha and Puar wipe their faces and speak to Tenten.

"Oh we are definitely eating here, this is The Hungry Ghost, best place to eat in West City." said Yamcha.

"It is, have you eaten here before?" asked Tenten. Puar and Yamcha nods.

"Yeah, to celebrate Krillin getting married me and Tien brought him here, I used to take Bulma here and other girlfriends I had along with Puar your gonna love it!" said Yamcha excited.

"FOOOOD." said Puar hungry and sniffing the air, he began to float off Yamcha's head and began to drift closer to The Hungry Ghost as if he was in a trance. Yamcha grabs his tail stopping him.

"Puar likes the smell of the place." said Yamcha.

"The smell?" uttered Tenten. Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, when you go to restaurants like this they have a smell from constantly cooking and preparing ingredients, give a whiff cause I do." said Yamcha.

Tenten thought it was strange so she decides to do so. She sniffs and the aroma of cooking causing her to gasped and cover her nose in amazment.

"Amazing!" she yelled. Yamcha chuckles.

"Yeah its great. I'll pay for it so-"

Yamcha is interrupted by seeing Tenten float toward the restaurant similar to Puar and Puar slips out of Yamcha's hand and does the same. Yamcha watches the to float toward The Hungry Ghost and just shrugs his shoulders and does the same.

* * *

 **The Hungry Ghost**

Yamcha finally gets Puar to touch down on his head and Tenten on the ground and they enter the restaurant, it was filled with people eating and drinking, there were two floors where people could eat and a counter where people could sit and drink beer, waiters and waitresses were abundant, taking orders as fast as they could or delivering food to the waiting parties. Tenten hadn't been in such a crowded place before, all the voices and talking seemed to make her uncomfortable, but at least no one was staring at her, she enjoyed the smell and even how the place looked the pictures, tabled decorations and how the working staff dressed.

"Its nice in here." said Tenten. She looked over to Yamcha who seemed to be flirting with one of the waitresses who was blushing and preparing to seat them.

" _He sure is popular."_ thought Tenten. Puar then popped on Yamcha's head and the woman began to walk past Tenten. Yamcha walked over Tenten and spoke to her.

"She's gonna seat us, come on." said Yamcha.

Tenten then followed Yamcha and Puar, as she did she felt someone pull on her tail, she widened her eyes and looked over and saw a group of men, it seemed it was done playfully and they thought it was fake but she turned her head from them. She walked over to Yamcha and Puar and sat down at their table. The group then sat down, Tenten then picked the menu and looked at it strangely much to the waitreress's confusion. Yamcha then tapped Tenten's shoulder.

"The food's listed inside, pick one and they'll bring it to you, I'll pay for it." said Yamcha.

"Oh, well we were going to eat Miso Soup with Tofu," she looks at the waitress," can we eat that?" asked waitress smiled.

"Sure, our cooks know how to make that, its even on the menu." said the waitress politely. Yamcha then nods.

"Perfect, make that for the 3 of us then." said Yamcha. Puar then jumped up.

"And Ice C-"

Yamcha coveres his mouth. The waitress looks confused by this while Tenten laughes

"Just the Miso soup and water." said Yamcha. The waitress bowed and then wrote down the order.

"It'll be ready in thirty minutes are cooks will have it prepared soon." said the waitress.

She then left leaving the group alone Yamcha talks to Tenten.

"This is one of the best places to eat, I heard its been around before this was even called West city." said Yamcha.

"It was?" asked Tenten. She then felt a hand pulling on her tail again and she tensed up.

"Yea-"

Yamcha and Puar noticed Tenten being tense and saw someone touching her tail. Yamcha and Puar jump out of their seats and confront the molesters.

"Hey what are you doing?"! He yelled.

The man and his friends looked on in confusion what Yamcha was so angry about a cosplay outfit.

"Hey relax, your friend came in here in cosplay can I enjoy it too." said the guilty party. Yamcha and Puar froze in place..

" _T-Thats right, they think she's in costume, but I can't let them do that to her."_ thought Yamcha.

"Just don't grab her tail." said Yamcha. The man then got defensive about the situation.

"Don't get in my face about fucking waifu cosplay when you brought and escort in here." said the man a bit angry. His friends laughed then laughed at what he said while Tenten wore a confused face.

"Escort, what's that?" she thought.

However Yamcha knew the meaning and took it as an insult unlike Tenten and to make matters worse his other friend spoke up.

"Hey and should you have your pet out and about without a leash?"

Yamcha and Puar looked around but they didn't know what he meant. As they did Tenten noticed that everyone, including the chefs, waitresses and customers were watching as things got more and more tense.

"Pet, what pet?" asked Yamcha.

One of the men then pointed at Puar.

"Floating cat wierdo thing that sits at the table like a person for some reason." he said.

"P-Puar's not a pet!" said Yamcha angrily. Tenten was shocked that Yamcha had gotten so angry. She felt the situation getting worse and worse, but there was no belief that it would get any worse than just yelling, but Tenten still got worried and scared. Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Apologies for my friends." said Yamcha.

"What we only told the truth." he said. Puar then growled, Yamcha finally was able to see how the situation had gotten and calmed down. He took a deep breath and the antagonist

"*Sigh* Look I- I-"

Yamcha trailed off while talking and began to fall down much to Puar and Tenten's horror. He fell back and hit the table breaking it in half. His eyes were white as snow, he was barely conscious and felt like he was hit by a truck. Puar saw this and immediately went to his side with tears in his eyes.

"Yamchaa!" he yelled in sadness.

Tenten covered her mouth in shock and horror and immediately believed that the men before her were the ones that did this. She clenched her fists and stood up while the men who started this were confused.

"Oi did he go to sleep?"

"Guess we should call the hospital."

"Didn't want this to happen."

Tenten didn't care and walked past Yamcha's body and over to them. They took notice of her but before they could say a word Tenten's hands moved delivering several blows faster than any eye could see damaging the group of men and sending them flying back with bruises and damage that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Tenten didn't know what had gotten into her, she merely reacted to what had happened and moved. Yamcha had watched this lying on the ground and thought.

" _W-Why, why did it turn out like this?!"_ (And here we are)

Tenten looked on at what she had done, she was prepared to attack again but Yamcha grabs her leg stopping her, she looks down and sees that he's okay and Puar is relieved but Yamcha shakes his head.

"N-NO, Tenten don't do anymore!" he said.

Tenten then looked around and saw what she had done, some of the people were running out the door while other who were too frightened to moved merely stared at her afraid. She looked at the men she hurt and didn't feel any iota of pride and satisfaction, in fact she began to hate herself for what she did.

"I-I thought they hurt you." said Tenten gasping trying to rationalize what happened, but there was no rationalizing it, there was no thinking it over, there wasn't even an excuse. Tenten had hurt people and under Yamcha's watch.

"W-What have I done?" she asked. She covered her face in shame and got on her knees, the light then began to turn off leaving everyone in darkness, no phones worked, the cash register stopped working and more. Seeing that things were getting worse Yamcha tried standing him, he struggled but he was getting there, Puar then helped by pulling him up and he went over to Tenten and put her hand on her shoulder, She looks back and sees Yamcha is fine but is panting.

"C-Calm down, I'm fine." said Yamcha trying to force a smile. Tenten began to cry happy to Yamcha was okay and wasn't running from her. However this was not the end of this.

* * *

Later Yamcha, Tenten and Puar were asked to stay behind after the restaurant was closed due to damage. It was unsure if anyone was going to come there again but they would not forget Tenten's face or what she did. The waitress had them sit at one of the tables waiting for something but was not told what. As they sat down Yamcha wasted no time trying to help Tenten feel better, the whole time she had this forlorn look on her face that seemed to become more hollow.

"Sorry, we never got to eat or even see someone try and get out of a bill by yelling 'There's a fly in my soup' or ' a next coackroaches in my cake' you know something like that." said Yamcha. Puar giggled but Tenten didn't laugh.

"Hey come one, its not even your fault its mine, I mean I went down, I don't know why." said Yamcha.

"But I hurt them, they aren't like the guys in your stories they were human, the red and white van picked them up talking about how one might never walk again." said Tenten.

"You were just sticking up for me, I mean I didn't even get a chance to calm things down." said Yamcha.

"Thank you Yamcha." said Tenten.

"Huh?" uttered Yamcha.

"For trying to cheer me up." said Tenten with a smile. Yamcha blushed a little, he was happy to hear that Tenten wasn't broken but something was bothering him.

" _What happened to me, and to the lights, everything shut off at that point too."_ he thought.

Puar's stomach then growled.

"Oh I'm still hungry." said Puar. Yamcha then sighed.

"Yeah, sorry guys." said Yamcha.

Just then one of the waiters walked over to the group he had long blond hair that covered on e of his eyes, a serious look that could rival Vegeta and Piccolo's, green eyes, he was dressed like the other waiters except he had a school badge on from orange star high like Gohan did and he did not seemed pleased.

"I'm Hiragaki Koromi, you must be the fuckers that wrecked this place." he said stoicly. Tenten tensed up hearing that and Puar hid behind Yamcha. Yamcha sighed and stood up.

"I promise I'll pay for the damaging to your place." said Yamcha.

"You think that's enough for hwat you did, I should curb stomp you overa bed of nails for what your cosplaying girlfriend pulled." said Hiragaki. Tenten then became angry and stood up taking her ears off.

"I'm not a cospalyer and don't yell and Yamcha!" she yelled. Yamcha and Puar were shocked to hear this but also chimed in.

"Also not my girlfriend." he said embarrassed.

"My tail is read dammit!" she yelled.

Hiragaki was shocked to see this, then another voice was heard.

"A tail, wait is that true?" siad and elderly voice

Just then Yamcha, Tenten and Puar see a elderly man walking toward them, he had a yellow and white Kimono, he had tanned skin, white hair, a sharp goatee and short cut hair that belongs on a perfect square. Beside him was a young girl with black hair, she had heart shaped blush, she had pigtails, she had green eyes as well and she seemed nicer than Hiragaki and was taller than him.

"Huh," Tenten looked at Yamcha who shrugged," y-yes sir." said Tenten confused.

"Let me see then. " said the man. Tenten then moved her tail around like she normally would, Hiragaki and the girl gasped seeing it.

"Grandpa its real!" said the girl shocked. The old man then grinned and folded his arms.

"Well I'll be Gotoki Kotomi," he points at himself," cause thats who I am Gotoki Kotomi." said Gotoko.

"Gotoki." uttered Yamcha.

"I own this place, The Hungry Ghost., been in my family since my grandfather's time back when West City was just the West." said Gotoki.

"Wow your old." said Yamcha. Puar then quickly covered Yamcha's mouth. Hiragaki then stepped forward giving of an menacing aura.

"Respect my Grandfather you bastda-"

Just then the young girl kicks Hiragaki in the back of his knees making him fall to the ground.

"Nee-chan stop it, this is why you don't have any friend at school." she said tactlessly. The girl then looked at Yamcha and winked.

"My name is Hikari Kotomi, this is my shy brother Hiragaki." she said. Yamcha then waive at Hikari and smiles.

"H-Hey, I'm Yamcha," he points back at Puar," this is Puar," he points at Tenten," and this is Tenten." said Yamcha introducing himself.

"Oh Friend?" asked Hikari in a flirty manner, Yamcha picked up on this and began to smile.

'OH Boy here we go." said Puar.

Just then Gotoki spoke up.

"Now I've decided not to call the cops, but I will send the bill." said Gotoko.

"Huh?" all but Hikari said in unison.

"But Grandfather, they beat up people and now no one will come back." said Hiragaki shocked.

"Don't be stupid, while your I ran this place and your great grandfather ran this joint fights broke out every months, one time it reached a peak of 34 fights." said Gotoki.

"That's more then there are days in a mouth!"said Yamcha surprised. Hikari nodded.

"Yep and it was worse in Great Great Grandfather Emishi, there were gangs that were trying to bleed this place dry." said Hikari.

"Bleed?" uttered Tenten.

"Take money from." said Yamcha. Gotoki then spoke up getting to why he wouldn't call the cops

"One day my grandfather met a weird guy, he fell out of the sky and right into his resturant when it was starting out small, broke right through the roof, guy couldn't pay for the damage so he worked with him." said Gotoki.

"Wow, fell out of the sky." said Puar.

"Yeah, apparently he had a tail, like your lady friend here." said Gotoki. Hearing that Yamcha, Tenten and Puar gasped in shock and Yamcha said the name of one person who this could have been.

"Goku!" he said. Gotoki shook his head.

"Nope, I think it was Galick, I was young when I heard this story." said Gotoki.

" _A_ _n_ _other saiyan!"_ thought Yamcha.

" _Like me."_ thought Tenten

"One of the gangs came in the restaurant and tried busting the place up and tried messing the the woman who would become my great great grandmother, everyone was afraid of them including Emishi, but Galick stood up for him and Emishi to protect my grandmother something he never would have had the balls to do." said Gotoki.

"Wow." said Yamcha surprised.

"How brave." said Tenten.

"He left with some pals of his, he only wanted a little rock thing for the trouble he went through, Emishi couldn't let that slide so he decided that anyone with a monkey's tail could eat here for free along with their buddies." said Gotoko.

Yamcha couldn't believe what he had heard, there was another Saiyan that made it down to Earth and further back than when Goku was around, how this was possible he had no clue. Tenten was very anxious, someone who may have something to do with her being here.

"W-What did he look like?!" asked Tenten frantically. Gotoki shook his head.

"Sorry, my father told me the story and I didn't pay attention to that part, but its a good story of bravey and standing for what you care about," he points at Yamcha," like what you did." said Gotoki. Yamcha then blushed and laughs.

"W-Well all in a days work." said Yamcha.

Gotoki nodded, he then looked a Hikari and she left, when she came back she had three bowls of Miso Soup with Tofu.

"T-Thats he food we ordered!" said Puar.

"Enjoy, you may have to pay for the damages but I can still give you the free meals, after all we've technically saved money since the tails have to be real *Laughter*" said Gotoki laughing.

"Still can't believe that story is real." said Hiragaki.

Hikari then put the bowls down at the table and blows a kiss at Yamcha and the three look at each other and smile. They took the spoons provided for them and began to eat, there were a lot of quiestions unanswered, and probably more obstacles on the way, but they didn't speak of any of them because the only words they could utter after taking a bite of their Miso Soup with Tofu was predictable.

"DELICIOUS!" they yelled.

* * *

 **Otherworld**

Raditz stood before Kid Yemna while he sate behind his desk, many of the assistance were weary of the situation but said nothing.

"Going to earth?" asked Yemna. Raditz nodded.

"Work stuff, master's orders you big tomato." said Raditz in a snarky manner. Yemna then got even redder and began to yelled.

"Don't insult me, unless you want to go back to hell where you were for all those years!" he yelled.

Raditz nodded. He then turned his back to Yemna and began to walk out until the king of otherworld said something.

"Where's the jar?!" he asked. Raditz stopped and looked back.

"Master has it, too dangerous for what I'm up too." said Raditz.

He then walked away, when he was further away Raditz put his middle and index finger to his forehead and then he vanished.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **sorry its late but you can see why.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off :)"**


	20. Dende's friend

**Yosh! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Goddess of Saiyans.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Dende's friend**

 **Dende's Lookout**

Mako was meditating outside on the Lookout just as Piccolo instructed, as she was 5 small orbs off ki were suspended around her and slowly moving around her as if she was a giant planet and they were moons caught in her gratuitous orbit. She was trying to maintain the spheres shape and size as they were large amounts of energy and was attempting to do so for several hours. She felt as if though she was getting the hang of the necessary concentration to keep the energy compressed though it was fighting its way to its original size, however one thing constantly kept her distracted, she had trained with Piccolo to steadily increase her physical prowess, mental strength and control of her ki.

"Wow you can cook that well?" asked Dende to thin air.

However Dende ,seemingly talking to himself, was the thing that was distracting her from training, he talked out loud for no good reason at times and seemed crazy for anyone to do even for a god. She tried blocking Dende's unnatural nonsense, however it was strange to see someone talk to themselves to the point where she wanted to shake the crazy out of him.

"Eh, your friend pecks your head!?" said Dende out loud surprised.

" _Just ignore him, just ignore him!"_ thought Mako

Dende on the other hand was having a nice time, even thou

She continued to try and keep her concentration, but she just couldn't get over the sheer stupidity of what was happening. She continued to try and concentrate on her training until.

"AAHHH!" yelled Dende.

Mako was startled by Dende's exclamation causing her to lose concentration causing her spheres to expand and explode harming her, luckily there was only superficial damage but she was burnt in a comedic fashion.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she yelled out loud.

Then to add insult to injury Dende appeared next to her with a concerned look on his face. Mako looks at Dende and sees that he was completely oblivious to what had caused her to lose concentration in the first place.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Mako then grabbed Dende by the collar and pulled him down to her level.

"Am I okay, you startled me and made me lose it with you stupid chatter!" yelled Mako. Dende then gulped and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." said Dende.

Mako then stood on her feet and let Dende go, she then walked over to where Dende stood and tried sensing energy like Piccolo had taught her and tried to see if there was anyone that was there and she couldn't see them and she found no one. Dende watched as Mako angrily stood in place, he was very worried about her well being since she hurt herself in training, but also worried that he may get hit by her.

"Okay?" uttered Dende.

" _Something happen?"_ asked Dende's friend.

" _No clue, she got real made at me for some reason?"_ thought Dende.

" _She, you've got a girl there?!"_ Dende's friend asked angrily. Dende was surprised to hear "Cutie" acting such a way hearing a girl was here.

"Oh thats right, I haven't told you about Mako yet, she trains up here with Piccolo." said Dende.

" _So she's just a student, oh." said_ Cutie

" _Why do you sound relieved?"_ asked Dende

As Dende had a conversation with seemingly himself Mako slowly grew insane and had no clue how to deal with this and decided to talk to people who did. She marched off leaving Dende alone with his thoughts. Dende however was worried but at the same time happy believing that he got off scott free.

* * *

In a room in Dende's Lookout Mr. Popo and Piccolo were having a conversation about Tenten. The room was filled with a multitude of ingredients from Earth, Otherworld and even other planets which were contained in glass jars which seemed strong enough to contain the large ones. Mr. Popo was preparing the tea to help Tenten get her memories back, he was stirring the ingredients in a giant cauldron and it seemed to have this strange smell and color to it. While he was stirring continued his conversation with Piccolo.

"No." said

"Why not, Yamcha can't handle this kind of situation, he's already proven that." said Piccolo sternly

"What happened at the restaurant wasn't his fault, he tried his best to defuse the situation and something made him pass out." said .

"That woman is dangerous, even for a Saiyan, I still think we should tell the others especially Vegeta." said Piccolo.

"And I think we should keep our promise to Yamcha and let him handle this himself so no telling the others." said Mr. Popo. Piccolo was highly suspicious about Mr. Popo wanting to keep this secret and even more that he had such confidence in Yamcha.

"Mr. Popo is there something your not telling me?" asked Piccolo. Mr. Popo gave his trademark smile and just as he was about to answer Mako came into the room and started screaming.

"MASTER THAT WEIRDO IS DOING IT AGAIN!" she yelled. Piccolo and looked at Mako in shock and some sense of exhaustion

"What, whats going on?!" asked Piccolo. Mako pointed in the direction that Dende was.

"Dende's talking to himself again, its creepy whats wrong with him?" asked Mako

got startled and nearly knocked over the cauldron of tea that he was preparing. Piccolo sighed hearing this, not just at Mako's attitude but at Dende's self conversations. In all honesty he was worried at first, but after a while Piccolo had deduced who or what he was talking to and Mr. Popo had done the same conclusion as well but they hadn't told Mako about it.

"He's fine, and he's not talking with himself." said Piccolo calmly.

"Huh, whose he talking to then?" asked Mako.

"Someone one Earth or in another realm." said Piccolo.

"Another realm, wait he can talk to people in other places without being there?" asked Mako shocked. chuckled hearing this and looked at Piccolo.

"We should ease people into this sort of thing earlier than later." he said.

"So whose he talking to?" asked Mako.

"I don't know, I can't hear who it is, but Dende can sense evil and if he hasn't warned me about it then its fine." said Piccolo. Mako then raised an eyebrow.

"So your just going to let him talk to a stranger?" asked Mako. Piccolo shook his head.

"He can handle just talking to someone, especially if he isn't sensing any evil or deceit from them." said Piccolo. Mr. Popo then stirred his tea.

"Everything will be fine, that's advice for the both of you." said Mr. Popo. Mako looked up at Piccolo who had an awkward look on his face. Mako then sighed and walked out of the room. Piccolo then look had an awkward look on his face. Mako then left the room still befuddled by situation leaving Piccolo and Mr. Popo in the room.

"Now if you excuse me I need to make this Remembrance Tea." said Mr. Popo.

Piccolo had no clue as to Mr. Popo's attitude, he usually backed him up on something like this. It seemed that Mr. Popo knew more about the situation than he did.

* * *

Mako walked back out to where she was before and saw Dende laughing to himself.

"I-I'm sorry its just so funny." he said.

Mako decided to just let him do what he wanted and went back to training.

"At leasr he's got a friend." she said to herself. She then went back to meditating.

* * *

 **?**

Somewhere were a tree grew a young looking girl was talking to herself; she had purple skin, pink hair dressed as a kai a single earring and was very short , she was surrounded by a scrolls being placed in organized slots with a two scrolls on a pedestal. The girl was standing before the scrolls where she would work, however today she was speaking with a friend.

"Being called a toddler is not funny, I'm not that short either I'm a young nubile woman with sensual eyes and a knockout body!" she yelled.

"What do you mean you don't know what nubile means?!" she yelled. She just heard her friend laughing to himself.

"Never mind, so is that girl back, you said she might be upset?" she asked. Her friend answered back relieving her a bit.

"That's okay, she seems a bit feckless though." she said.

"SUPREME KAY OF TIME!" yelled out a voice. The young girl looked at the exit to the room and saw a grown Trunks with a strange vest.

"I-I've got to go bye!" said Supreme Kai of time to her friend. She looked back at Trunks and spoke to him.

"Something wrong Trunks?" she asked.

"There are three people here that wish to speak with you." said Trunks.

Supreme Kai of Time was curious to find out who this was.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Sorry its short.**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off"**


End file.
